Light Eater
by SuicidalSmile
Summary: AU:In the prestigious wizarding academy; Fairy Tail only the best survive. Lucy's infamous for having no magic talent whatsoever when suddenly everything changes. Lucy's granted magic powers of an unimaginable magnitude. But it comes with many strings attached. As Lucy muddles through her mind blowing power she learns of a dark, tantalizing past she never knew she had.
1. Zero Hero

Hey everyone, this is my new Fairy Tail story. It's kinda set in a place like Hogwarts except I'm going to change things up.

**I hope you like it. It's going to be a long one and I'm excited to write it**

**Please review when you get a chance, means a lot. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail's characters or story. Nor do I profit from this in any way. **

_Chapter one: Zero Hero _

"Just two more drops of leechie juice." Lucy mumbled under her breath, a vial of disgusting green jelly clenched in her hand.

Lucy bit her lip nervously as two good sized droplets splashed into her cauldron.

On her tip toes Lucy looked into the bubbling brew, the previously brown mixture now turning a brilliant green in hue.

Sweat pricked at Lucy's forehead, furiously Lucy wiped away the forming droplets. Lucy frowned as the mixture in the pot turned a wretched purple, bubbles floating along the top.

"Now where did I put that Hagraven's tail?" Lucy muttered absentmindedly, hands groping across the counter blindly.

Lucy's eyes wandered over the items strewn across her desk, she _needed _to get this potion right. Miscellaneous ingredients stared back at her, Dragon's scales, Faerie wings, two Sabre cat eye balls, previously baked.

"Dammit!" Lucy groaned, yanking at her golden hair in frustration. She was _so _dead if she didn't find that tail. If she didn't perfect Gilligan's Gloat she'd fail the class.

"Looking for this?"

Lucy jumped, turning around in shock, brown eyes wide.

Standing in front of her was Natsu Dragneel, his onyx eyes glinting mischievously. In his right hand was the Hagraven's tail, a smirk slipped across his face.

"Give it back." Lucy growled, she _really _didn't feel like dealing with Natsu.

Natsu's smirk just grew wider, his other hand stuffed deep into his pocket, his pike hair in an array of messy spikes.

"Still managing to disgrace the wizarding world are we?" Natsu taunted, holding the tail closer to his chest so Lucy couldn't rip it from his _slimy _hands.

"Still managing to be the biggest asshole in the wizarding world?" Lucy snarled back, hands clenching at her sides.

Natsu glared at her icily, his upper lip curling up in disgust. Lucy always managed to snap back at him with such fire.

Lucy returned his glare, crossing her arms over her chest and tapping her foot with obvious impatience.

Lucy's brown eyes bore into his with an overwhelming fury he could practically feel the heat waves radiating off her.

"Fine." Natsu scoffed, tossing the tail at the fellow wizard.

"Take the damn tail, it's not like _I _need it. I perfected _this simple _potion _weeks _ago." Natsu muttered coldly thrusting his nose high in the air and walking out.

Lucy stared at his retreating figure, she wanted to jinx that _idiot _for all he was worth but she knew the consequences wouldn't be worth it.

Sighing Lucy turned back to her potion, dropping the tail into the demanding brew and watched as it turned back to a green.

Smiling Lucy fumbled around to find a large vial and bottled the steaming mixture, shoving a cork in the top Lucy shoved the vial into her bag.

Surely Madam Strauss wouldn't have any complaints about her potion this time.

Humming happily to herself Lucy skipped out of the room in search of her potions teacher.

_~Later that evening~_

Lucy sighed unhappily, hands shoved deep in her skirt pockets. It was late, and the moon was high in the sky, glimmering off the grey bricks of the academy almost magically.

But Lucy didn't notice any of this as she trudged across campus back to her dorm.

Madame Strauss _didn't _like her potion.

As soon as Lucy had burst through the staff room door Mirajane Strauss knew it couldn't be anything good. Lucy's potion track record was a long and bad one. To explosions to near death experiences Lucy was infamous for being the _worse _student at potions Fairy Tail academy had ever seen.

Last week Madame Strauss assigned the simple task of making a flawless Gilligan's Gloat, the easiest potion in the book. The students were given two hours to complete the task, which was a _very _reasonable time limit and everyone completed it with time to spare _except _Lucy.

As everyone was finishing Lucy had just managed to get the base down, she hadn't even started the boiling stages.

Mirajane Strauss was know for being fair so, much to her chagrin, she told Lucy she could redo the potion. It just had to be done by the following Tuesday.

Lucy had nodded her head exuberantly, waving at her with a huge smile on her face.

"I won't fail you this time Madame Strauss!" She had yelled over her shoulder, running off down the hall.

And for the week following Lucy tried again and again, she spent every spare moment in the potions class, fiddling with the potion.

And this time she was sure she had gotten it right! It even _smelled _right, but looks can be deceiving.

That afternoon, when Lucy thrust the small vial with green liquid into Mirajane's hands she was _positive _she had got it right this time.

Mira uncorked the vial fluidly, sniffing the mixture.

"Well, it smells right." She said stiffly, glancing at the beaming Lucy over the rim of the vial.

"I worked on it for ages." Lucy responded, hands folded behind her back neatly, brown eyes glimmering excitedly.

With a tight smile Mirajane lifted the vial to her lips. Under most circumstances this would be unheard of, _if _the potion wasn't brewed right the drinker could become seriously ill or in some cases die.

But Mira knew the properties of the potion well and the worse that could come to her was a severe fever, and at that moment she truly believed Lucy _had _brewed it correctly.

Or she had until she actually taken a sip.

A _properly _brewed Gilligan's Gloat tasted something like swamp water, murky and thick and a tad bit sour. But the instant Lucy's green liquid washed over Mirajanes mouth she knew something was direly wrong. It tasted like rotten apples! Like someone had slipped a mouldy piece of fruit into her berry crumbler.

Mirajane's eyes grew wide, the overwhelming need to puke pulsing through her body.

Lucy studied her potions teacher carefully, her blues eyes had gone wide and her porcelain cheeks slightly green.

Before Lucy even had a chance to ask what was wrong Mira ran to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Lucy rushed over to the door, banging on the wooden door.

"Madame Strauss! Are you okay?" Lucy asked, ear pressed against the door.

The sounds of gagging responded to her question.

Lucy cringed, this wasn't good. What had she done?

Silence stretched on, Lucy was still frozen to the opposite side of the door.

Madame Strauss hadn't even made a peep.

Tentatively Lucy knocked again, more gently this time.

"Madame Strauss?" She asked.

"Go away!" The haggard response came faintly through the door.

Lucy frowned deeply, pressing her body closer to the door.

"Are you sure their isn't anything I can do for _" Lucy began.

"NO! Go back to your dorm now!" Mirajane hollered back, voice cracking terribly.

Lucy's hands dropped limply at her sides, hanging her head in sorrow, she nodded meekly and left.

Grabbing her bag Lucy trudged out, her impending failure crushing her like a boulder.

She was a complete failure.

Lucy climbed the stairs to her dorm in saddened silence, everyone was asleep. Lucy pulled out her dorm key and slipped it into the lock.

Snores greeted her as she tossed her school bag onto the floor and walked over to her bed. Lucy didn't even bother changing, instead she pulled back the flannel sheets and fell onto her bed.

Lucy fell into a dreamless sleep instantly.

Lucy awoke to a furious pillow whack to the face. Shooting upward Lucy clutched her left cheek, brown eyes wide and dazed.

To her right stood a grinning bluette, Levy, who was holding the pillow above her head as if threatening Lucy with another brutal blow.

"Levy?" Lucy croaked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes tiredly.

"Time to get up, we're going to be late for Runes class." Levy chirped, pulling at Lucy's arm.

Lucy's eyes flickered over to her alarm clock, the hands reading 7:34.

"I hate Runes." Lucy moaned, falling back into her mountain of pillows.

Levy giggled at her friend, she herself loved Runes, she had always found the language of the ancients fascinating.

"Come on. Get dressed." Levy demanded, hands on her hips.

Sticking her tongue out at Levy Lucy tossed her legs over the side of her bed, shoving her cold feet into her bunny slippers.

"You slept in your clothes again." Levy scolded, and she thrust a clean pair of socks at Lucy.

"I got in late." Lucy mumbled, re buttoning her shirt and pulling her long thigh high socks off.

"Yeah I know, you weren't at study block." Levy said over her shoulder, fluffing her blue hair with her hands.

Lucy grumbled unintelligibly, yanking her fresh pair of socks up her shapely calves half heartily.

"I heard you went to see Madame Strauss, how'd that go?" Levy asked, adjusting the bow in her hair.

Lucy slipped her feet inside her school shoes, fingers playing with her blonde bangs.

"Bad." Lucy huffed, the previous evenings events still leaving a sour imprint on her attitude.

Levy glanced at Lucy, who was now brushing her hair furiously.

Levy and Lucy had been best friends since their first day at Fairy Tail Academy. Lucy came from a rich, privileged family while Levy was poor, with no one but her Grandma. The difference in their lifestyles made their friendship refreshing.

Levy was a gifted witch, sharp and keen she excelled in every subject.

Lucy on the other hand, Lucy was determined but she didn't do so well.

Everything she did, didn't matter what, ended up exploding in her face, literally.

Levy had offered to tutor her millions of times but each time Lucy declined, telling her she had to figure out how to do it on her own.

It was Lucy's earnest dedication to get better was what made Levy love her so much. She was bold, but kind and she never gave up.

"Levy, ready to go?" Lucy asked, school bag slung over her shoulder.

Levy blinked, thoughts disappearing in her eyes, she smiled at the blonde.

"Yup."

And with that the two girls sprinted down the winding staircase, worried that Mr. Justine would eat them for breakfast if they were a second late to Runes.

_~Runes Class~_

The bell rang the second Lucy and Levy stepped inside the classroom. Out of breath and panting the girls made their way to their seats, flopping down tiredly.

Mr. Justine, who was reading a large novel glared at the two girls over the edge of his book, teal eyes narrowing.

Scowling Freed closed his book, placing it upon his neatly organized desk.

He folded his hands on his desk, leaning over his desk like a hawk hunting for his prey.

"Miss. McGarden, Miss. Heatfillia you're cutting it awfully close again aren't you?" He sneered, eyes narrowing into lethal looking slits.

Levy gulped, feeling like she was a tasty tuna sandwich that was about to be served for lunch.

"Y-yes Mr. Justine. I'm sorry." Levy nodded hastily, bowing her head slightly in respect.

Freed smiled, he had always like Levy, even if she was frequently _almost _late she was always so dedicated to his class unlike everyone else in her grade.

"What do you have to say for yourself Miss. Heartfillia?" Freed barked, now Lucy on the other hand, she was another thing entirely.

She couldn't read a single Rune and every assignment was either late or half done. Freed was convinced Levy's tardies were in direct relation to the blonde.

Lucy shifted in her seat, everyone's eyes now transfixed on her.

Lucy felt her face grow very hot as she scrambled for an excuse.

"Umm, well you see." She managed, the back of her neck scalding hot.

"Spit it out Miss. Heartfillia." Freed snapped impatiently, he liked seeing her squirm in her seat.

"Me and Levy were late because a _nasty _looking three eyed Grengart was wrecking havoc in our dorm! Everyone else had already left for breakfast when there it was! It's purple tongue slopping that horrid purple goo all over our sheets! It was a crisis! Levy and I were tearing around the room after it, I had caught hold of one of it's slimy legs when _"

"ENOUGH!" Freed screamed, jumping out of his chair, hands slamming down on his desk.

Lucy froze, lips parted, brown eyes wide.

Everyone in the class sat, paralysed in their chairs.

Freed was standing, back hunched over, breathing heavily, his eyes held Lucy's through his mess of green hair.

"You, Miss. Heartfillia are a _disgrace_! As if I'd believe such a _ridiculous _situation! Grengart's don't even live in this area! You have embarrassed me for the _last _time and I will no longer permit you to even _step _inside this classroom!" Freed declared, pointing to the open door, chin held high, seething.

Whispers spread around the room, all the students eyes still diverted on Lucy's frozen frame.

Lucy swallowed thickly, she felt Levy's worried gaze on her face but she couldn't meet her best friends gaze.

"Mr. Justine, I'm truly sorry, it won't happen again I _" Lucy begged, eyes pleading for mercy.

"No! I will not accept it! Leave! Leave this instant or I shall Charm you into the next galaxy!" Freed shouted, anger pulsating off him like radiation.

Lucy ducked her head, shoving her books into her bag, she stood, turned on her heel and walked out. Everyone's eyes watching her until she was gone from sight.

As soon as the abomination of a wizard left Freed let out a relieved sigh, rubbing his sore temples.

"Now, everyone open your book to page 237."

**Did you like it so far? I hope you did. **

**Please review, favourite and give me your feedback. **

**3 Suicidal**


	2. Shimmer

**Hey everyone, thanks for the feedback, and sorry if the characters are a little OOC. They're only like that because they need to be to fit in well, with the story. **

**And the school is a lot like Hogwarts (Harry Potter school) because well, I love both HP and FT so much it kind of became this. **

**Please enjoy~ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters nor do I profit from this at all. **

_~Lunch~ _

Lucy prodded at her salad, everything was bland and tasteless. After being humiliated in front of everyone in her Runes class and almost killing Bisca in Combat class Lucy was feeling downhearted.

Levy sat across the table from her friend, looking at the somber blonde whilst thoughtfully munching on her chicken wrap.

"You know Lucy maybe if you spent less time wishing you were somewhere else and more time concentrating on your studies you'd do better." Levy suggested.

Lucy looked up from her half eaten salad and glared at Levy, not responding.

"Levy has a point Lucy, you're always so _far _away in that imagination of yours. Try coming back to Earth for a while." Erza added who was also sharing lunch with the girls.

"Yeah, then maybe you wouldn't almost jinx me into a coma!" Bisca laughed, tossing her head back in laughter.

Lucy just sighed and didn't say anything, she knew her friends were right. She just _hated _being here. It was like she was never truly accepted or appreciated for any of her talents.

Lucy nibbled on the bottom of her lip, the conversation of her friends muted.

She was sure their was _some _kind of magic she was good at, she just had to find it first.

Lucy was about to stand up and excuse herself when something hit her in the back of the head.

Yelping in shock and pain Lucy's hand shot to the back of her head, inspecting the damage.

Whatever it was it was now completely mushed in her hair.

"What the hell!" Lucy exclaimed, raking broken egg shells out of her hair.

Lucy jumped out of her chair, looking around for whoever had thrown the egg at her.

"Oi! Lucy! Over here!"

Lucy turned again her gaze narrowing on a certain salmon haired mage.

Natsu was standing on top on of the cafeteria tables, three eggs still clenched in his hands a large grin on his face.

His goonish friends all sat around him like they were worshipping some pagan God.

"Good throw Natsu!" A tall dark haired one chanted, presumably Gray Fullbuster.

"Yeah you sure got her good!" Another one added, looking up at his ridiculous God.

Lucy felt her face flush with anger, magic sparked in the end of her finger tips, this time he was going to get it!

"NATSU YOU ASSHOLE!" Lucy shrieked, everyone's attention now diverted on the two opposing wizards.

Natsu quirked a thin, pink eyebrow, stepping down from the table.

"Whatcha getting so worked up about Luceee?" He drawled idiotically, his own strangling magical aura strengthening.

"It was just one itty bitty egg." He sneered, his eyes turning a crimson colour.

_Oh no, he's going to use magic. _Lucy gasped mentally, her own magic energy snaking through her veins.

Every wizard, didn't matter the prestige, eyes change a different colour depending on the specific magic they are using.

Natsu was famous for mastering 'Flame' magic. One of the oldest magic's known to the world, it's caressing power and brutal offensive strength allows it's user to practically dominate any other types of magic.

Lucy's heart pounded against her rib cage painfully, she was going to die. There was no possible way she could defeat Natsu, with his magic strength she was dead meat.

"So, you ready to fight me, Lucy?" Natsu growled, fire licking his fingers like an old friend.

Lucy closed her eyes, inhaled deeply and let the magic redirect her thoughts.

Nervous whispers began circulating around the room, speculation at Lucy even daring to stand up to Natsu.

Levy clenched her hands close to her chest, eyes wide with worry. Even though Lucy was Levy's best friend she knew their was no possible way Lucy could win. But, although Levy knew this, she could do nothing. A very strong rule at Fairy Tail Academy was in place, if challenged, you must fight.

So although she wanted to jump in between the two of them and stop this insanity this very second she couldn't.

Finally Lucy opened her eyes, her brown irises now a shimmering yellow.

"You're on." Lucy practically hissed, her own magic bristling through her.

Although Lucy was terrible at almost every class in the whole Academy she was decent in Dark Arts. The study of forbidden magic, magic that could _kill _people with the blink of an eye.

With her knowledge of the Dark Arts Lucy combined an originally weak magic, Glimmer, with the sinister magic 'Shining'.

With this Lucy made her own kind of magic, _Shimmer. _Light magic, although it didn't deal impressive offensive damage like Natsu's it allowed her to stun her opponent momentarily so she could strike.

Natsu smirked with overwhelming confidence, side-stepping around the tables so he stood roughly 20 yards away from Lucy.

Like two cowboys at a showdown they circled each other, gazes locked on one another.

"Yellow eyes eh? How . . . interesting." Natsu said lazily, red eyes flashing with something dangerous.

Lucy shrugged nonchalantly, her own magic dancing at her fingertips, ready for use.

"Well you know, I like to keep it fresh." Lucy said smoothly.

Natsu snorted, rolling his eyes dramatically.

"If by fresh you mean failing epically at any task you're given then, sure." He leered.

Lucy bit her lip, the strong taste of blood filling her mouth.

"Now you're asking for it!" Lucy yelled, hands flying forwards unleashing a powerful blow of magic.

Natsu side-rolled, not expecting such a powerful first blow, yellow glimmer fell over the room like a majestic fog.

"Glimmer? Now I _know _you're stupider than you look. How do you expect to win against me with _distraction _magic?" He jested, stepping closer to Lucy, his aura widening.

Lucy grit her teeth, struggling to keep her cool.

"And you must be more _cocky _than you look because if you looked closely you'd see this isn't _Glimmer. _It's something so much more." Lucy taunted back, also stepping closer to her opponent.

Whispers exploded around the room, speculation at Lucy's magic, words rumbled in her ears like thunder.

Natsu's smirk dropped half and inch, now closely examining the magic that still fluttered around the room.

"What kind of magic is this?" He asked, extending his palm so the falling glitter fell into his open hand.

"As if I'd tell you." Lucy snickered, hands readying for another blow. "Now! Prepare yourself!" Lucy shouted.

Natsu snapped his head back to attention, eyes widening at the wave of magic oncoming, Natsu ducked out of the way, but not before his left shoulder was hit.

He sucked in a breath as a _terrible _sensation of burning flesh assaulted him.

"What the hell is this?" He muttered to himself mindlessly, staring in awe at his glowing wound.

Lucy laughed, confidence bubbling inside her, she had struck Natsu down!

Natsu glowered at the cackling blonde, heat rising to his face, and it didn't have a thing to do with his magic.

_I can't believe I'm losing to Lucy! _Natsu shouted at himself mentally, flames now licking his hair.

"Enough of this shit. You're going down Princess!" Natsu growled, lunging forward at the unprepared Lucy.

Natsu hit Lucy like a freight train, Lucy was so shocked she couldn't even scream. Natsu tackled her to the ground, his weight easily crushing her.

Lucy hissed like a stray cat, clawing at Natsu's face furiously.

Natsu laughed as he battled Lucy to the ground, her struggling fruitless.

He pinned her to the ground, knees crunching her legs together in a vice of iron.

Natsu's face was freakishly close to her own, his eyes glowing blood red.

Lucy's eyes had faded back to brown in her terror, she was completely vulnerable.

"So Princess, guess the wolf eats the bunny in the end." Natsu whispered in her ear.

Lucy screamed indignantly, trying to break her hands free of Natsu's grip.

"Get off of me now you bastard!" She barked, thrashing about like a fish.

Natsu chuckled, he had always liked to revel in his victories.

"I will as soon as you do one thing for me." He said, his left hand still clutching Lucy's thin writs tightly.

Lucy glared up at him, lips curling back in a venomous sneer.

"Say, 'Natsu's the best wizard I've ever had the good fortune to meet.'" Natsu said.

Lucy all but spat in his face.

Natsu reeled back wards, allowing Lucy to slither away from his clutches.

Natsu wiped her saliva off his face and stood up, blood boiling.

"You little _bitch_!" He bellowed, his entire body now engulfed in flame.

Before Lucy could even manage to put up a Ward a humongous fire ball was bee lining straight for her.

Lucy stood frozen in fear, eyes wide like a deer in head lights. Her hands flew to her eyes, cowering in terror.

She waited, but oddly enough the pain never came.

Lucy peeked through her fingers and much to her surprise Levy was standing in front of her, guarding her with a Ward.

"L-Levy?" Lucy squeaked.

Levy grinned at the blonde over her shoulder, still holding the Ward.

"Hey Luce, sorry, I couldn't watch you get burned to a crisp."

On the other side of the Ward a certain fire wizard was less than pleased.

"What are you doing Levy! Dammit! You ruined it!" Natsu stomped on the ground immaturely, flames still whizzing around his fists like miniature rockets.

Levy dropped her Ward, her eyes returning to their normal hazel colour.

"Shut up you idiot! You could've killed her." Levy snapped, finger pointed at Natsu accusingly.

Natsu crossed his arms over his chest and shrugged, diverting his eyes from Levy's demanding gaze.

"So?" He mumbled coolly.

Anger buzzed along Levy's spine, she stepped closer to the wizard, finger inches from his nose.

"_So_?_So_! Just because you're a prestigious wizard doesn't give you the right to walk around the place, you little _" Levy screamed, her words echoing around the silent hall.

"Miss. McGarden! Mr. Dragneel! Stop this this instant!"

Everyone's heads swivelled to the doorway of the Grand Hall, Madame Porlyuscia stood, pink hair wild.

Lucy's heart seized, Madame Porlyuscia was known for _hating _uncivilized combat and everyone knew she despised the duelling rule.

Levy and Natsu stiffened, both dropping any offending magic they were planning on using on one another and transfixing their eyes on Porlyuscia.

"What _is _this nonsense!" She demanded, hustling towards the two wizards, eyes slits.

"Uhh, nothing." Natsu lied pathetically.

"J-just a duel Madame Porlyuscia." Levy stuttered, the healing teacher had always terrified her.

Porlyuscia scrutinized the two, sniffing them oddly.

Levy held her breath, it was like she could smell fear.

"I didn't strike you as the type for _duelling _Miss. McGarden. Mr. Drangeel on the other hand is known for such idiocy." Porlyuscia said snidely, shooting a pointed look at Natsu who blushed madly.

Levy quaked in her boots, she was a horrible liar, but for Lucy's sake . . .

"Yes, well, you see _"

"Silence girl, you're a awful liar, who was Mr. Dragneel _actually _duelling?" Porlyuscia was now looking around the room in search for her next victim.

"I-I was."

Like a hawk Porlyuscia's eye narrowed on the very anxious blonde who had raised her hand meekly.

"Lucy?" Porlyuscia gobbled, she knew the blonde was crazy but she didn't think she was that desperate to end her life.

A thick blush of embarrassment kissed Lucy's cheeks as she tugged on the hem of her skirts.

"Yes ma'am." She muttered under her breath.

Porlyuscia bit the inside of her cheek like she always did when she was thinking deeply.

"Both of you up to Mr. Dreyar's office now." She said, adjusting her robes.

Lucy nodded shyly, she was quite familiar with the Headmasters office by now and knew her way.

Natsu on the other hand was outraged, his jaw dropping considerably.

"Are you joking! I didn't do anything wrong! I'm completely within my rights to duel! Or have you forgotten the rules around here!" He yelled angrily, flapping his arms.

Porlyuscia glared daggers at the student, nose raised.

"Office, now." She snapped, pointing to the doorway.

Natsu huffed in frustration but dragged himself to the doorway and out of sight.

Porlyuscia smiled to herself, folding her hands inside her robes neatly.

Now that that was dealt with she could go back to her office and enjoy a nice cup of tea.

Smiling gleefully to the professor hurried down the halls in full retreat to her office.

**Hey everyone, look how bloody fast that update was. Holy shit. I update super fast when I'm interested in what I'm writing about. **

**How'd you like it? Hope it was okay? **

**Things are going to get real interesting next chapter. For sure.**

**Please review and favourite. **

**Thanks, bye.**

**3 Suicidal **


	3. Whispering Woods

**I can't believe all the positive feedback I'm getting from this, it's so wonderful. Thank you all so much. **

**Great reviews are an authors best motivators. **

**This chapter is going to be exciting, that's all I'm going to say. **

**Thanks again for all your support you guys are amazing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters nor do I profit from this in any way. **

_~Headmasters Office~_

Lucy sat patiently in the waiting room chairs, hands folded in her lap neatly. Although she was nervous she didn't really know what for. Duelling wasn't against the rules and neither her nor Natsu had used any Dark magic so she didn't really see why she needed to be here.

Natsu on the other hand was furious, he sat across from Lucy with his arms crossed over his chest, feet tapping the marble floor.

He had never been to the Headmasters office before, well, that was a lie. He'd actually been here many times for various pranks he had pulled in previous years but those were all minor.

He shuddered at the idea of getting a letter home, Igneel would kill him. Literally. His father was never forgiving when Natsu had involved himself in petty mistakes.

Puffing exasperatedly Natsu shifted his weight in the uncomfortable waiting room chairs.

Lucy, who decided to use her time wisely, had pulled out her Divination booklet and was studying the formations of tea leaves.

Natsu, who's boredom had got the better of him careened his neck so he could see what Lucy was furiously reading.

"Divination's a joke." Natsu scoffed, resting his hands behind his head.

Lucy glared at the wizard over her book icily, Divination was another class she could partially stand and here he was mocking it.

"Shut up. No one asked your opinion." Lucy grumbled. Having to sit in the same room with this nitwit was slowly killing her.

Natsu just snorted and turned his head away, Lucy always managed to call his bluff and that seriously bothered him.

"This is all your fault you know."

Lucy's head snapped up at Natsu's words, brown eyes narrowing into dagger like slits.

"Are you kidding me? You're the one who threw the egg at the back of my head!" Lucy snapped, closing her book abruptly.

Natsu rolled his eyes, fixing his eyes back on the blonde. "You're the one who picked the fight."

Lucy's hands balled into fists, she wanted to jump up and kick Natsu's egotistical head right of his shoulders.

Natsu rose a singular eyebrow as he saw Lucy's eyes flicker yellow, and her magical presence strengthen.

"You sure you wanna fight me again Princess, remember who won the last time." Natsu said smoothly, knowing if Lucy advanced him here she'd be toast.

Lucy, who also noticed if she attacked Natsu in front of the Headmasters office she'd be most likely expelled calmed herself.

Lucy closed her eyes, leaning back into the chair, relaxing.

Natsu frowned slightly, he was kinda looking forward to the old man kicking her ass.

"You fought dirty." Lucy said, eyes still closed, voice fair.

"How did I fight dirty? I knocked you over because you're pathetically weak." Natsu sneered, the boisterous blonde really getting on his nerves.

"A real wizard would have used magic." Lucy hissed, eyes snapping open.

Natsu chuckled, leaning forward, onyx eyes narrowing.

"So you wanted me to turn you into ash, hmph, amusing." Natsu sniggered arrogantly.

Lucy was about to spit back at him when the office door flung open.

Headmaster Makarov stood in the doorway, his short form demanding both teens gaze.

"Natsu, Lucy." Makarov said coolly, his face impassive.

Natsu sat up in his seat, Lucy gulped.

"This way please." Makarov said, turning on his heel and retreating back into the office.

Shooting each other chilly glares Natsu and Lucy stood and hustled to keep up with the Headmasters brisk pace.

The hallway leading up to the office was dark, and smelled like old books and wax candles. Lucy loved it. It reminded her of her own library back home, she smiled wistfully.

"Whatcha grinning about dork?" Natsu sniggered in her ear.

Lucy blushed madly, slapping away Natsu's face. Straightening her back she quickened her pace so she was right behind Makarov.

When they reached the end of the hall Makarov pulled out a long, slender key and inserted it into the lock on the door and turned it.

The lock giggled, as if someone was tickling it and then allowed the door to swing open.

"Welcome back Master." The lock muttered lazily.

Makarov titled his head slightly, then hurried inside, the two wizards in tow.

As soon as they were all inside the door closed once again.

The Headmasters office was a mess, various objects cluttered the numerous book shelves and papers flew around the room on magical wings. Exotic birds chirped inside their cage, black eyes blinking at the visitors.

Makarov hardly noticed the chaos, instead he headed straight for his desk, which sat in the middle of the room.

Promptly Makarov sat in the large chair behind his desk, placing a rather crooked pair of spectacles upon his nose.

Lucy and Natsu shuffled awkwardly to the remaining to chairs on the opposite side of the desk and sat down.

Once they were seated Makarov, folded his hands under his chin and examined the two wizards.

"So, Madame Porlyuscia said you two were creating havoc in the Grand Hall." Makarov said.

Lucy swallowed thickly, nodding.

"Hmm." Makarov pondered, tapping his chin.

"Do these glasses make me look professional? Mira said I should wear them."

Lucy and Natsu blinked, taken aback by the sudden question, dumbfounded.

Sighing Makarov plucked them off the bridge of his nose and placed them on his cluttered desk.

"You two are honestly no help."

Natsu, who had better things to do than give the Headmaster fashion advice spoke up suddenly.

"Um, excuse me Headmaster but aren't you going to get mad at us or something?"

Makarov looked at the pink haired wizard, confused.

"Why would I get mad at you? You two were _just _duelling weren't you?" He asked.

Natsu's brow furrowed.

"Yes sir." He said stiffly.

"Then why would I get mad at you? You are perfectly within your rights to duel, I'd just prefer you'd do it outside next time, the kitchen staff was a little upset at the mess you two caused." Makarov rambled mindlessly.

Lucy cleared her throat. "So, if we're not in trouble, why are we here?"

Makarov laughed, tapping his chin with a quill that sat on his desk.

"Porlyuscia can be such a _stiffler _sometimes. But, seeing as she's one of the oldest staff members around I called you two up here to put her mind at ease."

Lucy and Natsu gawked at the Headmaster. They were only here to put the crazy healing teachers mind at rest!

"So, if we're not in any trouble can we leave?" Natsu asked.

"Haha! Of course, of course child, leave if you wish. I only held you up here for some company but if you're _that _desperate to leave . . ."

Natsu leaped out of his chair, dashing towards the door.

"See ya." He called over his shoulder, yanking the door open and disappearing from sight.

Lucy watched Natsu go, relieved she wasn't near that idiot any longer.

"Lucy, is their something you wish to ask me?" Makarov asked, face serious once again.

Lucy glanced back at the Headmaster, face paling.

"N-no, nothing sir." She mumbled, standing from her seat.

Lucy gathered her books and began to head out when Makarov called out to her.

"Don't worry so much child, you'll find your way in this world eventually."

Lucy stopped, mulling over the words that were just spoken to her.

"Thanks Headmaster." She grinned over her shoulder, before running out.

Makarov smiled to himself, if only he knew then what those words truly meant.

_~Later that night~_

_Study Block~_

Levy scanned around the whole common room for any sight of Lucy. Everyone was busy studying, practising spells quietly, or reading. It was nearly nine o clock and Levy hadn't seen Lucy since dinner. Levy munched on the bottom of her lip anxiously, curfew was drawing near and if Lucy wasn't back she'd be in serious trouble.

"Levy!"

Levy turned to see Erza and Juvia waving her over to their comfortable spot by the fire place. Levy waved back tentatively, now nibbling her fingernails in worry.

Where the hell was Lucy?

"Levy! Hurry up!" Juvia called, smiling brightly.

Sighing Levy scrunched her books closer to her chest and hurried over to where her friends were waiting.

The nagging feeling of the missing Lucy blurring in the back of her mind.

~_Lost with Lucy~_

Lucy had no idea where she was. She'd been attending this school for over three years and none of this looked familiar at all.

Lucy groaned, all she wanted was to go for a peaceful stroll after dinner, not get lost.

Now if Lucy was any good at magic she could have used a simple Direction spell but Lucy wasn't any good with magic.

It was dark, the moon wrapped in a blanket of clouds. The stars peeping out of the fog cover.

Lucy paced nervously, it was _way _past curfew and if she was caught she'd definitely be expelled.

The Whispering Woods were dangerous at night. Rumours of horrid creatures dwelling within, waiting for the chance to jump out.

Lucy had never actually believed such nonsense, but now that she was actually standing on the edge of the forest her mind was _way _past logic.

Lucy bit her fingernails, a bad habit she'd picked up from Levy over the years and stared into the forbidding looking woods.

The trees were so dense that if one got lost in there the likelihood of ever getting out again was very slim.

Lucy cursed colourfully, wishing she could remember the damned Direction spell. It was _such _ a simple spell yet she couldn't remember it at all.

Lucy raked her brain, desperate to remember the words.

"Umm, Orihior Direction." Lucy tried.

Nothing.

"Damn." Lucy moaned.

"Okay, okay, one more time." Lucy muttered under her breath, pacing once again.

"Orihiro no Directionair!" Lucy chanted, again nothing.

Lucy was about to try again when a ear shattering scream ripped through the air.

Lucy froze, paralysed.

The scream had come from the forest . . . was somebody lost in there? Lucy cringed at the thought, those woods were creepy, not to mention supposedly haunted.

Lucy waited again, hoping to hear the scream once again.

Just as Lucy had suspected the scream rang through the night sky once again.

This time Lucy was positive it came from the woods.

Lucy peered into the forest, shivering running down her spine.

"Hello." Lucy called quietly, stepping closer to the forest edge.

No answer.

Apprehensively Lucy inched closer to the trees, every bone in her body telling her to run the other direction.

A eerie fog was settled within the trees, like a sheet covering whatever horrors it held from view.

Lucy's heart was like a drum, beating crazily within her rib cage.

"Calm Lucy, you're okay." Lucy whispered to herself, trying to calm her electrified nerves.

"Someone in those deep,dark woods needs your help." She muttered, trying to coax a bit of heroics out of her terrified shell.

Taking deep breaths Lucy squeezed her eyes closed as she set her right foot into the forest.

She waited.

Nothing happened.

Letting out a relieved sigh Lucy opened her eyes once again, taking another step into the woods, more bravely now.

Once Lucy was completely engulfed by the forest she realized she had no clue where she was going.

Looking around aimlessly Lucy struggled to see anybody.

"Hello! Anybody out there!" Lucy shouted, hands cupped to her mouth.

The forest responded in silence.

Lucy tittered nervously, this was a stupid idea.

It was so dark by now that Lucy had to keep her arms out in front of her to prevent herself from walking into trees.

"I'm going to die in here. Alone. No one will even find my body." Lucy mumbled depressingly to herself, hysterics running through her body.

Lucy took another step, stubbing her toe on a fallen log. Yelping Lucy tumbled down the slope, screaming as the dark woods around her spun.

As soon as Lucy had stopped her frantic rolling she sat up, rubbing her sore noggen and dusting off her now dirty blouse.

"Ouch." Lucy grumbled angrily, untangling her legs.

"That bloody hurt."

Lucy looked up from her bruised and beaten body to examine her surroundings. A pond sat meters away, the blue water glimmering sincerely in chilly dark.

"A pond?" Lucy mouthed, standing and walking over to the mysterious water.

Lucy looked down at the untouched waters, her face staring back at her.

"Gaah!" Lucy yelped.

"I look awful!" She whined, her bedraggled appearance shocking her.

Frantically Lucy began pulling the numerous leaves and sticks out of her blonde hair, huffing angrily.

Once she had done everything she could for her distressed appearance Lucy knelled beside the pond, careening over at the mirror-like waters.

"At least someone cares about a poor wizards thirst." Lucy muttered, silently thanking God for his grace.

Carefully Lucy dipped her fingers in the cool water.

Lucy gasped as waves of electricity ran through her arm. Pulling back her arm Lucy stared at the water in awe. What the hell was that?

Again Lucy thrust her arm in the mystifying water, the same electrifying feeling tingling up her arm.

"This is crazy." Lucy whispered, eyes wide as saucers, her whole arm now swallowed by the water.

Lucy was about to pull her arm back when she felt something clutch her wrist.

Lucy shrieked, trying to scramble away from the waters edge but whatever it was held tight.

She struggled effortlessly as she was slowly dragged into the waters.

"HELP!" Lucy yelled, tears springing to her eyes.

"HELP!"

But no such help came, for no one could hear her fruitless cries.

Soon the dark waters closed over Lucy's vision and she found herself being pulled closer and closer to the bottom of the pond.

Lights danced behind Lucy's eyes momentarily before her mind spun out of control and everything was replaced by the darkness.

**Holy shit. Another super fast update. I swear I'm a God. Truly. Anyways, Lucy's in a big mess but her 'new' powers are going to start kicking next chapter. **

**Thanks for your support. **

**Please review and favourite, means a lot. **

**Till next time**

**3 Suicidal **


	4. Moth to Flame

**MEEERP. Update, lalalala. Thank you all for all your feedback, and favourites. Means a lot to me. And a lot of you keep posting saying that Natsu is really OOC. And yes, I'm aware. Trust me on this one. He won't be that much of a jerk for very much longer, things will begin to change quickly, have faith. **

**Anyways, please read and enjoy as best you can. **

Lights flashed behind Lucy's closed eyelids, like a downpour of fireworks. Lucy felt _detached, _her mind spun, everything was numb.

Something was ringing painfully in the back of her skull, like a nasty reminder of something she was forgetting.

Lucy winced as she opened her eyes, the lights blinding her momentarily.

As the room filled in so did the past events.

The nasty reminder of _drowning _pricked at the back of her mind_,_that and getting lost.

But as Lucy gained more awareness she began to question if she _did _actually drown.

She was sprawled on what seemed like an endless field of green grass, her nose buried in the sweet smelling grass.

Lucy rolled over, inhaling deeply, eyes wide as an endless sky of whiteness stared down at her.

"Where am I?" Lucy muttered to herself mindlessly.

"You're finally awake."

Lucy jumped out of her skin, the initial shock of another voice making her jump to her feet in fear.

She scanned the plain, she didn't _see _anybody.

She was definitely going insane.

"You sure are a hyper one." The voice echoed again.

Lucy whipped her head around, again no one else stood alongside her, what the hell was going on?

"W-who's there?" Lucy called out, her voice wobbling unsteadily.

"I guess I should stop teasing you and actually show myself, shouldn't I?" The velvet like voice cooed, more talking to themselves than Lucy.

Terrified and heart hammering Lucy tried unsuccessfully to act calm, collected.

"Close your eyes."The voice whispered in her ear seductively.

Seizing up, Lucy took a calming breath then let her eyes slip closed once again.

For what felt like a lifetime Lucy stood there, eyes closed, waiting for whoever was going to appear to actually do so.

"You can open your eyes now." The voice said smoothly, nonchalantly.

Lucy did as she was told, the voice was surprisingly persuasive.

Lucy almost fainted from shock when she saw the most beautiful man she'd ever laid eyes on standing right in front of her. Lucy wasn't exactly sure what she was expecting from the mysterious voice but this certainly wasn't it.

He stood meters away from her, hazel eyes concentrating on her face intently, hands stuffed in his jean pockets. His copper hair hung in his eyes, full lips met in a simple bow on the lower half of his face. A nice, angular nose sat squarely on his face, the even plains of his face unmarred by any imperfections.

Lucy couldn't manage anything except a exceedingly dumbfounded look.

At Lucy's ridiculous appearance the boy quirked his eyebrows in amusement, puckering his lips slightly in thought.

"Well, you're definitely cuter than the previous ones."

Lucy knew he was talking but she was so distracted by his lips moving as he spoke the words flew right over her head.

Again, he seemed to notice this and a small smirk slipped across his face.

"What's your name?" He asked, voice a enticing whisper.

"Lucy." Lucy blurted out bluntly. Something about this man made you want to spill every dirty little secret, without a question he was something unworldly.

"Cute." He said, another small smile gracing his face.

Lucy felt something _sinister _pulsate off this man, like dark energy had coiled itself around him like a snake. Although Lucy was sure something was _terribly _wrong she couldn't help but feel drawn to him, like a moth to flame.

"Who are you?" Lucy asked, voice hoarse.

Again he directed his eyes on her, a unusual expression set on his face.

"Angel." He said flatly.

Lucy swallowed thickly, well she couldn't find a more fitting name. He truly did _look _like an angel.

"Why am I here?" Lucy asked, straightening her back a little, pulling back her shoulders.

Angel let out a small laugh, like he was in on some inside joke he didn't expect Lucy to understand.

"I saved your life obviously. You _were _kind of drowning in a pond." He said calmly.

Lucy felt her nerves shoot through her veins like electric wires. She didn't say anything.

Angel kept his intimidating gaze on her face, Lucy felt sheepish and shuffled her feet in the thick grass awkwardly.

"But I did bring you here for a reason."

Lucy looked up, brown eyes wild, her lungs felt strained.

"You see I don't really make a habit of saving mortals. Unless their is something I can gain from it. . ." Angel murmured, eyes dancing over Lucy's figure.

Lucy suddenly felt very self-conscious and a thick blush painted her cheeks.

"What do you want from me?" Lucy asked, trying her best to sound fearless.

Angel chuckled coldly, shaking his head.

"Nothing, the actual question is what do you want from _me_?"

Lucy froze, her mind racing, what did he mean? He was the one who brought her here? Didn't that mean he wanted something from her?

Confusion wracked Lucy's mind.

"Don't kill yourself over there." Angel snickered, voice playful. "How about I make it easier on you? I have the ability to grant you any one thing you want. From the _deepest, darkest _part of your soul." He said airily, eyes still fixed on Lucy, watching her every move.

"What do _you _want the most?" He whispered, eyes taunting.

A million thoughts whirled inside Lucy's head, all her faults, her failure at magic. A guilty image of Lucy dominating Natsu with her magic power flashed in her mind. The _raw _power, the throbbing strength it would give her!

Lucy shook those thoughts out of her mind. The feeling like if she took anything this man offered she'd be signing a death wavier strong in her mind.

"I-I don't want anything." Lucy stammered, shielding her eyes from his, her lies apparent.

"You're lying." Angel snarled.

Lucy felt her knees turn to butter, she wanted to scream and run away, but she knew no one could hear her. She was trapped.

"I feel your need. Your need to her powerful, to her accepted." Angel hissed, his mouth now inches from Lucy's ear.

"I'll grant you your one wish, Lucy. Your one _very dirty _secret wish."

Lucy felt fear tremor through her body, hot tears ran down her face.

"No, no, NO!" Lucy wailed, hands pressed to her eyes, shaking her head furiously, she needed to block out the sound of his voice!

Angel stepped back, arms crossed over his chest.

"It's to late. You're mine."

Angel's hand shot out, yanking Lucy's wrist. Lucy shrieked, struggling to get away from his grasp.

"It was you! It was _all _you! You're the one who dragged me into the pond!" Lucy screamed, thrashing at Angel with all her might.

"I did what needed to be done!" Angel snapped, wrenching Lucy's index finger from her clenched fist.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Lucy screeched loudly.

"Stop squirming!" Angel growled.

Lucy felt her blood slow, her eyes growing heavy, her body went limp.

Angel pricked her finger, examining the small droplet of blood on the end of the pin closely.

He let go of Lucy's body, she hit the ground painfully.

"Now, the contract is signed." Angel smiled devilishly.

Lucy felt her body grow weaker and weaker.

"Go to hell." Lucy spat feebly, eyes rolling into the back of her head.

Angel grinned down at the now unconscious witch.

"I'm already there."

"What was she thinking?"

"I . . . I don't know. I'm just glad she's safe now. I was so worried about her. She's never done anything this reckless before. I don't know what got into her."

"I need to check on the other patients, watch over her for me."

"Of course ma'am."

Voices droned on endlessly in Lucy's mind, the blackness still swamping her vision pleasantly. Sleep felt great, like she hadn't closed her eyes from centuries.

Something warm was on her forehead and it sent nice tremors of warmth throughout her body.

A nagging feeling like something was _very _wrong sat in the back of her mind, haunting her.

Lucy wriggled in her sleep, the feeling now strangling her previously happy thoughts.

"Lucy?" A familiar voice from the void called.

Lucy took deep, ragged breaths, her mind blanketing whatever darkness she wished to seek.

"Porlyuscia, I think something's wrong!"

Lucy felt like magma was snaking through her veins, she withered and groaned as a burning sensations set fire across her skin.

"She's burning up!" Another frantic voice pounded against Lucy's sensitive head.

"W-what do we do?"

Lucy let out an agonized scream as her eyes shot open and the world filled in around her.

Levy cowered over her, her eyebrows knitted together anxiously.

Everything was blurred but Levy's face, Lucy panted, sweat dripping down her face.

"Lucy! Are you alright!" Levy tittered nervously, hands crushing Lucy's in a death grip.

A small, weak smile slide across Lucy's face.

"I-I'm fine." She lied, voice hardly above a whisper.

Porlyuscia then popped into Lucy's vision, her eyes narrowed.

"You gave us quite a scare. We found you half-dead near the green houses." Porlyuscia said coldly, looking down on Lucy scornfully.

Levy frowned, eyes watching Lucy steadily as Lucy sat up in the bed she was resting in.

"What were you thinking?" Levy whispered, eyes questioning.

Lucy leaned back against her sparse arrangement of pillows, the room had stopped spinning at least.

"I don't know." Lucy whispered tiredly, she really didn't feel like explaining herself.

Levy frowned deeper, pulling away slightly, mistrust written all over her features.

"You're not telling me something." Levy said stiffly.

Lucy sighed, closing her eyes, a massive headache picking apart her brain painfully.

"It's nothing Levy. Don't worry about it." Lucy muttered quietly.

Levy stood from her seat beside Lucy's cot and grabbed her jacket abruptly.

"I have to go." She said coldly, turning on her heel and marching out of the infirmary.

Lucy groaned, pulling the scratchy blankets up to her chin.

How could she possibly explain to Levy what she couldn't even remember?

"Miss. Heartfillia, you're going to have to stay the night here. You're in a much better condition than before, so I'll allow you to go to class to tomorrow." Porlyuscia said, measuring the medication Lucy was going to have to take into a large spoon.

"But, I'd advise, for future reference, stay out of the woods." Porlyuscia said callously. "Now open your mouth."

Lucy obliged to the order, the spoon tickling the back of her throat unpleasantly. Lucy swallowed the nasty tasting liquid and then fell back into her pillows.

With a calculated nod Porlyuscia placed a glass of water on the tray beside Lucy's bed.

"Now sleep child." She ordered.

Then Lucy all to willingly obliged.

**Hey guys. Sorry Lucy didn't actually _use _her awesome powers of awesome yet. The chapter was verging on to long if I kept on going so, sorry. **

**I'll update soon so don't sweat it to much. **

**What did you think about my OC Angel. Kinda a douche hey? Yeah I know, I love it. XD**

**Please review, favourite and such, means a lot. **

**3 Suicidal **


	5. Pickled Ugg Egg

**Hello people of the internet variety. This is another update coming to you live from my cave of a bedroom in northern Canada. **

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, you're all so kind. 3**

**So please sit back and enjoy, to the best of your ability this following chapter. **

~_The following morning~_

Lucy awoke to the distant grumbling of a seemingly upset Porlyuscia.

"Dammit, where did I put that Telltogs Tail?"

Lucy moaned, the infirmary was so damn loud. She'd hardly slept last night due to some first year who had a stomach flu and was puking constantly.

Light filled the large room, warming Lucy's closed eyelids pleasantly. Lucy knew she had to get up, unlike Levy Porlyuscia wasn't going to remind her to get moving.

Mumbling unhappily Lucy's eyes fluttered open, the tall ceilings and rafters staring down on her.

It had to be around 6:30, breakfast would get be starting soon.

At the thought of food Lucy's stomach lurched, a wave of hunger tearing apart her gut.

Frowning Lucy pushed back her blankets and tossed her feet over the side of her bed. Yawning Lucy stretched, toes brushing the chilly tile floor.

"Morning Miss. Heartfillia." Porlyuscia appeared beside her, measuring an awful looking green mixture into a cup.

Smiling gently Lucy waved at the elderly pink haired lady, standing now and stretching more thoroughly.

"Morning." Lucy muttered through a stifled yawn.

"Levy dropped these off for you early this morning." Porlyuscia gestured to a neat stack clothes, Lucy's school uniform.

"She said something about hurrying to the library to study, what a dedicated witch she is." The healer rambled, organizing things in a drawer near Lucy.

"She is." Lucy said, smiling at the thought of her keen friend.

Lucy grabbed the bundle of clothing off the seat, and began hustling towards the doorway.

"Byeee!" She called over her shoulder cheerfully.

Porlyuscia watched the boisterous blonde run out, a worried look creeping on her face.

Call it a witches intuition but something seemed very wrong about that girl, very wrong indeed.

_~At Breakfast~_

"Whew, just in time for breakfast." Lucy beamed joyfully, straightening out her fresh pressed uniform with her hands.

Lucy ruffled her blonde hair, after taking the quickest shower of her life her hair was still damp.

A large grumble vibrated from Lucy's stomach, her belly demanding food.

Applying her favourite cherry lip gloss and with a saucy wink at her bathroom mirror Lucy rushed down the stairs, heading for the Grand Hall.

Loud voices could be heard from the hallway outside, raucous giggles and various chatter welcomed Lucy cheerfully.

Lucy pushed open the door, the smell of food hitting her like a freight train.

Lucy inhaled deeply, grinning in spite of herself.

The familiar voices of her friends sounded in her ears, with a large grin on her face Lucy hurried towards where her dormitory was seated.

Her friends were so busy with their separate conversations they didn't notice Lucy approaching until she was seated in the vacant spot beside Juvia.

The bluette snapped her head around, blue eyes wide at the sight of the blonde beside her.

"L-Lucy!"

At this everyone else at the table also stopped their train of conversation at stared at the blonde, flabbergasted.

"Lucy! You're alright! We were all so worried about you." Lisanna blurted out, blinking in surprise as if she couldn't totally comprehend the sight of the blonde witch.

Lucy beamed at her friends, reaching for one of the many pieces of toast that sat stacked on a plate.

"Of course I'm alright." Lucy giggled, shoving the buttered bread into her mouth.

"You sure are hungry." Levy laughed, sipping on a tall glass of cranberry juice.

Lucy grinned through a mouthful of toast, her friends all laughing at the sight.

"It's good to see you're safe." Erza said, munching on a celery stick, eyeing the blonde curiously.

Lucy swallowed her toast, then took a large gulp of orange juice, then smiled again.

"You guys worry to much. I only got lost."

"But Levy said you were in the Whispering Woods." Juvia pointed out.

Lucy chewed on her second piece of toast thoughtfully for a moment, again having that awful feeling that she was forgetting something really important.

"All those ghost stories about those woods are bogus, I was in there for over an hour and I didn't see nothing." Lucy said bravely, puffing her chest up with pride.

At this all the girls cooed in astonishment, asking Lucy questions about the forbidden forest.

"Hey Luce, I must admit we're all a little disappointed you came out of those woods alive."

Lucy turned slowly in her seat, knowing that voice all to well.

Natsu, Gray and an insanely bored looking Jellal stood in front of her.

Juvia tensed up in her spot beside Lucy, her face growing hot at the sight of Gray.

Lucy crossed her legs, a smug smile tugging at her lips.

She didn't know why but adrenaline shot through her nerves, she _wanted _Natsu to fight her.

"Good morning." Lucy said calmly, a voice that wasn't quite her own coming out of her mouth.

Natsu shifted his weight, an unsettling cruel looking plastered on Lucy's face.

"You're awfully calm for someone who almost died last night." Natsu sneered.

Lucy began stirring her half full cup of orange juice with her pinky, body relaxed, at ease.

"Why wouldn't I be? Death is the most calming thing in the mortal world." Lucy said coolly, eyes glaring up at Natsu.

Fear rocketed through Natsu, her eyes were completely black! He struggled to keep his composure, but her liquid black eyes felt like they were piercing his soul.

Alarmed Natsu stepped back, his friends seemingly oblivious to Lucy's terrifying eyes.

"Natsu, what's wrong with you?" Gray hissed under his breath.

Natsu reeled backwards more so, pure terror written on his face.

"Scared pretty boy?" Lucy snarled, her lip curling up demonically.

Natsu grabbed Gray and Jellal's collars, turning on his heel and darting away. The other two teens dragged behind him.

Juvia blanched, shocked. "Lucy w-what was that?"

Lucy shook her head, eyes flickering back to their normal brown colour, an odd buzzing in the back of her head.

"I-I don't really know." Lucy said honestly, head spinning.

From across the table Levy frowned, forehead creasing, something was definitely wrong. She just couldn't put a finger on what.

_~Potions Class~ _

"Good morning class!" Madame Strauss greeted her potions class gleefully, placing her steaming cup of tea on her desk.

"Good morning Madame Strauss!" The class echoed back.

Out of all the teachers at Fairy Tail Madame Strauss was the most loved. Her two classes, Transfiguration and Potions were everyone's favourites.

"It's good to see everyone is so awake this morning." Mirajane said, leaning against the front of her desk, mug half way to her lips. "Because we have a real difficult potion today."

At this the whole class simultaneously groaned. Just because they liked Madame Strauss didn't mean they enjoyed the tedious work of making potions.

Lucy sat attentively in her desk, hoping today she could make up for her past failure.

"Today we're making Helgen's Halt. This is a complicated potion, the drinker will freeze in stasis for exactly ten hours, no matter the amount. The boiling stages are complex and _very _important, if you don't boil a certain part of the mixture long enough you can seriously affect your outcome . . ."

Lucy zoned out, her attention fixated on the fluttering MockingMay that sat solemnly in it's cage behind Madame Strauss's desk.

The bird's long lavender beak picked at the seeds in it's food dish, clucking quietly to itself.

The birds clawed feet scratched at it's gorgeous turquoise feathers tiredly.

_**Poor bird, he looks so bored.** _Lucy thought to herself, hands cradling her chin.

_I'm a girl. _

Lucy jumped, her thighs bumping against the bottom of her desk, whose voice was that? Lucy peered around the room but everyone was still listening to the teacher.

_It's me young one. The bird. _

Lucy's eyes jolted back to the cage, the birds black eyes now locked on hers.

_**Y-you can talk?** _Lucy thought, mind caked in confusion.

The bird titled it's head to the side, clacking it's beak together.

_Yes. _

_**B-But how? **_Lucy wondered, leaning forward in her seat.

_All animals can talk young one, humans just don't listen. _

Lucy chewed on the bottom of her lip.

_**How come I can talk to you then? **_Lucy asked.

_Because you listen young one. _

Lucy thought that over, had she always been able to talk to animals? No. This was crazy, she definitely needed more sleep.

_You're not crazy young one, you have just remembered how to listen. _The bird croaked.

_**Why do you keep calling me young one? **_Lucy asked, all conversation outside her head irrelevant.

_Because you have barely lived. I am older than this building and wiser than any human mind. _

Lucy swallowed thickly.

_**What's you name? **_Lucy asked again.

_In this lifetime I've had many names but the one I like the most is Yule. _

Lucy smiled at the bird. _**That's a pretty name. **_

_It is the name of life, the air that sustains all of us. _

_**Do you ever wish to be . . . free? **_Lucy asked tentatively, bashful.

_Everyday young one. The wizards of the academy have kept me under lock and key for far to long. _

_**I'll let you free. **_Lucy said boldly.

Yule cocked her head again, pointy claws clinking against the cage.

_You speak recklessly young one, you do not know what they will do to you if they catch you. _

Lucy shook her head feverishly, determined.

_**I promise you, I will let you free. Soon. **_

_I hear the promise in your words, if you are true I shall do something for you in return. _

Lucy was about to project her thoughts back at the bird but a very loud voice broke her concentration.

"Lucy would you like to demonstrate how to properly crush a Pickled Ugg egg for the class?" Madame Strauss asked coldly, hand on her hips.

Lucy blinked, remembering where she was.

Again the whole classes eyes were directed at her, but this time she felt confident. Like she actually knew what to do.

"Sure." Lucy nodded.

Mirajane had to bite back her surprise at the girls willingness. Usually Lucy would blather some excuse to why she wasn't listening to the lesson and then rub the back of her neck sheepishly.

Lucy stood fluidly from her seat, everyone's eyes following her every move.

"Here's to hoping we won't all die." Lucy heard Natsu snicker, she remained calm.

Lucy stood beside Mirajane at the lab table, a very odd looking egg sitting in a awful pile of purple goop.

Crossing her arms over her busty chest Mira motioned at the project with gauged suspicion.

"Go ahead." Mira said.

Lucy nodded curly, facing the eggs.

"First you take the tongs and carefully remove the eggs from the remaining larva." Lucy said, hands smoothly extracting the egg.

"Be careful, if to much pressure is applied the egg with explode coating you in a very unpleasant green goo." Lucy said equally.

Mira stared at Lucy, blue eyes wide as saucers, even she herself couldn't remove the eggs with such grace!

"After you have extracted the egg you must dry it cautiously with a clean towel, the larva cells, if not removed, will interfere with your potion."

Lucy hands moved on their own, deliberately drying the egg with undeniable poise.

Murmurs broke out in the class, whispers of disbelief spreading like the plague.

"Then, once the egg is thoroughly dry you take a blunt knife and insert it in the centre of the egg. Making sure not to go to deep as if to disturb the foetus. Following this you continue from your

incision and make one large, clean cut."

Lucy smoothly did as she had just said until to perfectly even halves of the egg sat on the table.

"Now, with a sharp, clean scalpel you remove the contents of the egg and then cream with a wooden roller."

Mirajane gobbled like a fish, cheeks tinted red, she was absolutely floored.

As soon as Lucy finished the blonde stepped away from the table, bowed slightly and stood obediently at Madame Strauss's side.

"L-Lucy that was outstanding!" Mira gushed, clapping her hands together exuberantly.

Lucy smiled smugly, unbeknownst to her her eyes turned back into their milky brown colour.

"Thank you Madame Strauss, your praise is too kind for such a simple task." Lucy said humbly.

"A simple task!" Mira gasped, hands clutched to her chest. "You are too modest child! That was the most beautiful crushing of a pickled Ugg egg I've ever seen!" Mira exclaimed.

"Everyone a round of applause for Lucy's elegant tackling of this project!" Mira shouted enthusiastically.

The class clapped loudly. Well, everyone besides a very peeved fire wizard who _wasn't _so peachy about Lucy's apparent victory.

"Lucy please take a seat! Seeing how advanced you I don't see a need for you to do the project. Please just entertain yourself with whatever you see fit."

Lucy smiled, walking calmly back to her seat, that _same _smug grin slipping across her face.

"Thank you Madame Strauss." Lucy said.

Levy turned in her seat, that _same _look from earlier was plastered on Lucy's face.

Yes, something was wrong, very wrong.

**DEERRP. Hahaha, well their is the next chapter. What's going down with Lucy? She can talk to bloody animals. Whoa man. **

**Thanks for reading**

**Please review, favourite and such. Means a million**

**Until next time**

**3 Suicidal **


	6. Pearl Lake

**Hehehe, sorry this update is sorta late. I've been busy enjoying my summer vacation to the fullest extent. **

**So anyways, here's the update, and this chappie is going to be in Natsu's perspective. Just to freshen it up a little. Dip into his back story a little possibly, give you an outlet why he 'hates' Lucy so much. **

**A whole ton of you guys are asking me if Angel did actually take over Lucy's mind per say. And for right now in the story I'm not comfortable in telling you. ;P Let me just say Lucy is still Lucy but something is a _little _bit different. **

**Please enjoy to the best of your ability. **

_~Lunch Break~_

_~With Natsu~_

Natsu glared at the bubbly blonde as he munched viciously on the carrot stick gripped in his left hand. Her cascade of blonde hair is flung back as a girlish laugh leaves her mouth, her brown eyes squeezed shut in laughter.

"Natsu, what the hell are you staring at?" Gray asked, who was seated on the opposite side of the table from the wizard. Careening over his shoulder as if to see where Natsu's intense gaze is directed.

Natsu's thoughts dissipated inside his head, shifting his gaze to Gray's.

"Nothing." He muttered moodily, poking his black bean soup that sat in front of him absentmindedly.

"No, you were definitely staring at something." Jellal, who's seated alongside Gray added.

Natsu glared at the other teen, dropping his spoon with a clatter in his soup bowl.

"Shut up, no I wasn't." Natsu snaps.

"You've been acting oddly since Potions class this morning, what's up?" Loke chirps in, his teal eyes narrowing considerably.

Natsu let out an exasperated puff, he didn't actually _know _what was bothering him. He just knew his negative whirlwind of thoughts were definitely directed at the blonde.

After Potions was Charms, Natsu had always founds the class stupid. Why would he need to know how to turn a Field Faerie purple? So as he was sitting in his usual seat in the back of the class, scribbling in his text book whilst Lucy was excelling! Mr. Midnight, who was actually awake during today's lesson was so surprised at Lucy's sudden talent at Charms he stayed awake the whole class. Lucy had, somehow, perfected the Fayreen's Float!

"Heeelooo! Earth to Natsu! What is going _on _with you today?" Gray waved a hand in front of Natsu's face, obviously annoyed.

"What do you want?" Natsu asked tiredly, suddenly feeling drained.

"You keep zoning out, it's like you're not even paying attention to us." Jellal said, grey eyes narrowed to slits.

Natsu sighed, onyx eyes lingering back to the back of Lucy's head.

"I didn't sleep well okay!" He spat, standing abruptly, pushing away from the table.

"Where are you going!" Loke asked surprised, watching the salmon haired wizard stomp away.

"I'm heading out for a bit." Natsu said over his shoulder, not even giving his friends a fleeting glance.

Jellal, Gray and Loke all glanced at one another, the same thought passing through each others minds.

The fall sky was grey, clouds sitting lazily in the sky looking dreary. The grounds of Fairy Tail Academy were expansive, sitting nestled in a green valley it was secluded and quiet. The rolling hills gave the odd school a perfect cover, the thick forests surrounding keeping intruders out.

Natsu noticed none of this as he lazed underneath one of the large oak trees in the back courtyard. The leaves above his head panned out nicely, the dull grey light filtering through the leaves.

Natsu's arms cushioned his head from the rough bark, eyes half way closed.

It was nice to be out of those stuffy classrooms, away from all that nonsense for a while.

Everyone was in class providing Natsu with the perfect closure he was searching for.

It was around 2:30 and classes would be getting out soon, Natsu closed his eyes, relaxing.

What would he tell his friends? They'd be expecting answers, and he didn't have any.

He didn't even know why watching Lucy _succeed _bothered him so much. It was totally irrational. He knew that, he truly did but still it irritated him. Watching that _smug _grin slip across her face made him want to slap it right off.

Maybe she had finally resolved into letting Levy tutor her, that would make sense. _But _that didn't seem right, it was something _in _her that changed, that much Natsu knew.

The way her brown eyes clouded into that _terrifying _black colour, inky and endless. That moment she bested him in the cafeteria this morning, she was something else. _Someone _else and that scared him.

Natsu's eyes opened, the leaves above him rustling in the wind.

He was investing way to much thought into this matter.

Suddenly the loud chime of the afternoon school bells thundered through the air.

Natsu sighed, he knew within a matter of minutes his friends would be walking by this exact spot on their way to their dorm, he wanted to avoid that.

Sitting up Natsu pulled himself off the ground, brushing the grass off his wrinkled school uniform Natsu made his way towards Pearl Lake. Pearl Lake was located on the backside of the Academy, tucked alongside the tall Javelin Cliff mount. In the summer months of school, after class, everyone would tear down to the lake and swim in it's sapphire waters. The bravest of the boys would climb the side of the cliff, and jump off it's jagged formation, shrieking as they went.

No one would be going down to the lake today, not when the sky looked like it might pour rain at any second. It was private, secluded from the view of the courtyard, the prying eyes of others.

Natsu smiled in spite of himself as he walked along the stone path leading towards the lake, it had always been where he went to get away from the world.

The lake gleamed like a polished mirror, cobalt waters clear and untouched. Natsu plopped down on one of the large rocks onlooking the serene waters.

Natsu felt his body physically relax, as if stress was being emitted off him in waves.

This place always had made him feel comfortable, even since the first day of school. That was so long ago, five years had passed since then.

And so much had changed.

Natsu grinned shamelessly at the memory, allowing the memory to tug him into it's nostalgic waves.

_ Natsu cowered in his boots at the sight of the building in front of him. The Academy sprawled out in the fishbowl of the valley, arched doorways and windows flickering in the night. _

_It was late as the first years approached,they had been sitting on the train waiting apprehensively all day. _

_Unlike many of the other wizards here Natsu's family wasn't one of wizarding blood and his mother, Grandeeney, was shocked. His younger sister, Wendy, was devastated she hadn't inherited the magic that was obviously in Natsu's blood. His father, although harsh, was fair, and told Natsu his Grandfather had been a wizard of some magnitude and he was sure he had inherited his wizard blood. _

_In a tornado of confusion a twelve year old Natsu was hustled out of the door, a suitcase in hand. _

_Rushed to the train station Natsu boarded, his nose pressed to the glass watching the figures of his family disappear. _

_He sat in the train car, hands making odd drawings in the glass when a rather disoriented looking blonde stumbled into his train car, brown eyes blood shot and red. _

_She ignored Natsu, shoving her suitcase under her seat and curling into a rather pathetic looking ball on the seat across him. _

_Natsu stopped drawing in the foggy glass and stared bemused at the girl in the seat across him. _

_She was small for her age, slender and petite. Her knees knobby and her blonde hair hung messily __around her heart shaped face. _

_Her nose was shoved in between her knees, arms wrapped around them holding her in place. Small whimpers escaped her, like a lost puppy. _

_Pity swathed Natsu but he didn't know what to do, he had always come off brash and mean if he wanted to or not. _

_His mother had always told him "Natsu, people liked to be understood. Empathy is better than sympathy. Nobody wants your pity." _

_Natsu had no idea what she meant, what was the difference between empathy and sympathy? They sure sounded a lot a like, they couldn't be all that much different could they? _

_Braving the retribution Natsu spoke up._

"_Hey, are you okay?" _

_The distressed blonde peeked over her knees, eyebrows pulling upwards in surprise._

"_I don't want to be here." She peeped, looking out the window in dismay._

_Natsu frowned, although this new life was a complete mystery to him he was happy. His father told him wizards do great things, go on great adventures and are famous and loved by everybody. _

_Why wouldn't anybody want that?_

"_Why don't you want to be here?" Natsu asked, leaning forward. _

_This time the girl unlatched her arms from her knees, pulling out of her ball. _

"_Because I never asked to be a wizard. It was forced upon me. I didn't have a choice." She muttered sadly, eyes still fixated outside. _

_For some reason beyond Natsu this made his blood boil, he jumped up, finger pointing at Lucy accusingly. _

"_What would you know! Being a wizard is something to be proud of! You're nothing but a stupid girl I wouldn't expect you to know better!" Natsu shouted with ferocity. _

_Lucy sat there shocked for a moment, brown eyes wide, body numb, frozen. _

_Then a streak of pride shot through her, she also jumped to her feet. _

"_How __**dare **__you act like you know what I've been through! You're just some pompous kid brainwashed by your family that being a wizard is something spectacular! Wizards aren't as __**perfect **__as you may think! Wizards kill people! Innocent people! Use their magic to kill others! You're living a delusional fantasy!" Lucy screamed, face red with rage. _

_Natsu paused, his fathers words drowning inside his brain. _

"_Y-You don't know that!" Natsu said back, but his words sounded feeble even to him. _

"_Of course I do! A wizard killed my mom!" Lucy shouted, tears spilling over her cheeks._

_Spinning on her heel Lucy fluidly grabbed her suitcase and hurried out of the train car. _

_Natsu stood there dumbfounded. _

_Why hadn't his father told him that? That wizards killed people. _

_He had made a terrible mistake! He acted cocky, so damn cocky, he didn't even know what he was talking about. He was a fool. _

_A complete and utter fool. _

A sudden splash interrupted Natsu's memory, sending him spiralling back into reality. Startled Natsu slipped off the backside of the rock, cloaking him from the view of the lake.

A relieved laugh reached Natsu's ears, his face still buried in the grass, body sprawled.

What kind of idiot was swimming in the lake at this time of year?

Cautiously Natsu peeked his nose over the edge of the rock.

In the lake was Lucy! Her blonde hair wet and hung down to the middle of he back. Lucy's back was to him, her hands making lazy swirls in the water, the water barely grazing past her bellybutton.

Natsu sucked in a breath, his face flushing an embarrassing red.

The only things Lucy wore was her bra and her underwear.

Natsu pulled his head back into the cover of the rock, lungs hammering against his ribcage, hands clutched over his mouth.

What the hell was she doing in the lake! Not to mention half nude!

A cheerful tune floated through the air, Lucy was humming as she splashed in the chilly lake waters.

_I have to get the hell out of here! _Natsu mentally screamed to himself, alarms going off inside his head.

Natsu shifted his weight, knees touching the ground lightly. He had to crawl, no way was he going to risk being seen.

On hands and knees Natsu pushed forwards, scrambling up the slope towards the path. The path came into view, the stones clear through the trees. He was about to dart the final steps when his knees crunched a large stick.

KEEERACK.

The menacing sound split throughout the air, Natsu froze.

Lucy whipped around, her arms shielding her scantily covered chest fearfully, eyes wide, alarmed.

"W-who's there?" She asked nervously.

Natsu wanted to die, he wanted a huge sinkhole to swallow him up right then, never to return to this world again.

Lucy raised her hands, eyes slipping black once again.

"Elestia Moriaoa." Lucy said, loud and clear.

Natsu felt himself floating upwards, oh dear god help him.

Natsu thrashed inside the invisible field which held him captive, his body unwillingly being pulled closer to the lake.

Lucy squinted, a _body _floated inside her pull field.

Then a _very familiar_ head of pink hair tore across her vision.

"NATSU!"

**Uff, done with dat shit. I'll update before Friday but after that I won't be able to update for a bit because I'm going away. **

**So sorry. :( **

**But I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, what will happen between a regretfully naked Lucy and a very embarrassed Natsu? You'll have to wait and read. ;)**

**Thanks for all your support. **

**Means a lot. **

**Please update, favourite and such. **

**Thanks again, till next time. **

**3 Suicidal **


	7. A Past Forgotten

**Update time me harties. (fail at pirateness) I must say the new manga chapter, the one that came out today, was pretty epic buuuut . . . expected. We all knew Natsu and Gajeel would put Sting and Rouge in their place. **

**But that's beside the point. **

**Thank you all for your continual support, it's so motivating. 3**

**Hope you're all enjoying this story so far! At first I didn't think I'd be able to blend Harry Potter and Fairy Tail very well but . . . it seems to have worked out so far!**

**Please enjoy ~**

A million things crossed Lucy's mind in a matter of seconds. Firstly, that she should rip off all off Natsu's limbs then grind them into meat paste and feed it to his _nasty _friends. Second thought that she should drop him from her pull field and then gouge his eyeballs out herself. But her third thought was the most logical, drop him, grab him by the collar and question him.

"Would you mind putting me down?!" Natsu asked irritably, dangling awkwardly in Lucy's pull field, ten feet in the air.

Lucy blinked, centring back to the problem at hand.

Natsu.

Lucy let the magic cease in her veins, the spell diminishing.

As soon as Lucy stopped the spell Natsu plummeted to the ground, hitting it roughly then tumbling down the slope till he nearly rolled into the lake.

Natsu moaned in pain, curling into a bruised and battered ball and rubbing his sore, aching head.

"What the hell was that?!" Natsu snapped angrily, glaring at Lucy from his position on the ground.

Lucy didn't answer, instead she lunged forward, yanking Natsu by the collar and yanking him towards her and the lake.

Shocked by Lucy's power Natsu was now knee deep in the water with Lucy, his grey school pants now miserably wet.

Natsu began to open his mouth to demand what the hell she was doing but Lucy cut him off.

"What are you _doing _here? Spying on me?" She hissed, brown eyes narrowing into catlike slits.

Natsu rolled his eyes, feeling incredibly embarrassed as a girl half his size held him like a school ground bully.

"Don't flatter yourself so much Princess, I was here _first. _You disturbed _me._" He said, wriggling in the awkward position he was being held in.

Lucy deflated slightly, she had jumped to conclusions, although Natsu was a huge ass hole, he never really seemed _interested _in girls.

Clutching at straws Lucy shot back again with fiery anguish.

"Y-you weren't in class this afternoon!"

Again Natsu rolled his eyes, huffing moodily.

"So what? You gonna call my mommy?" He said mockingly.

Lucy faltered, she didn't even know Natsu's moms name. In reality, she truly didn't know anything about the wizard.

Until now she never really cared too.

Natsu watched Lucy curiously, indecision was written all across her features. Like she was thinking about something seriously and had completely forgotten about him being there.

Natsu cleared his throat rudely.

"Excuse me. If you're done with the interrogation can you let go of me now?" Natsu asked coyly.

The pinched look on Lucy's face relaxed, only slightly and she focused on Natsu again.

"What's your mom's name?" Lucy asked abruptly, eyes wide, intent.

Natsu's jaw dropped slightly, what was this all of a sudden? What had gotten into her? Why was she looking at him like that?

"Uhh what?" Natsu asked dumbly.

"What is your mothers name?" Lucy said distinctly, pulling the teenage wizard slightly closer to her face as if she was hanging on his answer.

"Umm, Grandeeney." He muttered, the closeness of the blonde's face making a feverish blush coat his cheeks.

A small smile slide across Lucy's lips, she released Natsu's shirt. He was now standing in waist deep water, he wondered if his slacks would ever dry.

"My moms names was Layla." Lucy said, her tone much gentler than any she'd ever used on Natsu before.

Natsu shifted in the cold water, what the hell was going on!? In all the five years Lucy had used plenty of tones on him. Tones of anger, tones of exasperation, disgust, annoyance, fear, sadness but never a tone like _this. _

He didn't know what to do! In all his life he had never felt as unsure as he did now, this uncertain, squeamish. He had always been, Natsu the rude, Natsu the jerk, Natsu the idiot never once had be been Natsu the _friend_.

So in his overwhelming confusion Natsu stood there, one finger raised as if he _was _going to say something but never did.

A smile tugged at Lucy's lips, never once had she seen Natsu absolutely speechless, so lost. If only she had a camera.

"Well . . . bye." Lucy said, an _almost _cheerful lilt in her voice.

Hands planted on the edge of the lake Lucy pulled herself out, walking steadily towards the other end of the lake where her clothes remained.

Dressing quickly Lucy grabbed her school bag and made her way back up the path towards the Academy.

Befuddled and shell shocked Natsu watched her go, his toes slowly going numb.

_~Late that night~_

Lucy stood in front of the bathroom mirror, gargling mouthwash inside her mouth. Levy stood at the sink beside her, combing out her wet, blue locks with seamless care.

"Where'd you go after class today Luce? I couldn't find you anywhere." Levy asked casually, although she was peering at the blonde out of the corner of her eye.

Leaning over Lucy spat the minty green liquid into the sink, washing it's sticky substance down the drain.

"I was in the library, I was trying to find a book on Latin Dreeths, nasty things they are." Lucy lied casually, not wanting Levy to know where she'd actually been. It was kinda like her _secret _place, in the colder months anyway.

Levy rolled orange curlers into her damp hair, still eyeing the blonde.

"Why were you researching Latin Dreeths?" Levy asked, she hadn't even _heard _of a Latin Dreeth before, how the heck did Lucy know what they were?

Lucy shrugged, curling her golden locks around her pinky casually.

"I saw them mentioned in this Configuration book I was reading, I was just curious is all." Lucy said. At least the part about her seeing them mentioned wasn't a lie.

"Lucy actually studying after class, what is the world coming too?" Lisanna said jokingly, entering they dorm bathroom.

Lucy stuck her tongue out at the short haired witch in good humour. "Oh shush." She giggled.

"Not to mention 'Head of the Class' Lucy excelling in _everything _she does. What's up with that?" Cana snorted, also entering the bathroom, yawning widely as she spoke.

An awful feeling spread throughout Lucy's gut, a terrible _nagging _feeling. That same feeling she'd been feeling for the past couple days, ever since she came back from the woods.

It was like a dark shadow looming in the back of her brain, silent but watching, always watching, observing. Lucy didn't know what it was but she was sure it was related to her newly acquired skill set, and that made her nervous.

Very nervous.

"Maybe all those years of being the underdog caught up with me and I was blessed by the Gods." Lucy said dramatically, pushing the awful feeling aside. Winking at her dorm mates jokingly.

The three other girls laughed, all joining in the 'gift from god' joke.

All the while that feeling she was being watched haunted her.

Lucy was drowning. Her mind spun as the cobalt waters crushed down upon her. Her lungs burned with lack of air, her legs screamed in protest as she tried to kick her way to the surface.

The water was cold, numbing her body, her nerves shot and slowing.

Bubbles swam past Lucy's eyes, the dim light above the water growing faint.

Suddenly Lucy was wretched from the waters, as if someone had flipped her world upside down.

A terrified shriek escaped Lucy's lips, her eyes clenching closed as she free fell.

Lucy waited for the pain, the sound of all the bones in her body breaking simultaneously. The searing pain as her head smashed against the ground.

None of this happened.

Lucy heard faint laughter, the sounds of children playing, a watchful mother laughing at her child's antics.

Lucy heard _happiness. _

Steeling herself Lucy opened her eyes, she found herself swathed in a pink, laced monstrosity of a dress sleeping on a park bench.

The innocent scene of children playing on a playground filled Lucy's vision. Pushing herself upright a lazy smile crossed her lips.

"Lucy! You're finally awake." A small blue haired girl was standing on the edge of the playground closest to Lucy, waving.

"L-Levy?" Lucy asked astonished.

The bluette in front of her looked no older than seven, a dirtied yellow dressed that hung to her knees soiled from childhood adventures. Hands grimy and brown with dirt, a huge grin on her face.

"Come play with us!" Levy said, eyes brimming with joy, motioning to the rest of the kids playing on the playground equipment.

Lucy's gaze wandered over to the playground.

A young Gray, shirtless of course, hung upside down on the monkey bars, beaming cheekily.

"Hey Luce! Look at me!" He yelled, making silly faces at Lucy.

Lucy smiled in spite of herself, waving at Gray.

A _very _dirty Loke was building what looked like a giraffe out of mud in a nearby puddle, dirt smudged across the bridge of his nose.

"Oi Lucy! Check it out! Just for you!" Loke called, grinning in pride at his lopsided creation.

"It looks great Loke!" Lucy hollered back, giving the young boy two massive thumbs up.

Levy walked over the the bench, tugging on Lucy's wrist impatiently.

"Come on, you have so much to see Lu Lu." Levy demanded.

Lucy stumbled behind the significantly shorter Levy awkwardly. Following wherever the kid was leading her.

A much shorted Juvia was twirling a umbrella around atop the slide, humming happily.

Jellal was poking Erza with a stick, Erza trying to hold back the urge to punch him in the face.

Soon Levy had leaded Lucy far past the playground, the laughter had diminished, it was silent.

They two girls stood at the edge of a forest, looking up at the leafy treetops in wonder.

The same feeling from earlier crept across Lucy's stomach, a forewarning _not _to go in those woods pulsating through her.

"Come on Lu, what you need to see is in there." Levy said, pointing into the dense woods.

Lucy gulped, a cold sweat forming on the back of her neck.

"I don't really think that's a good idea." Lucy said hoarsely, shaking her head, and inching away anxiously.

Levy looked up at the teenage girl, a sudden unexpected hardness on her face.

"You're not scared are you?"

Lucy's eyes darted back to the forest, yes, in fact she was _very _scared, she just didn't want to tell a seven year old Levy that.

"N-no." Lucy said hesitantly.

"Let's go then." Levy snorted, clenching onto Lucy's hand tightly.

Being dragged into the thick, overwhelming cover of the trees eyes seemed to follow her.

Self consciously Lucy's eyes darted around the forest surrounding her, this was _very _wrong.

"Come on Lucy, we're almost there." Levy said, ducking under a low hanging tree branch.

Swallowing the bile that threatened to pour out of her mouth Lucy also ducked.

The woods opened up to a clearing, upon a fallen log sat _Lucy's mother! _

Sitting around her like crows awaiting food was seven year old Lucy and Natsu.

" . . . Then Peach the Fairy waved a final good-bye and began to flutter back home. A large smile on her face."

Layla closed the story book that sat on her lap, brown eyes looking up through her thick lashes, a sly smile on her beautiful thick lips.

"Aw, you too missed the story. Too bad." Layla said gently, mischievously.

"M-mom!?" Lucy gasped, emotion swelling in her throat.

Layla smiled gently, folding her hands in her lap neatly.

"Hello Lucy, care to join us?"

Lucy stepped forward, heart pounding, disbelief evident on her face.

The young Natsu and Lucy swivelled around, two uncharacteristically large grins on their little faces.

"Hello Lucy! Join us for story time!" They both said in synch.

"Yes Lucy, _please _join us for a story." Layla said.

Lucy stepped back, fear chocking her, something was wrong. That _wasn't _her mother.

"W-who are you?" Lucy asked fearfully.

Layla cocked her head in mock innocence.

"Why your mother of course silly."

"YOU'RE LYING!" Lucy screamed, turning to run back down the path when something grabbed her ankle. Lucy fell to the ground.

Lucy snapped her head around, body withering in the dirt.

A _hideous _monster with contorted features stared up at her hungrily. It was Levy! Her blue hair ragged, knotted, her face now had a long black beak.

"Come back." It rasped, beak clacking, saliva dripping, beady eyes unblinking.

Lucy screamed, trying unsuccessfully to kick the creature off her leg.

"What's wrong sweetie, don't like who you _actually_ are?" A demented image of Lucy's mother flashed

across her vision.

Angular yellow eyes, thick black bloodied lips, pointed ears, thick blood like red hair.

"Trust me, you'll like the transformation when we're done."

Lucy squeezed her eyes shut. Focusing on controlling her magic, the heated power flooding through her veins.

"LIMITLESS SHIMMER!"

Shining yellow glitter coated Lucy's vision as the world around her spun.

The hollow screams of the monsters left behind ringing raw in her ear drums.

**FUU. Done now. Can't update for a while due to lack of internet connection. **

**Forgive me. **

**Hope you enjoyed. **

**Please review and favourite and such. **

**Love you babies. **

**3 Suicidal **


	8. A Blooming Friendship?

**Hey everyone, wassup? **

**I feel slightly frustrated, I wrote this chapter like a week ago and wasn't able to post it until now. I hate not having internet connection, it's like being detached from society and I like to remain in the loop. **

**But past my grumbling, here's the update. (Finally)**

**I hope you enjoy, the friendship between Natsu and Lucy is finally blooming, kind of. It's getting there, be patient with me. Everything comes in good time. **

Lucy jolted upright, hands clenched tightly around her sheets, eyes wide, panting. She scanned her dorm room, heart pounding in her chest. All her dorm mates slept silently, their equal breathing reassuring her.

What the hell was that?

Memories of her dream flooded her head, her mother, Natsu, Levy. It was all so strange. Yet familiar, like she'd been there before.

A sudden dizziness washed over her, Lucy collapsed back into her pillows, her breathing began to relax.

The words that her mother had spoken rang inside her head, suffocating her, scaring her.

Those angular _yellow _eyes, lips tainted in a bloodied grimace, pointed ears.

Sweat pricked at the back of Lucy's neck, trickling down her spine.

Lucy's stomach clenched, she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep another wink tonight.

Carefully, as if not to wake her sleeping friends, Lucy jammed her feet in her slippers, groping for her academy cloak and wrapping it around her shoulders.

Giving her dorm a final glance Lucy opened the door, hustling down the spiral stair case noiselessly.

The Academy grounds were silent. Not a thing moved in the empty stone halls, Lucy's foot steps echoed in her own ears.

Their were strict rules at the Academy, that no one was out of their respected dorms past 9:30 every night. No exceptions.

Lucy knew of these dangers as she proceeded, she knew very well if she was caught she'd likely be expelled and sent home immediately.

Honestly that idea didn't sound so bad to her.

For although she'd miss her friends more than she could ever admit; she had a feeling the longer she was here the longer she was in _danger. _

Everyday since that night in the woods, whatever had happened there, Lucy was scared. Never before had she felt as if someone was watching her every move, calculating her.

A chill thundered down Lucy's spine, she pulled her cloak tighter around her body, casting nervous glances around the empty corridors.

She wasn't sure where she was headed, the school was expansive, it once had been a medieval castle. Under siege with the neighbouring kingdom; Kigome, for over three centuries. Sheltered by the valley the castle had remained strong under every siege, it's outer walls impenetrable.

Lucy smiled as she remembered the history of this place, she had always had a soft spot for tales of medieval times. The brave knights, chivalrous till the end, the beautiful, misunderstood princess, their hopes and dreams locked away such as themselves. The forbidden love between the price of an enemy kingdom, destined to lead the very army that was to decimate yours.

It was a childish love, silly, but Lucy had always wished she, herself was a princess.

_You are. _

Lucy stopped, hands stiff at her sides, fear hammering through her veins.

Who had said that?

The voice was not one of this world. It was _inside _her head, trickling through her eardrums like a deathly whisper.

Lucy looked around, the hallway seemingly empty. Why did that voice sound so familiar? The agonizing feeling like she knew that voice haunted Lucy.

Sniffling anxiously Lucy deemed it safest to turn back, snuggle under her blankets and feign off the terrors in the night.

_You're not scared of me are you, Luce? _

A scream threatened to spill out of her mouth, blood freezing, Lucy struggled to calm her magic.

If it was a fight they wanted, she'd be ready.

_You wouldn't fight the one who gave you such magnificent powers would you? _

Lucy's mental balance top sided, her comfortable grip on her magic gone, she stood in the dark hall, completely defenceless.

"W-who are you? What are you?" Lucy asked, trying to keep her voice calm, calculated.

A chuckle resonated inside her head, it was cruel and dry. Humourless.

_It saddens me you don't remember me. I **was **the one who changed your life. Allowed you to realize your, let's say, full potential. _

Lucy swallowed the vomit that wanted to spill out of her mouth, steeling herself.

"Show yourself! I'm not afraid of you!" Lucy knew she had lied the moment the words left her mouth.

In fact she was very afraid.

_If you say so . . ._The voice said blandly.

A flash of light! Lucy stumbled, losing her footing, shielding her eyes from the radiant rays.

A teenage boy stood in front of her.

His face eccentrically handsome, he looked positively devilish, the cruelest grin situated on his gorgeous face.

Yet something inside Lucy told her she knew him, that face was one she'd seen many times, she knew who this man was!

_Of course you know who I am. I've known you for a very long time, your whole life in fact. I know more about you than you do. I know who you truly are. _

His words were so cryptic it made Lucy want to punch that sly grin off his face. He wasn't making any sense! How could he know her so well when she barely knew who he was?!

Lucy wracked her memories for his face, a afternoon visit? A family friend? Nothing seemed to fit, like jamming an incorrect puzzle piece together with another.

_Don't push yourself. I'll just tell you who I am. I was your mothers friend. Her most trusted companion so to speak. _

Lucy grit her teeth, she didn't believe it. The boy looked no older than her, how could he be such 'good friends' with her mother?

"I don't believe you. You're a filthy lying snake!" Lucy spat heatedly.

This was an imposter. Liar. Poser. Her mother would have _told _her if she had a friend such as him. So _powerful, _so terrifying.

She would have told her, wouldn't have she?

_Such harsh words. You don't truly mean that do you? _The boy's plump lips turned into a pout, his hazel eyes practically glistening with hurt.

A twang of guilt plucked at Lucy's heart, suddenly she couldn't remember why she was so mad at the teen. What were they talking about again?

That same cloudy feeling from the night she came back from the woods settled over her mind like a fog.

He was dangerous, she knew it, she could sense his impending danger.

But he looked so innocent, like a kitten sitting out in the rain, meowing.

He advanced, closer to her, the pout replaced with a look of sheer determination.

The fog dissipated, Lucy shook her befuddled brain clear of his manipulation.

She steadied her magic, her control returning, her eyes flashed a blinding yellow.

"You're messing with the wrong witch! Now you're going to pay!" Lucy snarled, her overwhelming magic power snaking throughout her body.

Her misplaced memories came flooding back to her in a gush of realization. _He _was the one in the pond! Angel! He had tricked her, clouded her mind and deceived her! Given her this curse of a gift of magic power, now she'd use it against him.

Angel's lips curled menacingly, his own eyes turning an odd azure blue.

She'd found him out.

Damn. That mean he had to change his plans. He hated changing plans. That meant planning and that required effort which he didn't want to supply.

What a pain.

Deciding his plan on 'wooing' her was already way past shot, he switched to his normal voice.

"You're nothing but a disgusting mortal, but unfortunately I need you. So I'll only break every limb in your pathetic body!" Angel sneered, a super natural current sent his cooper hair flying around his head.

Lucy quaked slightly, she could feel his Magic power pouring out of him, oozing out of his pores.

This man wasn't going to be a push over.

"You're going to taste the power of a _real _Eater!" Angel said huskily, his own power making him dizzy.

Lucy didn't know what he was talking about, what was an Eater?

Albeit none of that mattered now. Angel shot a crushing wave of wind magic spiralling towards her, pictures were torn off their hangings on the wall.

"Glittering Ward!" Lucy shouted, her glowing Ward spell blocking his blast of Magic.

Her Ward ached under the continuous strain of Angel's magic, his face a blur beside his bright, blue eyes.

"Even after all the power I gave you! Won't you fight me!?" Angel mocked, his clothing flapping manically in the wind.

Lucy grit her teeth, she kept her mentality strong, she knew she couldn't hold out for long.

She'd need to blast him in a one shot.

Lucy shifted her weight, now only one hand conjuring her Ward, her shield cracking.

"Ha! You can't even manage a simple Ward! Useless!" Angel barked, now levitating five feet off the ground, his Wind magic magnificently strong.

Lucy gnawed on the inside of her cheek, drawing blood, her hold on her magic failing.

Lucy released her Ward, leaving her completely defenceless.

Angel narrowed his eyes, was she stupid? No way could she take a single blow of his Wind magic.

Was she insane?

But, much to Angel's surprise, and chagrin, that same smug smirk slipped over her lips.

"ENDLESS SHINE!" Lucy's hands crushed together, her magic coursing like a river through her, a perfect controlled current.

A blast of pure light magic shot at Angel at an incredible rate, his eyes widened.

He was going to die. No Eater, not even himself could take that much internal damage.

So Angel did what he did best, he ran.

Lucy's hands dropped limply at her side, panting.

Had she done it? Was he dead?

Lucy walked over, wiping sweat from her brow.

She examined the place where he was standing. Nothing.

Lucy frowned, if she had actually killed him their would be a nice pile of ash where he had stood.

He had disappeared.

A part of Lucy felt relieved, she took a steadying breath. Her blood lust died slowly, until she stood in the middle of the hall feeling like a empty shell.

Many of the pictures that had hung on the walls were broken. The frames cracked, ripped and in a terrible state of affairs.

Sighing deeply Lucy bent over, humming a small 'Mend' spell under her breath.

Just as Lucy had picked up the final picture, a lovely painting of a farmhouse she heard foot steps from down the hall.

Her blood froze, fear slithered through her. What if she was caught? What would her father do to her once she returned home?

Lucy darted behind one of the old tapestry's, hoping it was just the care tender, Kane, doing his usual school ground rounds.

The foot steps got closer, Lucy held her breath, lungs screaming inside her chest.

A pause. The foot steps had stopped in front of her hiding place in front of the tapestry.

Dust filled Lucy's nose, a sneeze threatening her nose.

_Don't sneeze, don't sneeze. _Lucy chanted to herself.

Silence.

Had the person left? Was she safe?

Lucy didn't know.

She held her breath for a few more moments, hearing nothing.

Deciding it was safe Lucy let out a deep exhale of relief.

"Venia Borisium!"

Lucy's breath caught in her throat, as if a pair of invisible hands had began strangling her.

Lucy felt herself drift forward, gasping Lucy felt her face turn purple, kicking her legs frantically.

Her vision blurred, lack of breath making her nauseous.

"Lucy! What the hell!" Someone gasped.

Lucy couldn't make out who the voice belonged too, her head growing heavy.

"Dear God!" The person began to curse colourfully.

Lucy felt the pressure fall from her neck, falling to the ground Lucy gasped pathetically for air.

Lucy wheezed, breaking into a steady coughing fit.

The person fell to their knees, hands rolling Lucy onto her back, her vision was still clouded. Unclear.

"Lucy, I'm sorry. I-I didn't know it was you." It was a boy. That much was clear. His voice was labelled in guilt, regret.

Slowly Lucy felt her vision centre, her breath return.

Leaning over her, face drawn in concern was Natsu.

Lucy bit back the urge to spit in his face. How _dare _he use the 'Choke' spell on her.

"What the _hell _is wrong with you?" Lucy gasped, cheeks still tinted pink from lack of breath.

Much to Lucy's surprise Natsu actually looked regretful, he tugged on the edges of his pink bangs.

Colouring slightly in the face in embarrassment.

"I-I thought you were someone else." He mumbled, offering her a hand to stand up.

Lucy ignored his offer, pushing herself to her feet on her own, brushing herself off.

"Like who? The Bogey Man?" Lucy snarked sarcastically, pulling her cloak over her teddy bear pyjamas.

Natsu rubbed the back of his neck which had grown very hot all of a sudden.

"No. I-I don't know." He muttered under his breath.

Lucy crossed her arms over her chest, huffing in aggravation.

"Well thanks for almost killing me but I think I'll be returning to my room now." Lucy snapped impatiently, spinning on her heel, about to tromp back down the hall.

"Wait! What are you doing down her anyways!?" Natsu called to her, his voice drawing her back.

Lucy glared narrowly at him over her shoulder, her thoughts ripping through her head.

"I could ask you the same damn question."

"You could, but I asked you first." Natsu said coldly.

Lucy rolled her eyes, what a _childish _thing to say.

"You're a fool. Good night." Lucy said offhandedly, a headache the size of a mountain growing in her head.

Just as Lucy was about to storm off to her dorm to mull over her overbearing thoughts a shout that wasn't Natsu's ruptured through her ears.

"WHO GOES THERE! SHOW YOURSELF!"

Oh God it was Kane!

Lucy whipped around, a terrified Natsu frozen in his tracks.

They shared a look which read 'although we hate each other it seems we need to arrange a temporary partnership'.

Lucy ran back to Natsu, grabbing his sweaty hand and dragging him behind her.

Together they ran down the empty, echoing hallways, Kane and his _evil _owl; Noctune, close behind.

A small door appeared at Lucy's right. A broom cupboard! She knew this because Natsu and his friends had shoved her in there second year.

"In here!" Lucy whispered fiercely, yanking Natsu's arm viciously, other hand pushing the door open.

Once both her and Natsu were inside Lucy did a quick 'Hold' spell on the door, making it immovable from the opposite side.

The room was dark, and only the faint sound of Natsu's breathing could be heard.

Much to Lucy's discomfort Natsu's knees were jammed against hers, their heads practically pressed together.

Lucy felt claustrophobic, her breathing increased.

"A bit tight, eh?" Natsu murmured, voice a whisper, his face unforeseeable in the dense dark.

Lucy grunted her agreement, wanting to cry. She couldn't believe she was stuck in a broom cupboard with Natsu.

She'd rather kiss a snail.

Sensing her discomfort Natsu snapped his jaw shut, he'd always been a nervous talker.

And right now he was practically sweating bullets.

The silence yearned on, neither one of them daring to speak. Kane wasn't a spectacular wizard, but if he told one of the Professors where they were no doubt would they be able to get inside.

"Do you think he's gone?" Natsu asked, he wanted to get out of this closet. Now!

"Shh." Lucy silenced him, pressing her ear against the old oak door.

The empty silence of the halls greeted Lucy's ears.

Letting out an audible breath of relief Lucy shifted, undoing the 'Hold' spell swiftly.

"I think we're safe. For now. I wouldn't suggest dawdling back to your dorm." Lucy said curtly, hand gripping the door handle.

Natsu nodded, which he realized was stupid because Lucy couldn't see him in the dark.

Lucy pushed open the door, taking heaping gasps of air, her claustrophobia calming.

Natsu stood beside her awkwardly, not wanting to admit she just saved his buns from a inevitable punishment.

"Uh, thanks. I guess." Natsu said, voice barely above a whisper.

Lucy glanced at Natsu out the corner of her eye, taken aback by his appreciation of her wit.

"You're welcome." Lucy said stiffly.

"How did you know that it was a broom closet?" Natsu asked, wanting to take the attention off him.

Lucy frowned, eye brows knitting together.

"You and Gray locked me in there for six hours in second year. I screamed for hours but no one heard me. I wasn't let out until one of the maids went to retrieve the broom." Lucy said coldly, remembering once again why she hated Natsu so much.

Natsu flushed, he had forgotten about that. He wanted to apologize, but the apology stuck in his throat.

Lucy scrutinized his face, pale in the moonlight from the windows above, dark and thoughtful.

"Well, I'm going to get going before Kane comes back." Lucy said, the chill of the stone walls creeping into her bones.

Natsu's gaze remained glued to the floor. "Yeah, me too." He muttered.

Lucy turned to leave, pulling her hood over her head.

"Hey Lucy." Natsu spoke.

Lucy paused, but didn't turn. If his face matched his sympathetic tone she didn't want to see it. It might sway her opinion of him.

And that would complicate her life even more.

"You're pretty special, you know that? I never noticed it before but you're so . . . different. Unique." Natsu's voice was soft, like butter, caressing, quiet, gentle.

Lucy felt fear stick in her throat like a brick, this was too much! She couldn't deal with this! Not today.

Lucy moved her cement like legs forward, tears stinging her eyes.

Why couldn't anything be simple!?

She wanted to shout at Natsu! Shake him silly, make him take back those words! Those _tender _words. They weren't the words of an enemy.

They were the words of a friend. A lover.

Lucy's heart ached, swelled, she forced herself onwards.

"Lucy wait-!" Natsu started, hands thrusting forward.

"No! Stop! Stop right there." Lucy shouted, her back stiff, she couldn't meet his gaze.

His gentle eyes.

She couldn't. Wouldn't.

Natsu's jaw snapped close, what was she doing?

He apologized.

All those years of torture, cruelty and he had condemned.

He saw something he hadn't before.

A girl strong, brave, smart.

She had always been those things he was just to _stupid _to see. Now he had swallowed his pride, apologized.

Isn't that what she wanted?

"Lucy, wait, what I'm trying to say is_"

"NO! Shut up!" Lucy screamed, hands clenching. "You don't understand, I can't deal with this now. Not now. Maybe never. Just . . . just leave me the _hell _alone!" Lucy spat, words stinging Natsu like someone was repeatedly whipping him.

Lucy lurched forward, silent tears falling down her face.

She knew she made a mistake.

But she couldn't face him. Not now.

She was a bloody coward.

So with a rock of guilt sitting in her stomach Lucy left him.

Bewildered, hurt, confused.

She left him.

**Holy shit that was angsty. LOL. XD I find angst so fun. Sometimes. **

**That was fun to write. **

**Finally you see Natsu's cute side. C:**

**Did you like? I hope so. **

**Please review, favourite and PM any of your problems, I'm like a guidance counsellor. **

**Thanks my lovies. **

**3 Suicidal **


	9. Connected Pasts

**MUUUUTHHUR. God I'm so bored of my facking cabin. Swear to sweet jesus it's like being stuck between a rock and a angry baboon pointing a sword at you here. (It's that bad)**

**If I don't die from boredom the mosquito's out here will defiantly kill me. **

**Help me. ~welps~**

**Anyways, as I was saying before my immense pain and suffering got in the way. **

**Here's my update. **

**Hope you enjoyed the previous chapter. **

**That one was such a blast to write. Yippee. **

**Yes, Natsu is coming around. I know I'm pretty stoked too. **

**Please enjoy this chapter and please don't forget to sauce me a spicy review when you're done. **

**P.S – GaLe is mentioned in this chapter. If you don't like that pairing (although I don't know why you wouldn't) please forgive me. **

_~The Following Afternoon: Dark Arts Class~_

Lucy felt as if her head was going to explode. It was around 1 in the afternoon, right after lunch.

Mr. Zeref was droning on about Murk Brownies, awful little buggers who live in swamps and go out of their way to make any inhabitants of the area absolutely miserable.

Usually Lucy would be listening attentively to the lesson, not minding one bit that Mr. Zeref was also _super _attractive.

But today she was exhausted.

Everything was wrong. First her dreams, now Angel, whatever he wanted from her it was bound to be bad. Now Natsu.

Lucy sank further into her seat at the thought of the pink haired wizard. She had skipped breakfast and grabbed an apple and a tuna sandwich at lunch then dashed outside to eat in solitude.

Her friends knew something was wrong but none of them had said anything. They worried about their friend in silence.

"Murk Brownies have pointed black noses and are around the the size of a rabbit. They have dense black fur and beady pink or red eyes. Although they may _appear _cute and cuddly Murk Brownies are the nastiest Brownies known to man." Mr. Zeref pointed his long meter stick at the picture projected on the screen in the front of the class.

Everyone beside a distressed blonde witch and a angry and frustrated pink haired wizard were sitting in their desks attentively taking notes.

Natsu, due to his reputation, sat in the very back of the class, Lucy near the front.

He stared at the back of her head, her hands constantly clutching at her blonde locks in what was either frustration or deep thought.

Natsu's pink brows knitted together, a deep frown moulding his face.

He himself had little to no sleep last night, his thoughts, much to his chagrin, set on a certain blonde witch.

Maybe it had something to do with that never in his life had he actually formally apologized to someone.

Never.

Not even if, as a kid, when had knocked his younger sister Wendy off the swing set and she began to wail.

Not when he and Gray had decided it was a good idea to try to dye their teeth black and instead they turned a horrid green then he had blamed it on Loke. Still to this day Natsu never admitted to Gray that he was the one in fact who switched the bottles, hoping to foil his friend.

Last night he had apologized. It might not be a big deal to Lucy but it _was _a big deal to him.

Natsu winced as he remembered the abomination that came _with _the apology.

It was like every thought he had had at the moment rolled off his tongue, including those absolutely _sappy _words he had said.

Regret and anger surged in Natsu's blood, he was embarrassed! She had made a fool out of him! His first time apologizing to _anyone _and then she made him feel so _damn _stupid. She made him feel unwanted, unworthy.

Natsu continued to glare heatedly at the back of Lucy's head.

If looks could kill.

"So that concludes my little speech on Murk Brownies. Any questions?" Mr. Zeref leaned against his desk, lean, muscular arms crossed over his slightly wrinkled white blazer casually.

Lucy's hand shot up in the air.

Natsu huffed, rolling his eyes, he doubted she was even listening to him. Not that she needed to with her limitless knowledge nowadays Natsu thought bitterly.

"Yes Lucy, what is it?" Mr. Zeref asked, Lucy had always been one of his favourites, even when she had bad grades. She was the only student who actually took a mild interest in Dark Arts.

Lucy's brown eyes bored fixated up at her Professor. Her full lips set into a grim line, face stoic.

"This isn't a question about Murk Brownies Professor." Lucy said, voice hard.

Zeref's brows pulled upwards questioningly. But the look on Lucy's face told him this was a serious matter.

"Indulge me." He said lightly, black eyes flickering.

Lucy swallowed, her throat parched, sweat itching her forehead.

"I know it's and odd question Professor and I'm not really comfortable telling you how I came across this knowledge but . . ." Lucy tugged nervously at her collar, feeling constricted.

"What is an 'Eater'?"

All eyes turned to Zeref, none of them had heard the word 'Eater' before, nor knew what it was.

Zeref's face grew _very _pale. His lips tight, lacking colour. A greenish tinge painting his cheeks, his face gleaming with perspiration.

"W-where did you hear that word?" Zeref asked hoarsely, lunging towards Lucy, eyes wide, hands clutching the edge of her desk.

Lucy leaned backwards in her chair, desperation and terror reeking off Zeref.

Silence swallowed the classroom, all ears awaiting Lucy's answer.

Should she tell the truth? She desperately wanted too. She wanted it off her chest, be able to leverage her overwhelming problem on to someone else.

Lucy desperately wanted help. To have someone understand.

It was a selfish thought.

Swallowing the _need _to have someone understand, help. Lucy spoke,

"I-I stumbled across it in a book in the library Professor! I-I was just curious, it didn't have a description, it was like the page was torn out, beside the title." Lucy lied through her teeth.

Mr. Zeref retracted, his tense shoulders easing slightly.

"Ah. I see. What book was this in Lucy?" He asked, although his words were light something told her he was still very unnerved by the whole situation.

Lucy diverted her eyes from his gaze, not wanting him to see the lies in her eyes.

"I-I don't remember Professor. I only looked at it briefly."

Zeref's mouth turned downwards deeply, he grabbed his spectacles off his desk.

"I must have a word with the librarian. Everyone please read pages 677-700 please. Excuse me for a moment." And with that Zeref rushed out, his cloak whipping behind him.

Lucy watched him go, fear as sharp as a knife sticking into her stomach.

This was worse then she thought.

It was _so _much worse.

_~After Classes~ _

The library was empty.

Lucy sat at a small study desk in the very back, nose stuffed in a book.

She'd picked this seat specifically. Situated at the very back of the library the likelihood of anyone finding her was slim.

She needed closure. Quiet.

Thoughts buzzed inside her head like a hive of angry gnats. Stomach clenched in worry and fear.

Lucy tapped on the edge of the oak desk with her pencil, which was now just a pathetic stub.

She'd been in here for nearly five hours and had found nothing to help her.

Everyone was at dinner, probably chowing down on beautiful slabs of prime cut steak.

At that thought her stomach groaned with displeasure. She hadn't eaten since lunch.

Lucy licked her thumb, gingerly turning the page of the humungous book that sat on the table in front of her.

She'd seen books on everything from Water Nixies to Jinx Jerry's, but nothing on 'Eaters'.

A sinister shudder vibrated through Lucy's body, she was insane for even wanting to solve this mystery.

Part of her wanted to pack all her valuables and become a hermit in some nice forest somewhere, hidden forever.

She knew running wouldn't solve her problems. It seemed to follow her like a shadow, stalking her, waiting for the second to pounce.

Lucy pushed that thought aside, their was not point dwelling on it.

Closing the book, Lucy stood, stretching her cramped muscles. She decided she'd see if the kitchen had any scrapes of dinner left.

Organizing her papers Lucy grabbed her books and made her way to the check out counter.

Miss. Tibble's sat behind her desk, looking dwarfed in comparison to the large mahogany desk.

The librarian resembled a raisin, wiry grey hair stuck out wildly and her face was a mass of wrinkles.

A bony hand clutched a red fountain pen, scribbling down something on a pad of paper.

Miss. Tibble's was so absorbed in her work that she hadn't even noticed Lucy standing patiently.

Lucy cleared her throat, getting the librarians attention.

Startled Miss. Tibble's smeared red ink across the page.

"Look what you made me do!" The elderly lady scolded crossly, blotching at the ink splotch furiously to no avail.

"Sorry ma'am. But I'd like to check out these books please." Lucy said, plopping the large amount of books on the desk roughly.

Miss. Tibble's sniffled, examining the books.

"Name please." She asked, finding a fresh page of paper.

"Lucy Heartfillia."

Miss. Tibble's looked up at her, grey eyes peering up at Lucy thoughtfully.

"So much like your mother you are. In looks and interests. Your mother was such a talented young witch, well eventually. It seemed it took her longer than others to find her way with magic." Miss. Tibble's began writing down the book titles alongside Lucy's name.

"But when she turned seventeen she burst out of her cocoon, like a marvellous butterfly!" She added wistfully, still looking at Lucy with gauged curiosity.

"Much like yourself young Lucy. An odd family you Heartfillia's are in that respect. Magical nitwits until the age of seventeen; very odd if you ask me. Shame she died, she was such a magical wonder that one. Everyone grieved the day she passed. Your mother was a wondrous woman, don't you ever forget that."

Lucy gulped, her mouth dry. She knew her mother had been a talented witch. But her mother had neglected to tell her she had come into her powers at seventeen.

Just as Lucy had, the coincidence settled in her mind uncomfortably.

It was much more than a simple coincidence.

"Can you tell me more about my mother?" Lucy asked abruptly.

Miss. Tibble's wrinkles shifted in a expression of confusion.

"Well, she was very odd. Even more so when she turned seventeen, she dropped out at the end of the year. Declaring she already knew everything she needed to know. It was all very dramatic, the school exploded in speculation as she took off on a flying Volaran. I remember it clearly, god, she looked beautiful as she flew away from the school, in search of adventure I suppose." Miss. Tibble's waved her hand dismissively.

"Then she settled down, got married and had you, no one saw her, nor heard from her. She completely locked herself out of the wizarding world. Pretending we were a bad omen. The last I saw her was her funeral. Looking as young and gorgeous and any of us remembered in that open casket, timeless. Trust me if any of us at the school knew her murderer he'd be long dead sweetheart." Miss. Tibble's smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry dear but she's as big a mystery to me as she is to you I'm afraid." Miss. Tibble's finished sorrowfully, glancing up at Lucy sympathetically.

Lucy couldn't hide her disappointment, she was hoping _someone _might be able to tell her about the mystery of her mothers last year at the Academy.

"But I'll tell you one secret dearie. . ." Miss. Tibble's said in a hushed tone.

Lucy diverted her attention back to the ancient librarian, hope rising in her chest.

"If Layla was close with anyone it was Professor Bob."

Lucy wrinkled her nose in slight disgust. Professor Bob was the infamous Literature teacher and tranny.

Why would her mom pick him to trust?

As if reading her face Miss. Tibble's spoke again. " Although Bob carries himself like a fool, he is wise. More than anybody gives him credit for, he holds as many secrets as your mother. If you want to know more about you mother, speak with him." Miss. Tibble's leaned back in her desk chair, her face stony, like she regret telling Lucy that tidbit of information.

"Now scram. I've work to do." She snapped, flapping her arms at Lucy.

Lucy grabbed her books, even more thoughts swimming in her head that previous.

Lucy walked briskly down the long corridors of the school. The torches flamed brightly, casting warm glowing balls around the halls.

Her head was overstuffed with information, like a million loose ends withering unhappily in her mind. It was driving her mad, the incomplete, misplaced stories and mysteries overwhelming her with unresolved problems.

Lucy had spent more time that she'd expected in the kitchen. Her favourite chef, Louie, had in fact scraps of dinner. He'd warmed her up a large bowl of Heirloom Tomato soup and had just finished making a beautiful batch of whole grain buns.

Her stomach hummed joyfully, the food sitting pleasantly in her gut, warming her insides.

It was getting late though, curfew was drawing close.

Lately it seemed like she was _always _late.

Laughter buzzed in Lucy's ears, perking up Lucy walked a little faster.

She didn't want any conformation, her classmates had alienated her.

A shudder wracked Lucy's body, humans were cruel. She only had her close friends now, Levy, Lisanna, Cana, Erza. Trust still bloomed between them and Lucy wished with all her heart that she could trust them with her secret.

On the other hand, her old friends well . . . acquaintances, were scared of her. Or that's how it seemed, the thought saddened Lucy deeply.

Is this what Angel wanted, what the Eaters wanted?

To make her feel like an outcast, isolated from her peers.

The laughter grew more raucous, louder. It sounded like a boy and a girl, the girl's laugh familiar.

"Stop it, you're tickling me!" The girl chocked out through giggles, her voice shrill.

A much heartier laugh tore from the boy's voice.

Breathing raggedly Lucy felt _very _awkward, what the hell were they doing?

Whatever it was Lucy wasn't sure she wanted to know.

Elicit moans came from around the corner, well it sure sounded like they were having a good time.

A migraine ripping through Lucy's head she shook her head with amusement. At least some teenagers were getting their fill of their teenage years.

Deciding it best to return to her dorm Lucy clutched her books closer to her chest and made her way towards her dorm.

Tiredly Lucy pushed open the door to her dorm room, giggles of her fellow dorm mates awaiting her.

"Wait! You did what!?" The voice of Lisanna squealed like a piglet, clapping her hands together.

"I know, I know it was crazy, and it happened _so _fast but he just well . . ." Levy began to explain.

Lucy nibbled her lip, poking her face around the corner to where her friends sat on the edges of their beds.

"Hey guys, am I interrupting something?" Lucy asked, a joking lite to her voice.

All heads snapped around, eyes wide, jaws shut.

Once they realized it was Lucy they all let out a relived laugh, waving her to join them.

"Hey Lucy, you _have _to hear what Levy did this afternoon!" Cana teased, waggling her eyebrows at the furiously blushing bluette.

A wave of relief washed over Lucy, normalcy, finally. It felt like a life time since she'd been able to settle down and talk boys with her friends.

Lucy plopped down on the edge of her bed, elbows on her knees, cupping her chin.

"Was Levy out snogging some guy? Because, matter of fact, as I was walking here a rather _noisy _ couple was getting it on in the hallway. That wouldn't have happened to be, would it Levy?" Lucy asked coyly, brown eyes glimmering with their usual luster.

Levy turned twelve shades of red, burying her face in her hands and groaning.

"Guys! Stop it!" Levy squeaked like a mouse.

Whispers of amusement tore through the room, the girls all enjoying Levy's embarrassment highly.

"So who's the guy you were sucking face with?" Lisanna prompted.

Levy glared daggers at the white haired witch.

"None of your guy's business! How can I even call myself a dedicated scholar when I was just making out in the hallway like a little slut!?" Levy cried, intensely dismayed.

"Aww, come on Levy, every girl has to let their hair down once in a while. If you know what I mean." Cana winked at her friends saucily, laughing.

Levy just let out a whimper, blubbering like a baby. "My smart girl reputation!"

Lucy clicked her tongue disapprovingly. "Levy I think it's well time you let go of your ridiculous reputation nonsense."

Everyone stared at Lucy, wide-eyed, jaws gaping.

"What I'm trying to say is, change it up. Mix it up, surprise people. Try something new." Lucy crossed her legs, holding Levy's shocked gaze.

"C-change it up?" Levy asked confused. "How?"

Lucy shrugged, looking extremely relaxed. "Do something you've never done before. Make people _talk._"

Erza cleared her throat, finally speaking. "Lucy may have a point, a _very _blunt point, but still a point."

Levy wiped her eyes, sitting up straighter, her nervous hands fixed her skirt.

"I think you're right. I've been the goody-two shoes school girl too long. It's time to change the playing field." Levy said straight.

A satisfied smile placed itself on Lucy's full lips, but those word weren't her own.

A puppet. Used, controlled.

The words were spoken form her lips, but they were not her words.

**Hey, thanks for reading. **

**Hope you enjoyed. **

**Please review and such. **

**Means a million. **

**I'll update in a few days. **

**Thanks, byee. **

**3 Suicidal **


	10. The Match

**I'm writing this in the dead of the night.**

**I'm on my Grandparents house boat and it's so small and compact I can hear every nasally breath they take. **

**It's scary. . Not to mention the gentle rocking of the ocean underneath me as I'm trying to write. I never did have sea legs. **

**God help me. **

**Besides my unreasonable terror of the ocean here's my update. **

**Thanks for all your previous support. You guys are beautiful human beings. Truly. **

**Please enjoy~**

_~The Next Day: Combat Class:~_

Lucy had to admit, today had been _very _interesting.

Erza, Cana, Lisanna and herself had woken up super early, dragged an annoyed Levy from her bed and began to construct her _new _look.

"There. Now it's perfect." Cana announced after almost and hour of concentrated work on Levy's eye make up.

Erza had been responsible for the clothing, it was still the same school uniform but with a little well, let's say flare. Lisanna had taken much glee into doing Levy's hair, her usual causal blue pony tail was replaced by gorgeous blue curls.

Lucy had the pleasure, and complete power over Levy's new attitude. Coaching her on how to be _fearless, ruthless _and most importantly to not give a _damn _about_ anybody _or _anything. _

To this Levy let out a distressed squeak. "What about my studies?! My Grandma will hang me by my toes in the basement if I get anything below a B-!"

Lucy gave Levy a cold look, fore finger placed on her plump lower lip thoughtfully.

"I'm not sure you're understanding Levy. You can still get good grades, you just have to act like you don't give a damn one way or another. This will make it look like your effortlessly smart, and that's _sexy. _Don't you want to be more sexy?" Lucy asked, brown eyes flickering mischievously.

Levy swallowed thickly, hoping her friends would forget about this whole thing in a week.

"I guess so." Levy answered meekly, truly not caring if she was seen as 'sexy' or not.

Lisanna clapped her hands together joyfully. "Then it's settled. From now on your 'Dangerous, Sexy, Smart Levy McGarden'."

To this Levy managed a small smile. Part of her was liking this new identity, and part of her wanted to turn into butter and melt through the floor boards.

Now the girls were all sitting in various spots around the classroom, every few moments glancing at Levy with satisfied smiles.

Levy's new look was, to say the least, a _very _big shock to the rest of the Academy.

As the gaggle of girls sauntered past Gajeel's table, who was a year older than them, he had almost chocked on his egg Benedict.

Lucy had smirked, so this was who Levy was snogging with in the hall, how scandalous.Gajeel, being one year older than them was in his seventh year, graduating in the summer.

Seventh years were notorious for acting like they were Gods gift, they all held themselves with very confident, bordering cocky swagger.

Lucy wanted to give Levy a high five. Good for her, maybe she'd be able to put those Seventh years in their place.

Lucy's pleasure in the perfection of her experiment was foiled however by a certain pink haired wizard.

He'd been staring at her shamelessly all yesterday and today was no exception.

Lucy knew she'd been cruel to him, he _had _apologized to her after all these years. But she wasn't sure she wanted his friendship.

Sure, there might be more to him then meets the eye. He was strong, most of the time smart and was at the top of the class undoubtedly he'd be a good ally at the very least.

Lucy shifted her gaze from the textbook on her desk, already knowing everything the pages held and gazed at Natsu.

Natsu sat in his desk nibbling on the end of his pencil, brows furrowed in frustration. Agitatedly he grabbed at his hair, a look of pure concentration etched on his face.

A small smile crept on Lucy's face, he actually looked kind of cute. Hair wild, as always, onyx eyes narrowed in focus, a certain childish innocence had taken over her face.

Lucy shook her head clear of those absurd thoughts, she had caught herself staring at him, how foolish.

Just as Lucy was about to pull her gaze away from Natsu's his eyes darted up, locking with hers.

Frozen Lucy felt like a deer in headlights, she couldn't pull her eyes away from his.

Natsu's face was cold, emotionless, he just stared at her, gaze heavy.

Sweat trickled between the valley of Lucy's breast, oh god he was still staring at her! Someone do something.

Immobilized, time crept on, it could have been seconds or hours, Lucy wasn't sure, she felt her stomach clench.

As if detecting her distress Natsu's brows pulled upwards, lips stony, motionless.

It was like a silent dare, he was daring her to move from his gaze, a challenge.

Heart in her mouth Lucy turned in her desk rigidly, still staring over her shoulder at the other wizard.

_Okay Lucy you can do this, all you have to do is pull away from his gaze. _

A smug grin played on Natsu's lips, he knew the effect her was having on her and he was enjoying it.

_Bastard! _Lucy grit back mentally.

Agonizingly slowly Lucy pulled her eyes from his, sighing in visible relief.

Little to her or Natsu's knowledge Gildarts, the prestigious Combat Class teacher had been watching this interaction with piqued interest.

He adjusted his tie, he had always hated the things, ugly and uncomfortable.

Clearing his throat he spoke.

"Okay class, put away your books, enough problems on the rules of fighting against Mudlums for today. We have something much more interesting to do." Gildarts clapped his hands together once, everyone's attention now on him.

Gildarts glanced down at Lucy, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Lucy went rigid, this couldn't be good, that look in his eyes was never good.

Gildarts paced in front of the class, he loved how he had everyone's attention.

"Now, I'm not sure if you guys knew but I knew Lucy's mother; Layla."

Scattered whispers spread through the class, they had no doubt heard the stories of her mothers mysterious murder, Lucy skin grew hot, an awful pit of unhappiness settling in her gut.

"She'd been a year younger than me, I had graduated the year she left this school, she was the talk of the Wizarding World for months. Now I'm not going to bore you with the schematics _but _Layla wasn't always the talented witch she was when she left the Academy. Actually for most of her time here she was a magical blunder."

Lucy bit on her lip, swallowing the threats that wanted to spill out of her mouth.

"Like Lucy suddenly, one day in her Sixth year she suddenly was a magical wonder. Everything came easily to her, although I hate to admit it, I was jealous. I come from a prestigious wizarding family and her a small townhouse in London. No one before in her family her had been a witch, nor wizard yet here she was, the biggest magic hotshot in the school."

Lucy felt her face grow hot in shame and embarrassment.

Gildarts looked upon Lucy carefully, gauging her reaction. He knew he was being rude, but he had to make her mad to unleash her _full_ power. He wanted to see her in action!

"Since Lucy's magic ability are now so advanced I want to see her fight." Gildarts said calmly, although his stomach was doing back flips in excitement.

Lucy straightened in her seat, shifting uncomfortably. So this is where this was going, biting back a grin that wasn't entirely her own Lucy crossed her arms over her chest.

Anxious whispers about which student was going to oppose her spread through the room, people silently wishing it wasn't them.

"So . . . who dares to oppose her? I need three volunteers, since her ability by herself is so great." Gildarts said, eyeing the class room.

"I will!" A hand shot into the air.

Gildarts pushed himself onto the balls of his feet, careening his neck to what brave soul raised their hand.

"Natsu? Hmm . . . this could be interesting." Gildarts said, stroking his unshaven stubble.

Lucy grew rigid, gut clenching. Was he an idiot? He knew he couldn't possibly defeat her, even with two others!

Body humming with anger Lucy remained silent.

"Any more volunteers?" Gildarts asked again.

Gray glanced at Loke, the two also sitting close to Natsu. Gray shrugged, Loke swallowed but then also nodded his agreement.

"We'll do it Professor!" The two boys said in unison.

Natsu looked at Gray and Loke, a smirk on his face, he gave them a wicked look, he needed to win!

"Alright boys, Lucy, let's head to the Combat Arena." Gildarts said, ushering Lucy and the class to the arena which was connected to the classroom.

The Arena was large, with three rows of brightly painted yellow bleachers looking down upon the round, beige tiled arena.

As the class began to seat themselves in amongst the arena seats Lucy was in one of the change rooms preparing herself.

Lucy tugged on a pair of hearty leather boots and matching gloves, ridding herself of her uniform skirt and exchanging it for a sturdy pair of pants.

She knew, in the other change room the boys would also be getting ready, preparing for the match of their life time.

Although Lucy knew it was pointless for anyone to oppose her she found herself looking forward to the match none the less.

This was finally her chance to put Natsu into his proper place.

Magic fluctuated through her body, testing the waters of her own strength.

"Perfect." Lucy said, smiling to herself as her magic bolted through her reassuringly.

"May all contestants please enter the arena!" Gildarts voice boomed over the loud speaker.

Lucy rolled her shoulders, her back cracking and popping pleasantly.

Calmly she walked down the narrow corridor leading to the Arena.

Bright lights rained down upon her, Lucy rose a hand to shield her offended eyes.

Cheers swallowed the arena, swallowing Lucy watched as Loke, Gray and Natsu exited from their half of the arena.

Gildarts stood on a small podium on the left side of the arena, his teacher robes replaced with a black and white referee jersey, a whistle around his neck.

"Welcome contestants! Audience!" He shouted warmly, a large grin on his face.

The class responded with exuberance, shouting screaming in anticipation.

"Fighters, please step inside the centre circle so we can begin." Gildarts instructed.

The three teens and Lucy walked towards the small circle in the middle of the arena, staring at one another coldly.

Natsu stood slightly in front of the others, hands clenched at his sides, he held Lucy's gaze. Gray and Loke flanked out behind him, both wearing slightly wary expressions.

"Now, please shake hands so this can commence."

Natsu thrust his hand out, eyes chilly.

Lucy took it and gave it a firm shake. "Good luck. I know you'll need it." She said coyly.

Natsu didn't speak, but kept his jaw locked shut.

After Lucy shook both Gray and Loke's hands she retreated back to her spot in the circle.

"Wizards at ready!" Gildarts shouted, hand raised in the air.

A pleasant shudder rushed down Lucy's spine as her magic took control of her body.

"Now! Go!" Gildarts hand shot down, blowing his whistle sharply.

Lucy didn't want to prolong her victory, she wanted it to be short and sweet so she wasted no time. Her pupils flooded into _that _terrifying black colour.

"LIMITLESS SHINE!" Lucy shouted, her feet leaving the ground as blinding rays of light radiated off her body.

Natsu heard Gray swear to the right of him, both wizards barely managing to put up a Shield defence, a groan of pain left Natsu's lips as her imminent rays began to wear down his Shield.

"Natsu! I'll distract her, then you go for the kill!" Loke yelled over the cheers of the crowd, the other wizard invisible to Natsu.

Nodding his agreement Natsu pushed more magic power into his Shield, he needed to wait for Loke to finish his distraction.

Unfortunately for Loke Lucy had heard his shout to Natsu and now turned her focus to him.

Loke was also exceptionally talented, her came from a rich Wizarding blood line and had inherited his family's unique Ring Magic.

The teen wizard could never be found without his family's ring which, miraculously, channelled his magic.

"Ring of Peril!" Loke's skin glowed an eerie green, and half a dozen flaming balls of jade energy bee-lined towards Lucy.

Her feet touched the ground once again, crouched in a lethal position, waiting for the oncoming blow.

"Glittering Ward." Lucy said calmly, a bubble of yellow magic shielding her from Loke's continuous blows.

"It's not working!" Loke yelled over sound of sizzling magic energy, sweat pouring down his face.

"We won't be able to do anything until that Ward it down." Loke finished, his skin still shining with overwhelming jade energy.

"Gray!" Natsu snapped, "I need you to find a way past her Ward so I can smash her with a nice ball of Fire magic." Natsu said.

Gray rolled his eyes, cracking his knuckles. "Easier said than done but I'll try my best."

Sneaking around her backside was not easy, it felt like every time he shifted toward her blind spot she'd turn and glare at him heatedly for half a second before settling back comfortably into her block.

Cussing under his breath Gray decided the only way he was going to breach her defences was to use the incredibly difficult Invisibility charm.

"Invitso Felisia." Gray mouthed, eyes closed in concentration.

Gray watched in awe as his skin turned a beautiful translucent, blending in completely, he was invisible!

Granting himself a small victory dance at doing such a complicated charm Gray once again focused on the mission at hand.

Lucy was fighting back now, and harder then ever! Gray realized he needed to make haste as he watched Loke's Ward flicker as his magic drained.

_What is she a demon!? _Gray thought to himself anxiously. From the moment he volunteered himself for this madness he knew he was going to regret it but this was insanity.

"Ice Spike." Gray spoke quietly, as if not to wake a sleeping child.

As his magic surged through his blood he concentrated his blow right at the witch.

KEEERACK!

Glitter clouded Lucy's vision, what just happened?

Disoriented she saw Gray stumble around in the glittery confusion.

_Damn him, and everything was going so well. Oh well, time we get close and personal. _Lucy thought, this was when it began to get fun.

"Elestia Moriaoa." Lucy said, her left hand working the charm like putty.

Gray found his feet being dragged off the ground as he was engulfed in a sphere of energy.

He smashed his fists against his shell to no avail. "Let me out!" He bellowed, eyes stormy in rage.

Lucy's black eyes met his, Gray felt a shiver snake through his body.

"I don't think so." Lucy shook her head. "Good-bye Gray."

Lucy snapped her left wrist, the sphere containing Gray shot off into the crowd, a terrorized face of their comrade burning across both Loke's and Natsu's vision as they watched in horror.

A loud bell clanged, signalling Gray's defeat. The crowd all shuffled around the unconscious wizard, watching as medics carried him away.

From his spot on the podium Gildarts cringed, he knew Lucy was powerful but heartless? He gauged the other boys reactions as a sly smile crossed Lucy's lips.

"Gray's out!" Gildarts announced, although it was quite painfully obvious that the wizard had been vanquished.

"One down, two to go." Lucy said, her mind a angry blur. She wasn't sure why she was so angry but she just wanted to destroy the other two wizards in front of her.

Loke gulped, his jade coloured Ward still holding.

"What do we do now Natsu? You saw how easily she got rid of Gray and I don't particularly feel like breaking my spine I have a date later today." Loke tittered nervously, slinking closer to the other wizard.

Resentment washed over Natsu, he ground his teeth together, something was wrong. Why did her eyes turn that _terrifying _black colour whenever she was engaged in combat? Natsu knew that a wizards eyes only turned black if they were using forbidden magic, Dark magic.

That's where it didn't add up. Lucy _wasn't _using Dark magic, she was using a magic he'd never even heard of before.

Light magic. That's what stumped him. Normal Light magic was weak, useless in combat, but here she was lashing out scalding waves of Light energy.

"Natsu!?" Loke yelped as another scoring blur of Lucy's Light magic hit his Ward.

Shaking his troubling thoughts from his head Natsu concentrated on the problem at hand.

Lucy.

"Loke use Daze to distract her for a moment I just had a devilish idea." Natsu said, a large grin spreading across his face like peanut butter on toast.

Loke cocked a questioning eyebrow but did as he was told. "Hazia."

Lucy staggered backwards, head filled with stars shooting across a night sky. A grin tore at her face, she had underestimated them. What did that Natsu have up his sleeve?

Knowing she couldn't do anything but wait until the charm wore off Lucy encased herself in her Glittering Ward once again, prepared to wait it out.

Loke ran over to Natsu, puffing. "W-what's your plan?" He panted, the two teens Wards melding together.

Natsu gazed across at Lucy who stood in the protection of her Ward, her arms crossed over her chest, eyes closed, waiting.

"We have to use Ring of Fire." Natsu said huskily, a bead of sweat trickling down his temple.

Loke's eyes widened in shock. "Are you crazy?!" He spat. "Last time we used that spell we almost blew up the Hareium Gardens! Not to mention it's forbidden."

Natsu glared at his friend, eyes still red as his Fire magic zipped through his veins.

"Do you want to win or not?" He asked venomously.

Loke faltered, weighing the consequences. "Fine, I'm in, but you owe me for all the detentions we're going to have to sit through." Loke added.

Natsu waved him off as they both dropped their Wards.

Slowly Lucy's mind cleared, she saw the the two fellow wizards standing across the arena, hands at their sides.

Shrugging Lucy also dropped her Ward, if it's a fight they wanted they had another thing coming . . .

"Did you finally admit defeat?" Lucy asked, that familiar feeling of rage coating her like icing on a cake.

Natsu's red eyes held her black ones, thoughts churning. "Not quite Princess." He said equally smug.

Her eyes narrowed, tongue licking her lips as if sitting down for a meal.

"Glad to hear you're not going to bore me. Now let me see what you've got!" Just as the words left her mouth Lucy's hands smashed together, magic building.

"RAY OF LIGHT!"

Natsu and Loke barely had half a second to duck before the ray of light whizzed over their heads.

Loke clutched at the singed ends of his hair in dismay. "My hair." He whined, tugging on his orange locks in distress.

"Pay attention Loke! The next time she attacks we build a magic mound, and before she can even set up her impenetrable Ward we'll crush her." Natsu hissed.

"I might not have any hair _left _next time." Loke grumbled but shifted himself into a fighting stance.

Lucy felt a twinge of annoyance as she realized they weren't fighting back, a frown moulded her mouth. What were they waiting for?

Lucy's magic built up once again, this time she was going to burn them into a satisfying pile of ash.

"RAY OF LIGHT" Once again Lucy shot an overpowering blow of magic power at the two boys.

Natsu hit the tiles, and rolled into a crouched position. "LOKE! NOW!"

Loke didn't need to be told twice, he sprinted towards Natsu, leaping into the air, leather boots jamming into Natsu's back.

"RING OF FIRE!" Both the boys shouted together.

For a moment all there was was red. Like the whole world was drenched in blood.

Lucy felt herself drowning in it, like blood was clogged in her throat.

_Lucy, come on. Get up._ The voice was hard but encouraging. _You're not going to lose like this are you? Not when you haven't even shown them you're **true **power? _

Her true power? What was that person talking about?

_Don't tell me you don't know! _The voice 'tsked'. _It's only the most powerful magic in the whole world. _

Most powerful magic in the whole world? That sure sounded nice right about now? But she didn't know how to use such magic.

_It's simple. Your thoughts become theirs. A direct way to control any living persons movements, opinions, lives. _

Could such a power exist? It sounded like a dream come true, the ability to make anyone do your bidding.

A shudder wracked her body, not to mention a terrifying one.

_Use it here, once, and the match will be yours. Satisfy your curiosity. _The voice was soft, like velvet, so tempting so sensual.

Lucy willed her mind to focus, Natsu, Loke . . .

Suddenly two bright balls of energy appeared in her mind, one burning a bright, blood-like red, the other a deep calming jade green.

These were their souls! A thrill of power washed over her, how easy it would be to crush them from the inside like a little bug.

A deep twang from her heart snapped at her for being so heartless. She shook her head clear, she wasn't a murderer, she'd only manipulate them a _little _bit.

Calming her mental focus Lucy projected her thoughts loud and clear.

_Natsu, Loke I want you to stop what you're doing this instant, fall to your knees and admit defeat. _Lucy thought.

_Oh, and them proclaim that Lucy is the best witch in all of Fairy Tail Academy. _Lucy grinned to herself, wanting to have a little fun with this.

As soon as the words left her mind her vision returned, she gasped for air. Wavering slightly Lucy stood, watching as both Natsu and Loke fell to their knees.

"We admit complete defeat and Lucy is the best witch in all of Fairy Tail Academy." The words were bland and stiff but still they had said them.

Both Natsu and Loke wore blank expressions like they hadn't had a independent thought in all their lives.

Gildarts watched suspiciously from his spot at the referee podium, what had happened there? Lucy was down, out for the count, then suddenly the two most stubborn boys, beside Gray, admitted defeat.

"And the match goes to Lucy." Gildarts declared, signalling too the blonde who stood calmly in her half of the arena.

Lucy ducked her head in a respectful bow turning on her heel and heading towards the exit.

She didn't know what had happened back their but it had left her shaken.

Now before her life got altered even more so Lucy headed straight to Professor Bob.

Because at this second she needed answers.

**DONE. UFFG. **

**Sorry for prolonged update, been busy.**

**Do I get a review? **

**Please? **

**Thanks for your support and such. **

**Love you all. **

**3 Suicidal **


	11. The Missing Piece

**Hello everyone. Update time. **

**Thanks for reviewing last time, stoked that I reached 100 reviews. **

**Thanks so much all of you! Without your support I probably would have given up already. **

**:,)**

**Please enjoy~**

Lucy paused in front of Professor Bobs office door, heart in her mouth.

What if he told her things she didn't want to hear? Before her mother died she had always told Lucy to never ask things she didn't want to know the answer too.

Did she want to know the answer to her mother's mysterious death? The past she never knew existed, it just seemed so _ominous. _

Hesitantly she extended her right, knuckled fist and gave the heavy oak door four solid knocks.

For a long moment all there was was silence, then the sound of shuffling feet.

The door pulled open to expose his shiny bald head, a pinky red lipstick on his lips and two round circles of blush on his large cheeks.

"Oh, hello Miss. Heartfilla! Shouldn't you be in class right now?" Bob's tone was light, like a fluffy cream tart.

Under his teacher robes he wore a bright pink tank top and a rather eccentric necklace.

Lucy couldn't help but feel a little squeamish, she forced a tight smile.

"Hello Professor. Do you mind if I come in?" Lucy asked, voice rigid and polite.

Bob cocked his head slightly, and pressed a chubby finger to his bottom lip as if confused by the question.

"I guess that isn't a problem, I don't have a class right now. Please come in." He said sweetly, pulling the door completely open and ushering Lucy in.

Professor Bob's office was pink. The wallpaper was pink with little pink sunflowers, the cushions on his chairs matched the wall paper.

A small little, pink kitty lay in a basket, sleeping on the floor near his desk.

Lucy looked around in awe, mouth flapping, how could someone deal with this much pink?

"Please take a seat darling. Tea?" Bob asked, holding up a pink tea pot questioningly.

"U-um, yes please." Lucy said quietly, sitting down in one of the chairs opposite his desk.

As Bob hummed happily to himself whilst preparing the tea Lucy examined the photos on his desk carefully.

Pictures of him with students, pictures of him and his kitty, but one stood out the most.

The photo was older than the rest, and in bad condition.

In the photo was a small group of people, they all stood stiffly, with small, secretive smiles on their faces. Five in total; Lucy didn't recognize any of the people beside Professor Bob and her mother who stood beside one another.

Each of the people in the photo wore a small emblem on their right breast pockets, a singular eye. Curiosity Lucy grabbed the picture frame off the desk, bringing it closer to her face. In the bottom hand corner something was written in black ink, messily it read 'Society of the Sight'.

"Professor, what are you doing in this photo? And why is my mother with you?" Lucy asked, brows furrowed.

Bob turned around, two large tea mugs in both his hands, a deep frown creased his face.

With more grace than Lucy would have thought possible Professor Bob glided over to his desk where he sat gently, placing her cup before her.

"Oh, well it was just a club your mother and I were in a _long _time ago. It holds no importance now." Bob said offhandedly, taking a hasty sip of his tea.

Lucy could tell he was lying, his eyes wouldn't meet her as he seemed very preoccupied with his cup of tea.

"What did you _do _in this _club_?" Lucy asked, taking her mug in hand and taking a small sip of the pleasantly warm herbal tea.

Bob fidgeted with his tea saucer, his thick finger outlining the gentle golden edging. He said nothing.

"Professor?" Lucy asked again, voice more sharp than she wanted it to be. She just had to know.

Bob looked up, eyes serious. "Lucy, what do you know about the undead?"

Lucy couldn't help but laugh, it bubbled out of her throat. Everyone knew there was no such thing as the _undead! _They were just used as horror stories to keep little kids from doing things they weren't suppose too.

After Lucy composed herself she noticed Professor Bob looked much _less _than impressed, his face was stony and serious.

Lucy cleared her throat awkwardly, taking a relaxing breath.

"I-I'm sorry Professor, it's just that everyone knows the dead don't exist, it's common sense."

Bob face changed to that of disappointment, which made Lucy even more confused, why was he disappointed in her?

"Is it _just _common sense Lucy?" Bob asked cryptically.

Lucy gulped, is this what Miss. Tibble's was talking about, that the Professor was actually something more than an unnerving tranny?

"I don't understand. Are you suggesting that the _undead _are real?" Lucy asked, voice hardly above a whisper.

The Professor leaned back into his comfy leather chair, sighing, he inhaled the spicy scent of his tea.

"There are _things _in this world that no one can explain. Things that shouldn't be real that _are. _It's a matter of who believes in these hidden wonders and who doesn't."

Lucy grit her teeth, why was he being so damn mysterious? Couldn't he just give her a straight answer?

"Do you, Professor, believe in the undead, ghosts?" Lucy asked.

Bob held her demanding gaze, lips set in a straight line. "Yes, I do."

Lucy let out a whoosh of air, her mind spinning like a top. What was he suggesting? That she _too _could see ghosts, that she was some sort of _anomaly. _

"Was this club, the 'Society of the Sight', people who could also _see _the dead?" Lucy asked in a hushed tone, eyes wide in distress.

The Professor narrowed his eyes at the witch, watching her closely.

"If I said yes, would you believe me child?" He asked.

Lucy blinked, who could believe in such thing? It was madness! People being able to see ghosts, spirits that can't find their way to Heaven nor Hell.

She nibbled on her lip, but it _could _explain Angel couldn't it? He sure didn't seem like a normal spirit, no, he was much to cruel, scary.

Was Angel truly a wayward soul stuck between Heaven and Hell like a pebble wedged between two huge boulders?

"I-I do believe you Professor." Lucy said steadily. "B-because, I think _I've _seen a ghost. A truly _horrible _ghost." Lucy shuddered inwardly at the thought of Angel.

Professor Bob took a sip of his spiced lemon tea, he looked at Lucy curiously.

"So you have your mothers gift I see." He said.

Lucy nodded, eyes downcast, if you wanted to call it a gift, it was more like a curse.

As if he had read her mind the Professor spoke once again. "Most of the time it may seem like a curse, even I admit I wish my ability had been placed upon someone else. _But _you Lucy have something _much _more than just the Sight. You have something much more sinister than anything, something your mother also shared."

Lucy snapped her head upwards, lips slightly apart, lungs hammering in her chest.

"Something me and my mother share?" Lucy breathed.

The Professor nodded once, placing his tea cup on his saucer.

"Do you have time for a history lesson darling?" He asked kindly.

Lucy quirked an eyebrow, slightly nervous. "Y-yes."

Bob smiled widely, "good, now stand up and come over here would you?" Professor Bob had now jumped up from his desk and began hurrying over to where a large fountain bubbled near the window.

Confused Lucy followed, standing beside the Professor and peering into the bubbling waters of the fountain.

"This little marvel is my own invention, I call it the Time Hopper!" Professor Bob said proudly, hands on his hips, a large grin on his face.

"What does it do?" Lucy asked, examining the fountain closer looking for something to give away it's use.

"Exactly what it sounds like it does! It allows one to 'hop' through time." Bob said pridefully.

"A-am I going to be using it?" Lucy asked apprehensively.

"Well of course, now dip your right hand in the water." Bob instructed, forcing Lucy's hand into the lukewarm water.

"Once you're inside the Time Warp make sure not to disturb anything or anyone or you might alter the future." Bob said strictly.

"Wait! Where am I going in Time?" Lucy yelped anxiously.

Bob shrugged. "I don't know, good luck child."

Before Lucy could let out an indignant scream of her disapproval Lucy was sucked into the Time Stream without so much as a peep.

The moment Lucy opened her eyes she realized she was seated in a quaint cafe in what looked like London.

A cheerful tune played on the radio, what sounded like a jazz band. Only a few people were seated in the cafe, talking to themselves quietly and sipping lattes.

A little bell above the door chimed happily signalling someone was entering the store.

"Hello there! Welcome to The Lucky Birds Nest, what can I get for you?" A pretty girl from behind the counter chirped.

"I'll have a mocha please." The velvet tone replied.

Lucy froze in her seat, she knew that voice! Lucy ripped her eyes from her hands to the person who now stood in front of the counter, smiling sweetly at the blonde girl behind it. He was just as handsome as he was in Lucy's dreams, his copper hair cut dashingly, his hazel eyes glimmering.

"Angel!" Lucy let out a terrified whisper, hands sweating.

The whisper went unheard, the man smiled widely at the blonde woman as she bustled about preparing his mocha, whistling to herself.

_Don't tell me . . . ! _Lucy thought to herself fearfully. For the woman behind the counter looked way to much like her mother for comfort. Golden locks held up by a large, purple comb in her hair, brown thickly lashed eyes, supple, warm lips.

"You know Lauren, I come here everyday yet I can't seem to get you to consider going on a date with me." Angel said evenly, a teasing lite to his voice.

_Oh god no! She __**is **__my Grandmother! Angel fell in love with my Grandmother! _Lucy screamed to herself mentally, banging her head on the table she sat at.

Lauren laughed. "Scott, how many times do I have to tell you you're _engaged. _You always seem to be forgetting that." Again her tone was joking, as if the thought of him cheating on his future wife was actually not that big of a deal.

_His name is Scott! Oh my god! This is absolutely mental! _Lucy wanted to die right there on the spot.

"Oh but Velma is _such _a bore. All she does is garden, not to mention she smells like mowed grass all the time. How sensual is that?" Scott groaned, taking his coffee mug from Lucy's Grandmother and stirring it.

Lauren giggled, leaning over the counter so her face was uncomfortably close to Scott's face.

"Just think of her as a flower yet to be planted in your garden of _love._" Lauren snickered.

Scott rolled his eyes, puffing out an exasperated breath of air.

"Don't make me vomit. How could I even _consider _another woman when the most _tantalizing _women of all is mere inches away from my nose?" Scott said smoothly, his tone verging on sexual.

Lucy watched in horror as her Grandmother pecked him on the cheek, smiling.

"Maybe if somehow you become _miraculously _unengaged, then yes, I'll marry you."

Scott's face changed, his teasing face became stony, serious.

"Is that a promise?" He asked, voice cool.

Lauren looked at him suspiciously, slender eyebrow raised. "Scott, is something the matter?" She asked worriedly, surprised at his sudden character change.

"Promise me Lauren!" Scott snapped, voice desperate.

Lucy's Grandmother pressed her hips against the counter behind her, scared.

"I-I promise." She whispered timidly.

As soon as she had finished Scott became calm once again, his shoulders relaxed as he stood, flashing her a large cheeky grin.

"I must be going now Lauren, see you tomorrow." Scott said happily, waving before hurrying out of the shop.

The moment he stepped outside, the picture began to fade, Lucy's Grandmother blurring away.

Disoriented Lucy's vision swamped as the picture began to haze;change.

This time she was in a back alley, the sky was dark, the faint sound of sirens could be heard in the back ground.

Thankfully Lucy was cloaked by the shadows for meters away was her Grandmother and Angel, talking feverishly under their breath.

Scott's hands cupped both of Lauren's arms, holding her slightly away from him, his words excited.

"Come with me Lauren! We can run away! I took enough money from my family vault to last us a life time, we'll hide, they'll never find us!" He whispered excitedly, hazel eyes dancing.

"What did you do Scott? What did you do to Velma?" Lucy's Grandmother spoke slowly, deliberately, like she was speaking to a child.

Scott shook his head frantically. "It doesn't _matter _what I did Lauren! Velma's out of the picture, now we can live happily, alone forever. No one with bother us! We'll build a house in the forest, where no one can find us. It'll be just me and you, forever." Scott's words were desperate, like he was unravelling at the seams.

Again Lauren spoke, her voice hard now, demanding. "Scott! What did you do to Velma!? Tell me." Her tone was harsh and it made Scott's slur of words halt.

His hands dropped limply to his side, like he was violently ashamed of something he did.

"I-I killed her." He whispered.

Lauren's hand clasped to her mouth, brown eyes wide in horror, she backed away.

"Y-you monster! _You're _the one who poisoned her!" Lauren pointed a shaky finger at Scott, pushing herself away from him.

"I did it for us!" Scott raged, eyes wild.

"No. You did it for _you._" Lauren muttered, brown eyes now narrow slits. "I was your way out, your escape from a life that was forced upon you. You were just using me to get away from the life you never wanted!"

"No!" Scott snapped, lunging towards Lauren, clasping her left wrist with one strong hand.

"I love you!" He hissed, pressing his lips to her temple, inhaling her scent.

"No. You don't." Lauren whispered, and before Scott could do another thing Lauren stabbed a thick, sharp knife into his lower abdomen.

All the air in Scott's lungs rushed out as he collapsed to his knees, blood seeping through his waist coat.

"Y-you stabbed me." He rumbled in disbelief, voice shaky.

Lauren stood back, blood pooling on the ground, tears dripping down her cheeks.

"Yes, I did. Because I had to. You were already dead in my eyes."

Scott glared up at her, left hand clutching at the gore that was seeping out from his shirt.

"You'll pay for this! Blue-bloods never forget, one way or another _you'll _pay, even if I have to _haunt _your family century after century, you'll pay!" Scott chocked out again, growing weaker.

Lauren looked down at him in disdain. "You're no wizard Scott, the game is up. You're dying, enjoy yourself in Hell." Lauren said over her shoulder as she began to walk away, shaking like a leaf.

"We'll see who's laughing in the end." Scott gurgled, blood now pouring out of his mouth.

"Good-bye Scott." Lauren said.

Scott's knees collapsed under him, eyes rolling back in his skull, an empty shell left in a puddle of blood.

Tears of terror fell down Lucy's cheeks, hands covering her mouth in fear of being heard. The scene began to fade, the burning image of Scott's bloody, body scarring Lucy's mind.

"Hmm. It seems she had more trouble in the Time Stream than I thought she'd have."

Lucy's brain pounded painfully, she wanted to swat at the voice that had awoken her.

"Come on child, you have something you must tell me, get up." The voice was kind but demanding.

Begrudgingly Lucy opened her eyes a smiling Professor Bob hunched over her.

"Professor?" Lucy croaked, the gaudy pink of Bob's office filling her vision.

"Hello child, sit up, sit up I prepared a fruit tart for you." He said happily, pulling her into an upwards sitting position on the couch she was laying on.

Bob handed Lucy a hefty slice of fruit tart on a small plate, Lucy took it gratefully and stabbed at it with the fork she was offered.

"So?" Professor Bob asked impatiently, pulling up a chair opposite her. "What happened?"

Lucy stared blankly at her fruit tart, counting the strawberries in amongst her tart.

"I-I saw my Grandmother."

"Ah, I see. What did you learn for seeing her?" Bob asked.

Lucy paused, shoving a small piece of fruit tart into her mouth and chewing.

"She knew the ghost that haunts me, Angel."

Bob looked forlorn, shaking his head sadly. "Like mother like daughter."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked, shivering.

"Your mother was haunted by the same ghost, Angel. He's what we call an 'Eater', a human who sells their soul, dead or alive to kill haunt others in the afterlife. Angel is the most dangerous spirit in the Spiritual Plane. And like your mother he has now moved onto you, his next victim."

Lucy dropped her fruit tart in shock, her mouth wide in astonishment.

"You mean Angel also haunted my mother?"

Bob nodded, his eyes droopy and sad. "Yes. The moment he died he sold his soul to Satan, promising if Satan let him roam the Human Plane he'd provide him with one _perfect _sacrifice. A untainted soul. Angel meant to do this with your mother, for Lauren was untouchable, she was tainted. The moment one kills a human with their own hands they are _tainted._ Your mother went through the same thing you are going through, the tug of war between who you really are and who Angel wants you to be."

Bob paused, watching Lucy's face grow paler as he spoke.

"But Angel never actually _planned _on giving up your mothers soul to Satan, no, he was far to selfish for that. Being the spitting image of Lauren he _wanted _Layla for his own, to keep as a little halfling pet Not alive but not dead. He almost got his wish too, that was until Layla met your father Jude."

"My father? What did he do?" Lucy asked.

Professor Bob gave her a small gentle smile. "Love. Your father gave her love. Love is the greatest protection of all, the bond between two people nothing can break."

Lucy swallowed, tears filling her eyes, her father had saved her mother.

"Angel was furious. For as long as Layla loved Jude and Jude loved Layla your mother was untouchable. For years he could do nothing, he could only sit and watch them, everyday slowly eating him up inside."

Again Professor Bob paused and handed Lucy a lacy handkerchief so she could wipe her now running nose.

"What happened then?" Lucy asked breathless, although she was sure she already knew.

Professor Bob cringed, turning his face away from hers.

"Then one day Angel's fury grew so strong he lashed out. He manipulated a local thug, used his mind much like he's been using yours and murdered you mother. I'm sorry I didn't do anything child, w-we never knew, it just happened. There was nothing we could do. I'm so, so sorry."

Lucy buried her face in one of the green pillows that sat on the couch and cried.

"Why didn't you do anything!? The whole Society! You all have the ability to see the undead yet you did nothing! Why haven't you told anyone the things you know?! Why have you kept this a secret for so long?!" Lucy screamed, her voice muffled considerably by the pillow.

"Would anyone believe us if we told them an undead, madman killed your mother? No. So we have remained quiet, all of us, until now."

Lucy took a ragged breath, placing the pillow in her lap, wiping away her tears.

"Why wait until now? Why me?" She asked pathetically.

"Isn't it obvious child? You're the only one who can see Angel, the only heir to the Heartfillia blood-line. _You _have to stop Angel."

The champagne tasted like dirty water. Natsu downed the glass anyways, sloshing the vile liquid around his mouth.

The ballroom was full, people swaying back and forth to the soothing sounds of the harpist. A server with an inviting tray of mini sausages walked by, Natsu reached out and grabbed three.

It was a little past midnight and he honestly had no idea why he was still at this party.

Natsu shifted his masquerade mask on his face, sweat building up under the mask.

What a lame and unoriginal party idea, masquerade. How cheesy.

Mentally telling himself to never go to such a lame party again Natsu shoved the tasty morsels into his mouth and looked around.

The dance floor was swarmed with dancing partners, flowing pastel dresses and smiling faces.

Groaning Natsu was about to ditch this lame ass party when a shock of red caught his eye.

Across the ball room stood a slender, fair skinned, blonde girl. She was the only one in the whole ballroom who wasn't wearing a pastel dress. Instead she wore a tight fitted, blood red dress, hugging her curves comfortably. Her mask was simple and black with white lace, she seemed to also be having a difficult time stomaching the horrid champagne.

A smile spread across Natsu's face, by far she looked like the most interesting girl here. Cracking his neck Natsu sauntered over to her with a confident swagger.

The girl watched him coming towards her with piqued interest, she made no move to get closer to him but didn't walk away either.

Natsu joined up beside her, standing to the right of her, looking down on her out of the corner of his eye.

"Evening." He said causally, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Good evening." She responded, sipping at her champagne glass.

Natsu tried to get a better look at her face, her expression impassive.

"That champagne tastes like liquid mud doesn't it?" Natsu said, trying pathetically to make conversation.

"Indeed." She said, taking another sip.

Her presence made Natsu feel uncomfortable, like she knew something about him he didn't. But it also intrigued him, like a unexplainable pull.

"Would you like to dance?" Natsu asked, offering his hand.

She looked at him steadily, measuring him up, Natsu suddenly felt very self conscious.

"Alright." She said, placing her hand in his and guiding his hand to sit on the curve of her waist.

Daintily she placed her hand upon his shoulder, her other hand still gripped in his.

Carefully Natsu lead her into the centre of the dance floor, eyes fixated on the dark pupils behind her mask.

Time stretched on, and slowly but surely everyone began to leave until it was only them left on the dance floor.

Natsu yearned to take that mask of her painfully pretty face, gaze into the eyes of his partner, place an identity to them.

"What's you name?" Natsu whispered, leaning forward, lips pressed to her ear.

A breath of laughter, "it's a secret."

Natsu pulled back, a puppy pout moulding his mouth. "You won't tell me?" He whined, feeling foolish as soon as the words left his lips.

"No." She said coyly, a small smile on her lips. "But I'll show you. Take off my mask." Her voice was a whisper, quiet and soft.

Natsu inhaled, holding his breath. Gently his retracted his hand from her waist and the other from her hand, hands drifting gingerly towards her face.

His sweaty fingers gripped the edge of her mask gently. "Ready?"

"Yes." She said, voice tempting.

Slowly Natsu pulled her mask over her face pulling it off her head.

Chocolate brown eyes, supple pink lips, a halo of golden hair and that _smug _grin he'd been getting far to used to lately.

It was Lucy.

"Surprised?" She smirked.

Then the world spun and he was swallowed by the marble floor beneath his feet.

**MAAAAHAHAHA. Cliff hanger like a boss. Did you guys like how I totally just told you what an Eater is. Dammit. I hadn't meant to do that until later. But oh well, it flowed. **

**Anyways more NaLu is coming up, finally. **

**About time Smile, sweet jesus. **

**Hope you enjoyed, please review, subscribe and favourite. **

**Kiss, kiss. **

**3 Suicidal **

**SEE YOU NEXT TIME. **


	12. Eve

**HELLO. Thank you all for your reviews, means a lot. **

**Now some of you are wondering why is the story called 'Light Eater'. Weeell, I have a few tricks up my sleeve yet to come. ;)**

**Now that the big 'secret' about Angel is out I can finally leap into the _real _plottieness of this story. **

**Look out here comes a big wad of plot! YAH.**

**Please enjoy and review if you get a chance~**

"Oi! Natsu! Are you okay? Wake up!"

Natsu bolted upright, sweat dripping down his neck, the room top sided and a blurry, unfocused face looked down upon him.

"Natsu! Are you okay? It's the middle of the bloody night and you were groaning like you'd been shot!." The voice sounded worried, hesitant.

It was Gray.

Closing his eyes Natsu took a deep breath, relaxing his death grip on his sweat ridden sheets, muscles relaxing.

"I'm fine. Bad dream." Natsu grunted, although it was _much _worse than a bad dream.

Gray rubbed the back of his neck looking down on Natsu apprehensively.

"If you had a dream about that demonic look in Lucy's eyes yesterday too then at least we're on the same page." Gray puffed, trudging back over to his bed.

Natsu massaged his aching temples, Lucy had been _anything _but scary in his dream.

"Yeah, it was something like that." Natsu grumbled, Lucy's red dress flashing in the back of his mind.

Everyone else was still sound asleep, Loke's heavy breathing comforting Natsu a little bit.

Gray pulled back his sheets and snuggled into his blankets, eyes closing immediately.

"Night," he mumbled sleepily.

Grunting a minimal response Natsu too eased himself back into the comfort of his bedsheets, hoping his dreams wouldn't be cursed with Lucy's beautiful face once again.

XoXoXo

_The Next Day: After Classes~_

The day seemed to have slipped away. Class after class seemed to blur into one non memorable fuzz.

Lucy rubbed her eyes tiredly, she had not slept well last night.

How could she when Professor Bob had told she had to defeat and kill someone who wasn't even alive?

He expected so much from her yet she didn't even have complete control over her own mind.

Every time she used magic she could _feel _him there, lurking in the shadows of her mind, orchestrating her movements.

It terrified her, how could she beat someone who was a part of her?

Lucy shook her head, she needed some air.

Lately she felt so lonely, more alone then ever. With Levy's new found popularity she was always busy, her and Gajeel were off snogging half the time, leaving red hickeys all over Levy's neck.

Begrudgingly she pushed open the court yard door, inhaling the sweet scent of clean cut grass.

It was an unusually sunny day out for mid fall, many students were outside, laughing and lounging in the much missed sun in the courtyard.

She needed to make a plan, how the hell was she going to manage literally killing a ghost?

Feeling deflated Lucy unknowingly began to make her way towards Pearl Lake. Before she even realized Lucy noticed she was standing beside the lakes cool blue waters.

Sighing tiredly Lucy dropped her book bag from her shoulder and plopped down on one of the rocks lining the lake shore.

The memory of Natsu floating helplessly in her pull field while she covered her nearly naked self danced in her mind.

A smile formed on her lips, that was pretty fun actually. Watching Natsu dangle like a fish in a net.

Lucy reached down and reached for a small, smooth rock that lay in the grass beside her.

Examining the rocks milky surface for a moment before throwing it into the sapphire waters of the lake.

Here it almost felt like she could just _wash _her worries away. Cleanse herself of a curse that wasn't even her fault.

A blinding resentment towards her Grandmother swarmed her mind like angry, buzzing bees. Why had she made such a foolish promise to Angel? What was she thinking?

_That's right Lucy, let **hate **fuel your actions. _

The onslaught of fury stopped automatically.

Angel.

Clenching her fists Lucy gnawed on the inside of her cheek. She knew she couldn't let herself get mad like that.

'You're most vulnerable to Angel's control when your mad, Lucy.' Professor Bob had said, 'keep your mind clear of hatred and he will be practically powerless.'

_Easier said then done Professor_ Lucy scoffed to herself, tossing another small rock into the cool waters of the lake.

For a long time Lucy just sat there, thinking, mourning her mother. The mother that should still be alive, _would _still be alive if her Grandmother hadn't doomed them entirely.

Bitterly Lucy threw yet another rock into the waters, just as she was about to leave she heard something.

"Ooff! Snap! Where did I put that damn Pixie Dust. Rouge's going to kill me!"

Lucy jumped up, eyes scanning the forest around her.

Who the hell was that? It sounded like a girl?

Grabbing her book bag Lucy lurched forward, eyes combing the forestry.

The voice came again, to the left of Lucy. "I'll be hung by my pinky fingers in the basement for a month if I don't find that Dust!"

Turning Lucy squinted in the direction the voice came from.

Far beyond the lake was a . . . _blur_? Fuzzy and pale, like moonlight was a human-like blur, drifting through the woods.

Heart racing, Lucy ran towards the moving blur.

The blur danced further away, floating two inches off the ground, a light giggle floating behind it on the wind.

It was getting father and farther away! Dismayed, Lucy called out. "Wait! Stop!"

The blur stopped, yards ahead of Lucy, the image shifted strangely.

Relief jetted through Lucy's body she leaped towards the blur.

"Y-you can hear me?" The blur squeaked.

Out of breath Lucy replied. "Y-yes. A-are you a . . . ghost?"

Silence.

"Yes. I am." The blur moved, ducking behind a tree as if in fear.

Astonishment wracked Lucy's body, gasping for air she slowly made her way towards the ghost's hiding place.

"It's okay." Lucy said quietly, gently. "I won't hurt you."

What sounded like nervous tittering came from behind the tree.

Inching closer Lucy pressed her back to the opposite side of the tree trunk, waiting patiently.

"Are you sure you won't hurt me?" The girlish voice peeped, voice nervous.

"Cuz if you lay a hand on me I'll get Big Bess to beat you silly!" The blur's voice wavered but tried to remain calm.

Lucy let out a calming breath, the rough bark itching under her fingertips.

"I swear on my life I won't harm you." Lucy whispered, "will you face me now?"

Another pause of silence.

"Yes." The reply came.

The blur moved, drifting around the tree trunk until she was less than a foot away from Lucy.

Up close the features of the ghostly blur became recognizable. Large, doe-like blue eyes, strawberry blonde hair curled in pleasant ringlets framing her heart shaped face.

She was beautiful.

"Layla? Layla Heartfillia!" The ghost yelped, dainty hands flying to cover her mouth, blue eyes wide.

Confusion, Lucy pressed herself more so against the strong stability of the tree trunk.

"Y-you knew my mother?!" Lucy asked.

The ghost dropped her transparent hands, blue eyes looking at Lucy shrewdly.

"Are you telling me you're not Layla Heartfillia?"

Lucy shook her head, still unable to compose herself. "No, I'm her daughter."

A giggled left the girl ghost's pale lips. "Oh, how silly of me! When you're a ghost time has no meaning, of course you're not Layla, she's been dead for years now."

Lucy straightened her shoulders, eyeing the ghost suspiciously.

"Who are you?"

The ghost brought her gaze back to Lucy's, blue eyes unblinking. "My name is Eve." Lucy opened her mouth to speak but was cut off. "I can't remember my last name so don't ask!" The ghost bristled angrily before Lucy could even say anything.

"O-oh, okay, sorry." Lucy said nervously.

Eve huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "So what do you want from a ghost like me? To laugh at my untimely death?! To throw objects through my body!?" Eve barked, her pleasant, innocent demeanour seemingly vanishing.

Lucy gulped. "U-um, no nothing like that. I've just never seen a real life ghost before."

Eve snickered, blue eyes narrowing. "You have the Sight yet I'm the first ghost you've ever seen? Now that sounds like a blatant lie." Eve said coldly.

"Well, actually until yesterday I never even believed in ghosts." Lucy said meekly, wishing this ghost would just get off her case.

"Oh." Eve said dumbly. "If you don't believe in ghosts even those _with _the Sight can't see us." Eve said.

"So, if you _don't _want to torment me and the others what _do _you want?" Eve asked.

"They're more of you?" Lucy gasped, eyes goggling.

"Well, duh. A pretty lil' ghost wouldn't live in these _scary _woods all by herself would she?" Eve said, batting her long eyelashes in a girlish fashion.

"They're lot's of us. Rouge, Skinny, Big Bess, Beezlebub, Slapper, Dinky . . ."

"That's enough." Lucy said, stopping Eve from listing every ghost she knows.

Eve blinked at Lucy, lips puckering in thought.

Lucy watched as Eve looked at her closely, "what is it?" Lucy asked exasperatedly.

Eve tapped her lower lip, brows still knitted together. "Their is something _off _about you. Something I can't quite put my finger on . . . are you half Faerie?" Eve asked.

Groaning Lucy slapped her palm to her forehead, "no. I'm not _half _Faerie."

"Hmm . . . wonder what it is then . . . you sure _are _strange." Eve murmured absentmindedly.

Sighing Lucy shook her head, this was quite painful, truly.

"Hey! I've got an idea!" Eve chirped brightly, clapping her hands together excitedly.

"What idea is this?" Lucy asked.

"How would you like to meet the others? Ya know, come to the _secret hideout._" Eve whispered the last part in Lucy's ear, tone excited.

Lucy chewed on her fingernails, she wasn't sure she liked the idea of going of going to a hideout of rag-tag ghosts.

"I-I'm not sure that's a good idea." Lucy admitted nervously.

"Why not? We haven't seen a person with the Sight for _years . . ._" Eve whined, pouting.

Anxious knots tightened in Lucy's stomach, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Fine. I'll come." Lucy said under her breath.

"YAH!" Eve cheered, smiling broadly.

"Come on! You have so much to see!" Eve grabbed Lucy's hand, her ghostly hand frightfully cold.

Shocked at the chill from Eve's hand Lucy wretched her hand away, yelping in surprise.

"W-why are your hands so damn cold?" Lucy demanded, holding her surely frostbitten hand close to her chest.

Eve giggled behind a freezing cold hand. " Sorry about that, I forgot to tell you. Ghost's don't need to keep warm so we tend to be freezing cold to the human touch most of the time. But enough about that! Let's go!" Eve said brightly floating forward.

Lucy muttered angrily under her breath Lucy followed behind the cheerful ghost.

For a long time the two walked, er, well, Lucy walked, Eve floated in silence.

Out of the corner of her eye Lucy examined Eve closer.

Eve wore a Fairy Tail Academy uniform, the old one. White with navy blue trim, white thigh high socks, and a navy blazer and tie.

All together she was very pretty, but something marred her otherwise perfect appearance.

Lucy hadn't noticed this before but a two inch thick blueish, purple line ran all the way around her neck.

_L-like she'd been hanged _Lucy thought nervously, shuddering inwardly.

"H-hey, Eve. I know it's rude but . . . how did you well, die?" Lucy asked apprehensively.

Eve stopped, turning around to look Lucy dead in the eyes.

"I hung myself." Eve said, emotionless.

Fear wracked Lucy's body. "Y-you did? Why?"

Again Eve transfixed her deep blue eyes on Lucy's. "I know it sounds stupid but, I don't remember. None of us do. We all just remembering killing ourselves in some gruesome matter but not remembering why." Eve grew quiet, her eyes shaded.

Lucy didn't prod, she knew this was something Eve didn't want to discuss. Everyone had their own skeleton in the closet.

Changing the topic Lucy moved on to something lighter. "So you were a student at the Academy?"

Eve's eyes glimmered with happiness again, a small smile on her lips.

"Yes! I was at the top of my class, super popular too. I got confessed to at least once a week." Eve said pridefully, flipping out her pale strawberry blonde hair.

Lucy smiled, happy that Eve wasn't dwelling on such dark thoughts.

"W-wow, good for you." Lucy laughed.

Eve beamed at her, drifting forwards again. "Hurry up Lucy, we still have a long way to go."

Groaning Lucy followed, anticipation growing.

_~With Natsu~_

He had watched her disappear down the path, blonde head vanishing into the thick forest. Where could she be going? Not to go polar bear swimming in the lake again?

Natsu sat at one of the various picnic tables scattered throughout the courtyard, staring down the path Lucy had disappeared down a little more than a hour ago.

"So then I told her, 'sorry baby cakes but I'm too much man for you to handle' then I walked away!" Loke finished his pointless story laughing hysterically.

"Hahaha! Bet she never saw that one coming! Nice one Loke!" Gray laughed with his friend, slapping him with brotherly approval on the back.

Jellal, who was also seated with the teens rolled his eyes, what immaturity.

"Don't you think that was kind of an asshole thing to do?" Jellal asked.

Loke rolled his eyes. "Whatever man. She's probably over it by now." Loke responded.

Jellal was about to open his mouth to retort when a rather worried Erza stormed over towards them.

Erza and him had been childhood friends for years, being close family friends. Jellal had a secret crush on her for the past seven years but Erza was always way to oblivious to realize it.

"Have you guys seen Lucy? Erza asked, hands on her hips.

The four boys exchanged looks, in fact they all had seen Lucy.

"Why? Is she missing?" Jellal asked loftily.

Erza narrowed her eyes, "no. But Levy is looking for her and I offered to help her find her."

Gray was about to blurt out he had in fact seen Lucy disappear down the path towards Pearl Lake about an hour ago but before he could even open his mouth Natsu spoke up.

"Sorry, Erza we _haven't _seen her. Go try looking somewhere else." Natsu's tone was guarded, his eyes oddly cold.

"Fine. Thanks for all your help." Erza said coolly, turning on her heel and stalking off.

Once she was out of ear shot Jellal turned to Natsu and snapped angrily. "Why did you lie to her?! We all saw Lucy head towards the lake about an hour ago!"

Natsu closed his eyes, sighing. "Don't get your knickers in a bunch. I'm going to go find her then I'll return her to your _precious _Erza in perfect condition." Natsu stood from the table, eyes flickering over to the path to the lake.

"Why you? Why not just let Erza find her?" Gray asked, stormy eyes cold as ice.

Natsu didn't look back at him. "Because I have a proposition for her."

" Natsu _!" Gray began but Natsu wasn't listening.

Hands shoved deep in his pockets Natsu was then also swallowed by the cover of the woods.

**SIGH. Done. UFF. **

**Please review, favourite and such. **

**Love you all.**

**3 Suicidal **

**SEE YOU NEXT TIME. **


	13. Natsu's Proposition

**Hey everyone. Thanks for all your previous responses on my last chapter. **

**Someone asked if I'm going to show you how Eve died and I'm really glad they suggested it. **

**I'm not sure how I'll accomplish doing that yet but I'll do my best. **

**Maybe the chapter following this one. :D**

**Please enjoy and review when you get a chance ~**

**P.S- I checked the wiki and such but it seems Layla. H had Lucy when she was around 19, and died when Lucy was around 10, so yes I did the math and Layla was one year Eve's senior,and Layla left one year early, before graduating at 18. So she went to FT Academy around 19 years ago I'm thinking. If that sounds wrong let me know, I suck at math. **

**Gomen. **

The sky was painted in a lovely shade of pink; as the sun began to set Lucy began to feel more anxious then before.

It was growing dark and Lucy was still wandering behind Eve like a lost duckling.

Fidgeting with the hem of her skirt Lucy cast worried glances around the eerily dark woods.

"So, um Eve are all the ghosts you live with girls?" Lucy asked, hustling to keep up with the ghostly figure.

A bell chime like laugh left Eve's full, pink lips.

"Oh _no. _My dear _sweet_ William lives with us too." Eve clasped her hands together and batted her eyelashes.

"William?" Lucy questioned as she stumbled over a root protruding from the ground.

"William is the _nicest, _cutest, friendliest boy you'll ever meet." Eve gushed, eyes all gooey. "But he's mine you hear so don't you _dare _touch him!" Eve's tone changed drastically, blue eyes now glaring at Lucy over her shoulder.

Gulping Lucy shook her head, what could she want with a dead boyfriend anyway? Eve seemed to have a problem with attitude constancy.

"How'd you meet him?" Lucy asked.

Eve's face grew sad for a moment, her eyes downcast.

"Well about 19 years ago, when your mom still went here, I was newly deceased. I wandered the school grounds aimlessly, back then I didn't understand why no one could see me. It drove me insane that no matter how much I tried to yell or scream I was never heard. One afternoon, two weeks after my suicide I was walking in the woods when I saw something. It was a blur, much like myself. Excited, I ran after the blur in an adrenaline fuelled dash, my excitement overtook me and I tackled the person to the ground."

Eve took a deep breath, folding her hands over her chest.

"That boy was William. He told me he had been a farm boy a few miles west of here where he worked his grain field with his father. He had died in a freak accident, one stormy night a _terrible _storm hit the valley. Him and his father braved the weather to check on their electricity pole, which generated all their power. Being young William offered to climb to the top of the pole for his elderly father, just as he reached the top a frightening strike of lighting hit the pole."

Eve's voice began to crackle and break in emotion, Lucy stepped towards the crying ghost and rested her warm, fleshy hand on her chilly back.

Eve wiped away her tears and gave Lucy a small tentative smile and continued.

"He died in that shock. His nerves couldn't take all that electricity voltage, he wandered throughout the land until well, until I tackled him to the ground one sunny afternoon. He's been by my side ever since." Eve finished her sad story with a heartbreaking smile, blue eyes glimmering.

Lucy was overcome with emotion, if that wasn't true love she didn't know what was.

"It sounds like you love each other very much." Lucy replied, giving Eve a warm smile.

"Y-yeah, we do." Eve blushed, which on a ghost, looked very odd indeed.

Eve began to float forwards onwards again, "oh, Rouge lives with us too. Although I have no idea how he died, he won't tell anybody. He's nothing but a big waste of ectoplasm. Don't pay him any attention." Eve warned.

Lucy began to open her mouth to ask another question but before she could verbalize herself Eve blurted out, "look! We're here!"

Lucy stopped, looking around. It sure didn't _look _like anything, in fact the scenery didn't even change.

"We are?" Lucy asked skeptically.

Eve giggled. "Yes silly of course we are. What kind of 'secret hideout' would it be if you could find it easily?"

"Good point." Lucy snorted in good humour.

Ignoring Lucy Eve floated over to a decaying stump, Lucy watched in confusion as Eve reached her transparent arm down deep into the stump base.

"Almost got it . . . there!" Eve grunted jumping back from the rotten stump.

The ground below Lucy's feet rumbled, she struggled to find her balance. Then to Lucy's amazement a piece of the ground fell down, revealing a well lit path.

"Well, come on. The ramp only stays down for a minute before closing behind you." Eve said, tone sharp.

Nodding frantically Lucy hurried down the grassy ramp after Eve, her ghostly form floating down the earthy corridor.

The dirt walls around Lucy had roots sticking out precariously, oil lamps hung every five feet or so, omitting the thick sent of gasoline.

The tunnel curled like a snake, going deep into the earth.

Finally they reached the end of the tunnel, a small round red door blocked awaited them at the end.

Eve reached out and twisted the door knob, revealing a _very _cozy den.

Plush, velvet lounge chairs, shag carpets, tapestry's hung on the dirt walls and a blazing fire cackled cheerfully in the hearth.

A small, quaint kitchen was in one corner of the room, a large steel pot hung over the fire.

"Home sweet home." Eve announced, giving a childish twirl.

"I-it's so _neat._" Lucy exclaimed, walking over to where a small side table held various pottery creations.

"Yes well Dinky does have slight OCD. She always seems to be cleaning the place." Eve said offhandedly, sitting daintily in one of the chairs.

"Where is everybody?" Lucy asked, looking around. Eve seemed to have said there was quite a few of them it was odd no one was around.

Eve jumped up from her spot, clapping her hands together. "You want to meet everyone!? Okay! I'll just call them." Eve said exuberantly.

Eve stood there, eyes closed, index fingers placed on her temples.

"W-what are you doing?" Lucy dead-panned.

"Oh, I forgot. Mortals don't have the ability to call mentally. Sorry, I'm just calling them mentally. They said they'll be in a minute, they are all _very _excited to meet you." Eve chirped, flashing Lucy a pearly grin.

Intrigued at the concept of 'mental communication' Lucy began to open her mouth to ask about it when a startling clap of what sounded like thunder tore through the room.

Frightened, Lucy dived under a chair, hands over her head in fear.

"Is she alright? It was just a simple transportation." A squeaky voice Lucy didn't recognize asked.

"Good one Eve, you have picked the rotten egg in the bunch again." A rather exasperated man said.

Gritting her teeth angrily Lucy crawled out from under the chair, brushing herself off and standing up.

"Who were you saying was a 'rotten egg'?" Lucy growled, crossing her arms over her chest.

Before her stood a group of around ten ghosts, some tall some small, fat, thin, ugly, beautiful it was a very mixed bag of spirits.

"Look what you did Rouge, you made her angry." A small, mousy looking one on the right scolded, pointing a thin finger up at a silver haired boy.

The boy who was addressed as Rouge shrugged indifferently, rolling his ice blue eyes. He was leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his broad chest.

"Whatever Dinky." He rumbled, his eyes focusing anywhere but on Lucy

Eve stepped in between Rouge and Lucy, hands raised defensively.

"Now, now everyone. We haven't had one with the Sight in here for a long time, since her mother in fact, so be polite."

An eruption of muttering exploded in the room, all the ghosts whispering feverishly in one another ears.

"ENOUGH!"Eve screamed, flapping her arms around like a bird.

Silence, everyone's jaws snapped shut.

Lucy jammed her toes into the fluffy comfort of the carpet beneath her feet, feeling very awkward.

"Are you trying to tell me this nitwit is Layla's daughter?" Rouge asked, tongue like sharp knives sticking into Lucy's sides.

Eve pressed a palm to her forehead, exhaling deeply. "Yes."

A tall blonde haired teen stepped towards Eve, large hands resting tenderly on her shoulders, his brown eyes soft.

"I think Eve is right. This girl does _look _like Layla Heartfillia."

"Wait! Hold up!" Lucy spoke up. "How do you all know my mother?"

All the ghosts shared a look, before turning back to the distressed witch.

"Your mother was a good friend of mine, of us all." The blonde haired boy said, his tone patient.

Feeling light headed Lucy staggered towards a chair and collapsed in it's comfort.

"What _did _she tell me? Her whole life is a complete mystery to me." Lucy said under her breath, hands shielding her face.

A comforting hand rested on her shoulder, it's chill reminding Lucy where she was.

Resting her hands in her lap Lucy swallowed the emotions that wanted to spill over.

"Sorry." She peeped meekly.

"It's alright, it can only be expected you feel distressed." The blonde boy was overwhelmingly nice and he made Lucy want to collapse into his arms and cry.

Instead she shrugged away from his freezing hand and muttered a "thanks."

Eve sighed more contentedly now, "thank you William dear, now, shall I make some tea, then we'll discuss your mother." Eve hurried towards the kitchen, manoeuvring around the other ghosts.

All of the other ghosts, including kind-hearted William found places in the cozy sitting room, graciously leaving Lucy the nicest and most comfortable chair.

Gulping Lucy sat down on the plush pillows, unsure where to set her gaze as a handful of ghosts stared at her unabashedly.

Lucy's face heated uncomfortably, shifting in her seat awkwardly.

William cleared his throat, saving Lucy from feeling like a alien.

"So, Lucy, I don't mean to be rude but, can you tell us what you _do _know about your mother and from there we'll fill in the blanks."

Lucy moved her gaze to William's warm face, he gave her a gentle encouraging smile.

Nodding slightly Lucy spoke. " Well, in all honesty I don't know very much. All I know is that she was the most caring, genuine and loving mother anyone could ever have." Lucy's words stuck in her throat, she was blubbering like a baby and she knew it but . . . but she couldn't help it.

William gently offered her a handkerchief which one of the other ghosts had provided.

Lucy took the handkerchief gratefully and wiped her eyes and blew her runny nose. Now prepared to continue talking Lucy straightened her back, she was going to be strong.

"She was a spectacular witch of course, and I thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world. Although she loved me more than anything she never told me _anything. _Not about being able to see ghost's, having an Eater practically possess her, not about my Grandmother! Nothing. She told me nothing." Lucy finished weakly, her voice fading out.

Silence stretched like a rubber band under extreme strain. Apparently none of these ghosts knew what to say.

Lucy thought she was going have to cough up more unknown facts about her mother when Eve undoubtedly came to her rescue.

"Who wants tea? We have Red Rose and Green tea." Eve asked cheerfully, holding a tray of various tea cups and a steel kettle.

Letting out a puff of air, Lucy relaxed, "I'll have green tea please."

"Alright." Eve smiled widely, placing a tea bag into a porcelain cup, adding water then handing it over to Lucy.

Lucy cradled her cup of steaming tea like a newborn child, just the smell calming her immensely.

"Can ghosts even drink tea? Or even eat for that matter?" Lucy asked, the question just popping out of her mouth.

"No, in fact we can't, thanks for rubbing it in." Rouge said icily, his startling ice coloured eyes matching his tone.

Eve laughed tersely, "it sure saves the trouble of grocery shopping. Some ghosts just eat to feel more connected to their mortal life, but that's obviously a waste of food." Eve finished matter of factually.

Lucy rose her cup to her lips and sipped gingerly on the boiling concoction.

This was all way to weird for her liking.

Eve settled into Williams lap, stroking his chilly hand with her own, it was rather funny looking because Eve floated a good two inches above his lap.

Another ghost thing.

"So, we were talking about your mother. I'm sure you have a million questions." Eve smiled sadly, folding her hands in her lap.

Lucy placed her tea cup onto the coffee table, indeed she did have questions, and a million was on the small side.

Getting down to business Lucy bluntly asked, "What was my mother's involvement with you guys?"

A rather large female ghost with what was presumably flame red hair shuffled through the other ghosts, her large stomach protruding from her Academy uniform rather grotesquely.

Eve frowned deeply, opening her mouth to say something but the large ghost cut her off.

"Me Big Bess." The obese ghost rumbled, her voice a guttural growl.

Nervously Lucy replied, "H-hi there."

Big Bess ignored her, she floated closer to Lucy, her eyes like hot coals burning into Lucy's.

"You need to know something, 'bout your momma." Big Bess pointed a sausage like finger at Lucy, her double chins moving in speech.

"Y-yes?" Lucy squeaked, feeling this girl could snap her back bone in half a second if she wanted too.

"Big Bess, I know she has to know but like this _?" Eve peeped nervously, hands twisting her skirt apprehensively.

Big Bess shot Eve the coldest glare Lucy had experienced in a while, it made quakes of fear tingle down _her_ spine.

Eve shut up.

Big Bess countered back at Lucy, her hair; greasy even in death was matted to her head, her lips looked like two thin maggots plastered on her lower face.

"Your mother was the one who killed us."

Lucy felt all the oxygen rush out of her lungs, her throat constricting, her eyes wider than her mom's old china plates.

"S-she what? Y-you're lying." Lucy said defiantly, her chin wobbling.

Dinky, the small mousy faced girl also wearing an Academy uniform waved her arms around wildly like a windmill.

"Hey! Big Bess! That's not true! Layla was just the _reason_ for our death!" She squeaked, her nostrils flaring.

What felt like a boulder of dread and confusion knotted into Lucy's stomach, sucking in everything like a merciless black hole.

Eve saw the look of pure _horror _stretch across Lucy's face, not being able to sit any longer she also jumped up.

"Lucy, let me explain." Eve pleaded, her voice desperate.

Lucy just stared at her blankly, unseeing as her mind was thrown into chaos.

"It wasn't your mothers fault! It was Angel! The Eater, the same one who's after you! To become human he needs seven untainted human souls, h-he never finished _" Eve cut off, her voice fading.

Lucy struggled to collect her thoughts her mind swimming with lies, confusion.

"H-how many did he get, in the end?" She asked weakly.

"Six." Eve whispered. "Big Bess, Dinky, Slapper, Skinny and Gena and me."

The five other young girls stepped forward, their school uniforms burning in Lucy's mind.

Six innocent young girls murdered for some _twisted _.

It was despicable! Anger surged like a river in Lucy's veins, her face heating in resentment.

"A-and my mom found this out before Angel could find the next soul to harvest?" Lucy asked, her voice wavering, weak.

Eve hung her golden head for a moment, "yes. I was the first, and as I said earlier I was quite disoriented until I found William. I-if I had told her sooner then. . ."

A thin, willowy like girl with long caramel coloured hair placed a reassuring hand on Eve's back.

"You can't blame yourself like that Eve, you couldn't have known." She said softly.

Eve straightened, composing herself. "You're right, thank you Gena."

"Lucy. What we're trying to say is don't let history repeat itself. It's small, but their is definitely a disturbance in the Spiritual Plane. Angel will strike soon, he wants you more than he did your mother and that scares me; watch your back." Eve's voice was hard, her blue eyes steady.

"Eve, I-"

"One last thing Lucy, never forget who your friends are. We'll be watching, stay safe."

Sound began to fuzz in Lucy's ears, like static and she felt her head grow heavy.

What was happening?

Her vision swathed in light and Lucy's slipped into the realm of the unconscious.

XoXoXo

Lucy felt something uncomfortably hot searing her skin. The pain was overpowering, like she was being cooked over a campfire wrapped in tin foil.

What the hell was burning her!?

A scream of pain ripped out of her throat, eyes flying open, a canopy of trees swarming her vision.

"Oh, thank god you're finally awake, for a while there I thought you were dead."

A voice!?

Instinctively Lucy threw a wild punch at the direction the voice came from, letting out a rather brutal sounding battle cry.

A chuckle. Whoever was trying to boil her inside her own skin thought this was amusing?

Feeling shaken and dizzy Lucy tried inexplicably hard to focus on the blurry blob of human skin that sat in front of her.

"Who are you?" Lucy wanted to sound tough and authoritative but ended up sounding raspy and tired.

Another gravelly laugh, it was a boy.

"Calm down Lucy, it's just me." The voice was light and friendly, like an old friend.

But Lucy's head was clearing by the second and she knew that that _wasn't _the voice of any friend of hers!

In fact she hated this so said individual more than anyone in the whole Academy.

Yes, you guessed right this person is in fact Natsu Dragneel.

Lucy threw another blind punch, this time getting him square in the chest.

"Ow! What the hell!?" She heard him gripe, presumably holding his offended muscular right breast.

"What is wrong with you!?" Lucy shrieked, Natsu's salmon hair coming into focus. "What were you trying to do?! Boil me into a nice Lucy soup base!?" She screeched indignantly.

Natsu was mad now.

All he was trying to do was warm her up a little, who knows how long she'd been laying in these woods, in the cold!? It was way past curfew already as it was!

"I was just trying to warm you up a little! You felt so damn cold!" Natsu barked back.

"YOU TOUCHED ME!?" Lucy blew up.

Literally.

She was shouting and spewing swear words out of her mouth like a sailor, her mother would have been ashamed.

Her vision now returned she was storming around Natsu, screaming her head off, her face beet red as she ranted.

Natsu watched her idly, she looked ridiculous. Her hands grabbing at her blonde roots and her brown eyes dancing with a vivid flame, yes she was clearly pissed but something about her made it . . . funny.

Wonderingly Natsu stared at her . . . she was insane. That was obvious, and she could be the biggest bitch he'd ever met but there was also something else.

His apology to her rang in his head, loud and clear.

Yes, although she was abnormally weird and mostly a freak show she was also brave and beautiful and that's what bothered him the most.

"Lucy, I have a proposition for you." Natsu said, voice steady.

Lucy continued her rant, now adding her arms to the mix.

"Lucy!" Natsu said a little louder, tone sharper.

Still no answer.

"LUCY!" Natsu bellowed, shaking her from her fevered speech.

"What?!" She snapped exasperatedly.

"Go out with me. Lucy, go out on a date with me."

**END OF CHAPTER. LOL. I'm a big meanie. **

**Sorry guys you'll have to wait until next time. **

**Please review and favourite and such. **

**Love you all. **

**SEE YOU NEXT TIME **

**3 Suicidal **


	14. Who Do You Truly Love?

**Hello everyone. How are you all? **

**Last time I got a bucket full of reviews about 'Natsu's Proposition' (if you haven't read that chapter go do that before reading this one!) All in all it was very mixed opinions. **

**Some people want me to make Lucy say 'yes' and others want an astounding 'no'. **

**Now I've made a decision.**

**BUT! Please don't hate me if you don't like the option I choose! Forgive me!**

**WARNING NATSU IS OOC IN THIS CHAPTER. I'M SORRY. YOU DON'T LIKE HIM LIKE THIS DON'T READ.**

**THANKS. **

The whole world blanked, in a bath of white the whole universe was sucked into a void of nothingness.

It was actually quite pleasant. Nothing here was sharp nor demanded any attention. It was calming, the total complete blankness of this place was reassuring.

Lucy was about to continue sprouting off about this _perfect _world when a very commandingvoice ruptured her fantasy land.

"Lucy? Go out with me." Natsu was standing, towering over her slight frame, onyx eyes painted in an expression Lucy couldn't quite put her finger on.

His muscular arms were crossed over his chest and his face was turned to the side, he looked like an arrogant child, immature.

Natsu wouldn't meet her dumbfounded gaze, instead his attention was being held by some hanging moss.

Lucy's throat constricted, her lips numbing.

He was joking wasn't he?!

Wasn't he!

Natsu the prankster, Natsu the ass, he _was_ all those things, but lately he seemed like Natsu the sensitive.

Memories flooded Lucy's mind, a pink haired boy pushing her down a flight of stairs, a pink haired boy laughing at her when she messed up her Transformation spell.

Unease spread through Lucy's gut, every memory, every time something _significant _happened he was there.

"Well, are you gonna answer me?" He asked, his voice clipped, eyes still diverted from hers.

He was stubborn and stupid and the biggest jerk in the whole school but he was many other things too. He was complicated, mysterious.

Lucy opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

Feeling as if every limb of her body was being pulled in opposite directions Lucy just stared at Natsu numbly, mind blank.

"What?" Natsu asked, now looking at her quizzically.

Tongue in tangles tears welled in Lucy's eyes, she was a complete idiot!

Her legs itched to run away, escape from this reality which had a chock hold at her neck. Mind racing Lucy jolted forward, again she would cower away from _this _type of confrontation.

Before she could run past the pink haired teen a warm, demanding hand clasped onto her wrist in a grip of iron.

Lucy's breath hitched in her throat, she was pinned to a tree, the rough bark scraping the back of her thighs.

Natsu had pressed her wrists; which he had grabbed easily with one large hand and had pinned them above her head.

A foreign urgency was intertwined in his flashing irises, his hot breath beating down on her face.

"Not this time." He said, his voice as rough as the bark. "You're not going to make a fool of me this time."

Electricity that was unexplainable, shot through Lucy's veins.

"No ones around. Who can mock what they didn't see? I won't tell." Lucy said breathlessly.

A breath of laughter escaped Natsu's lips, his eyebrows knitting together.

"It's a serious blow to a mans pride when a woman shoots him down twice in a row." Natsu growled, his face inching closer to hers.

Spasms of energy rocketed through Lucy, the _scent _of the wizard before her was driving her insane. Spicy yet subtle, it was overpowering.

"You didn't ask me out the first time." Lucy said weakly, she felt herself shrinking into the tree.

Natsu laughed again, but this laugh was sharp and unsteady.

"That's where you're wrong. I _did _ask you out, indirectly yes ,but that's what I was trying to say. My apology was a deceleration of my love."

Natsu's grip on her wrists tightened slightly, his forehead now pressed against hers, his skin feverish.

"Y-your love?" Lucy chocked out, eyes wide.

All she could see was his liquid golden eyes, warm yet tough, the edges of his black pupils lined in a golden ring of fire.

They were magnificent.

Natsu's heated breath rolled across the planes of Lucy's face, pulling her attention back to the problem at hand.

"You could be my equal." Natsu rumbled, his voice a husky whisper, lips inches from Lucy's.

Lucy's breath stuck in her throat, tremors of anxiety quaking throughout her body.

"Equals?" She breathed, brown eyes locked onto his golden irises, wide and innocent.

Natsu hesitated, almost as if the words couldn't quite form on his tongue.

"Yeah, ever since you're new abilities your really kick ass and strong, we'd be perfect for each other now."

Lucy sucked in a violent shock of air, something flicking inside her mind.

"I mean, at first it was kinda annoying how you were suddenly good at everything but now I can see you're perfect, you're beautiful, you're _strong._"

No.

That's not fair. How could he say something like that?

Lucy's eyes clouded in tears, violently she pushed Natsu away from her.

"Lucy what the_"

"NO! SHUT UP!" Lucy shrieked, hot, fat tears streaming down her face.

Natsu's jaw snapped shut.

Pressing her palms to her crying eyes, Lucy felt everything crumble, taking her breath away.

He just told her he loved her for someone she wasn't.

Natsu loved what Angel had made her.

A crazy psychotic bitch who couldn't even control her own mind.

He loved someone she wasn't, someone that she _desperately _hated and wanted to hide.

Natsu reached out for her but she smacked his hand away viciously, he drew it back to his chest like she had burned him.

"I don't understand. What did I say?" Natsu asked quietly, face painted in an expression Lucy couldn't see through her tears.

Furiously wiping away the tears that stained her cheeks Lucy straightened her spine, brown eyes bloodshot but steady.

"I think you're misunderstanding something Natsu. What you said was very _kind _but I wish you'd swallow them because you have fallen in love with someone who doesn't even exist."

Bewilderment spread across Natsu's face, pink eyebrows pulling together.

"What are you saying?"

Unsure where this sudden burst of logicality and rationality came from but very grateful for it Lucy spoke again.

"What I'm saying Natsu is that _you've _been fooled. I'm not who you think I am, you're a real idiot." Lucy spat venomously, eyes narrowed.

"Now, if you'll excuse me . . . _praemorior._"

Natsu watched in stunned silence as Lucy vanished into thin air, an iron clad hand squeezing the air out of his lungs.

What had he done?

_Beyond the Nether~ With Angel~_

"I think this is working out beautifully wouldn't you agree Lucy?" A pale finger stroked the porcelain cheek of a pretty blonde doll gently.

A stunning copper haired man stalked across the white marble floors, boots clicking.

Hands folded peacefully behind his back he looked out over his garden, hazel eyes calm.

Everything was going as planned.

Although he wasn't one attuned to bragging he had to say he had the most beautiful garden in the Spiritual Plane, even if he had to kill off the spirit who lived here to obtain it.

Bright red roses bloomed in amongst his well-tended shrub sculptures, casting a glow of radiance over the garden.

"Red is such a pretty colour." The mans sing-song voice said happily, smiling out upon his garden.

"Ironic isn't it that red is both the colour of love and death." A long index finger rested thoughtfully on the man's plump lower lip, lips in a slight pout.

His hand extended from his cuffed sleeves reaching for a lone rose that sat in a vase, plucking it from it's shelter gracefully.

The man brought the rose to his nose, inhaling deeply.

"Yes, lovely indeed." He said, letting out a satisfied sigh.

"Master?"

Looking over his shoulder towards the doorway stood a dark haired boy with blazing green eyes.

"Ahh, Raven, I didn't hear you enter."

Raven wore a traditional black and white tuxedo which made his blazing emerald eyes stick out that much more in comparison, a grim expression set on his handsome face.

"I came here to inform you of a problem Master." Raven said gravelly, head bowing in obedience.

A pout like frown tugged on the copper haired man's full lips, chiseled features shadowed slightly.

Elegantly he strode across the room, sitting in a plush red velvet chair, right hand cupping his chin.

"Do tell." He said wistfully, although his tone suggested this was more serious then he let on.

Swallowing thickly Raven replied, "it seems Mistress Heartfillia has a admirer."

A demonic flicker flashed in hazel irises, face paling.

"Be a little clearer Raven. Is this 'admirer' have a petty crush on _my _Lucy or is it something I need to be worried about?"

Raven's hands began to sweat, perspiration pricking at the back of his neck.

"Well master, he _did _confess his love for her, but Miss Heartfillia rejected him flat."

The beautiful man in the red chair stirred, sitting up right, curiosity forming on his handsome mouth.

"That _does _sound interesting, I'm glad Lucy has some common sense dropping that useless mortal. What was his name Raven?"

Unease spread through Raven's gut, but he kept his face emotionless.

"Natsu Dragneel, Master."

The pale hand gripping the rose stem tightened drastically, the stem snapped.

"Now isn't _this _a surprise."

**SHORT CHAPPIE. Sorry, was lazy and school is taxing. **

**Hope you enjoyed, some clarity and closure soon. **

**Sorry about Natsu's OOCness, I was a necessary pain. **

**Please favourite and review. **

**Thanks loves. **

**SEE YOU NEXT TIME. **

**3 Suicidal **


	15. Catch Me When I Fall?

**Hey everyone, sup? **

**I've been working hard on trying to update for you guys sooner. **

**(lol probably won't happen)**

**Thank you all for all your reviews last time. :,D You're all such magnificent creatures. **

**And I was talking to my friend on Deviantart who is also a frequent reader of this fic and she said my OC Raven was _exactly _like Raven from Earl and Fairy which is freaky as hell because I've never even watched that anime!**

**So if you guys were wondering, I didn't steal him from that anime he just came to me naturally. **

**Gomen. **

**Please enjoy and review if you get a chance~ **

Lucy's eyes burned with tears that couldn't seem to stop rolling down her cheeks.

It was dark, the stars scattered in amongst the cloud cover, moon dipping lazily in the violet dome outside the window pane.

Wearily Lucy climbed the stairs to her dorm room, feeling like a deflated balloon.

Her whole life was in shambles.

The hallways of the Academy echoed in endless silence, hollow feet resounding off the old stone floors dully.

Lucy knew it was stupid but the fact that Natsu loved her for something she wasn't had stung her deeply.

Which didn't even make sense because she _hated _him, or well, she _should _hate him. She had a good reason to hate him, _many _reasons to hate him actually.

Then why did it hurt so much?

Heavy feet clomped up the stairs, body floating in exhaustion, so much had happened today.

Lucy was nearing her dorm room when a silhouette at the top of the stairs made her pause abruptly.

A tall dark haired man wearing a white and black tux stood staring thoughtfully out the window at the top of the narrow staircase.

Something about the young man's face made a tremor of fear snake down Lucy's spine, stopping her in her tracks.

His large, green eyes held no emotion, still as a plane of emerald grass, emotionless.

He hadn't seemed to noticed her, blank eyes still staring out into the dark night.

Gnawing on her bottom lip Lucy, steadied herself, he was probably just a new student right? He just got lost, he was normal.

No matter how Lucy tried to convince herself this was the case a sinister jab that he was _anything _but normal bore into her.

Swallowing the bile that threatened to clog her throat Lucy shifted, lifting her right foot onto the next, stone step.

Bottomless green eyes adverted instantly from the window, sharp and keen watching Lucy, pale hands now gripping the window sill tightly.

Frozen Lucy couldn't move, she held the green-eyed mans terrifying gaze, unable to move from her locked position.

"Lucy Heartfillia." It wasn't a question; more like a statement. He knew who she was and that petrified her.

Brown eyes held green ones, heart in her mouth, blood circulated to her head, making her feel dizzy.

"I've been expecting you. It's past curfew." Thick lips moved in speech, but all Lucy could hear was a faint buzz, her mind swimming.

Gracefully the black haired teen walked down the ten stairs separating him from Lucy, moving with seamless, confident ease.

Quaking in her boots Lucy stared up at him, he was _tall, _his masculinity squashing her last bit of confidence like a bug.

"Master was correct, you're beautiful." His voice was formal, if not tainted in unhappiness, jealously.

A lone finger darts out from a cuffed sleeve, resting on Lucy's temple, and running along her stubborn jaw line, sending jolts of electricity through her nerve endings.

A shaky breath falls emptily from Lucy's lips, paralysed in terror, body numb.

The mans cold fingers clasp her acute chin, pulling her close to his face, a cruel sneer masking his face.

"Understand this, Miss. Heartfillia. You mean _nothing _to me, _nothing. _I'm here for one reason, to give you a message on my Masters behalf." He yanked her mouth closer to his own, hot breath berating across her face, for a moment Lucy wished it was Natsu mishandling her not this imbecile.

"Get away from me!" Lucy snarled, lips curling up in anger, hands planted firmly on the black haired mans chest, shoving him away from her.

Fury tore through Lucy's body, magic twinging through her veins, calculating her power.

How dare he treat her like she was an inconvenience to him?!

Startled the dark haired man watched as the blonde's pupils flashed yellow, magic whirling around her in a tornado of heightened wind.

A devilish smile played on Lucy's lips, satisfied she'd made that _slug _nervous.

"Now this get's serious." Lucy said, cocking her head in mock innocence.

A sly smile crept across the mans face, straightening his collar.

"No. Now it gets fun."

Readying herself Lucy watched the man steadily, waiting for his irises to switch to some demonic colour, giving her a hint at what magic he was using.

His eyes didn't change.

In fact everything about him remained the same, the normal pulse of readied magic was nonexistent, his full lips quirked cockily, eyes narrowing.

"What are you?" Lucy asked, not believing what was unfolding before her eyes.

The attractive, older teen's full lips began to morph into a twisted point, oily black feathers peeking out of his skin, vicious claws ripped through his nice leather shoes, exposing twisted crow feet.

Frightened, a _beast _tore it's way out of the handsome shape of a young man an evil craw split the air, energy crackling madly.

In the place of the handsome green eyed boy was a crow! Oil slick eyes stared down at her evenly, midnight black feathers glossy, yellow clawed feet clicked upon the stone floor.

"What do you think of me now?" The crow's beak opened in speech, the voice like a squeal, offending Lucy's ears.

Terror crept throughout her, the crow was taller than she was! The massive avian creature's pointed beak clacked together, as if licking it's chops.

"Y-you're a monster!" Lucy shuddered, her magic quivering through her nervously, confidence shaking.

Black eyes glinted in the pale moonlight, feathers ruffling, "thank you for noticing. I've always have to stay in my human form around Master, human body's are so uptight and rigid, finally I'm free; released." The crow's large, orange beak snapped together in speak, it's squeal tearing Lucy's sensitive ear drums.

Gritting her teeth Lucy concentrated on keeping calm, the wasn't going to let this freak get the best of her, magic flowing through her veins steadily she stalled.

"Master?" She bated, buying time, she had to plan on how she was going to kill this monster.

"Yes." The crow hissed, forked feet inching closer to her, feathered head careening around wildly. "Master is strong, and even through you now know of his presence in your mind he still has _power._" The crows voice was pitched and deranged, it sounded like the ramblings of a mad man.

"Y-you work for Angel?" Lucy asked, trying desperately to not show the fear that wanted to wash over her body.

"Yesssss." The words came out in a shrill squeak, milky white lids snapping open and closed over black saucer like eyes. "You fight him, but Master always wins, the dead don't lose."

A shaky breath involuntarily fell from Lucy's lips, Angel was getting impatient, he didn't want to wait for her any longer, that was apparent.

Gathering up all the courage she could muster, Lucy spoke bravely, "don't you hate him? He forces you to be something you're not, a human, why would you put up with that?" Lucy taunted, pointing a slender, accusing finger at the monstrosity in front of her.

Black eyes blinked in apparent confusion, claws digging mercilessly into the stone floor like sinking themselves into silly putty.

"What?" It croaked, ruffling it's massive wings.

Lips trembling Lucy _needed _this to work, she'd be killed by this _thing _if her plan didn't work.

"If your Master is all that great why hasn't he managed to catch me yet? He _was _the one who gave me my powers didn't he!? Why hasn't he succeeded yet? You're master is _weak._" Lucy spat the last word venomously, hoping she had struck a nerve, she didn't him distracted.

"Master! Weak!? You LIE!" Anger raged like an uncontrolled current in the birds demonic eyes.

This was her chance!

"RAY OF LIGHT!" Hands smashing together, magic pulsated into a formidable blow, hitting the monster square in the chest.

But not before a deadly claw had managed to clasp desperately onto her left leg.

Brown eyes widened in terror, as a screech of pain ripped from the creature's throat; the velocity of her magic propelling him out the window he had just been gazing out of.

Her with him!

Shards of glass glittered brightly, the navy skies holding clusters of stars, frozen Lucy and the beast began the delirious fall to their definite deaths.

Clenching her eyes together Lucy struggled to kick free of the frantic monster which was still latched onto her desperately, "let go!" Lucy shrieked, blond hair whipping around her face, blinding her.

No response, the pathetic creature was out cold, she was doomed.

Picking up speed the clean green grass of the Academy sprawled below them, to bad it wasn't soft enough to prevent her from breaking her spine.

Accepting either that she was going to die here or be paralysed for the rest of her life Lucy's struggling body relaxed.

"LUCY!"

Strong, muscular arms wrapped around her torso, wrenching her upwards, a scream of agony left her lips, her shoulders seemingly being ripped from their sockets.

Tears of pain flooding her eyes, Lucy felt herself slow, as if she was floating.

"God _fucking _dammit, what the _hell _is that?!" The boy's tone was ladled in disbelief, voice barely above a whisper in the strong winds.

It was Natsu!

Eyes snapping open Lucy stared up at the astonished face of Natsu Dragneel watching in a mixture of horror and bemusement as the creature fell to the ground below.

"Natsu!" Lucy chocked, how the _hell _was he flying!?

Blinking Natsu moved his gaze to Lucy's, he flashed her a awkward smile.

"Hey Lucy. Guess I'm just really bad at taking no for an answer." He said timidly, for a moment Lucy felt _very _guilty.

Brushing the looming awkwardness and guilt of that situation off Lucy spoke quickly.

"H-how are we flying!?" Lucy demanded, Natsu slowly heading back towards the ground, concentrating intensely.

"Hehe, funny story actually . . ." Natsu's voice drifted off, he obviously didn't want to talk about it at the moment.

Snapping her jaw shut Lucy enjoyed the descent, the night sky glimmering like a million diamonds all around them.

Eventually they had made it back to the ground, Lucy's feet touching upon the soft, squishy grass, Natsu landing beside her.

Like a oil spill the monstrous beast lay motionless on the emerald grass, black eyes closed.

"What _is _it?" Natsu whispered, peering down at the unmoving monster.

Biting her lip, Lucy prodded it's black feathers with her right foot.

"It's a demon." She said, hand cupping her chin thoughtfully.

"A _demon?_" Natsu asked disbelievingly, onyx eyes mocking.

"Yes." Lucy said calculatedly, she began to take another step towards the beast when sparks of pain exploded in her left leg.

"Ahhh!" Lucy yelped, falling, legs twisted together messily.

"Lucy!" Instantly, Natsu was kneeling besides her, gingerly taking her injured leg into his gentle, warm hands.

Blood smeared Lucy's pale calf in what could almost be depicted as artwork, vicious scratches sinking deep into her leg.

Carefully Natsu's quivering fingers pulled out a shard of glass that was embedded in Lucy's leg, earning a hiss of pain from the blond.

"Sorry." He muttered, trying his best to wipe away the blood that was leaking down her leg and drenching her white socks.

"It's okay, it couldn't be helped." Lucy said, surprising herself at how soft her voice was.

"You always seem to be finding trouble . . ." It was a statement but he hadn't meant it meanly, his face was cast in a shadow, making his face unreadable.

"I know." Lucy said glumly, if only he knew the half of it.

Silence, it seemed no one knew what to say.

Natsu busied himself retracting shards of glass from Lucy's wounded leg, much to his relief Lucy wasn't able to see the blush that coated his cheeks, from his position he could see right up her skirt.

After Natsu had managed to pull out the majority of the shards he looked into Lucy's brown eyes, a small smile on his lips.

"You're going to have to go the infirmary." He said numbly.

"Natsu." Lucy spoke, breath a whisper.

Chills ran along Natsu's spine, her eyes dark in the moonlight, blond hair casting an angelic halo upon her golden crown.

"Yes?"

Trembling fingers grasped his chin, slowly pulling his parted lips closer to the her own, eyes holding his the whole way.

She paused an inch away from his lips, smiling shyly.

"Thanks for never giving up on me." She whispered timidly, cheeks scarlet.

Full, glossy lips landed squarely on his cheek, before Natsu could even calculate what had just happened it was over.

Pulling away from him Lucy looked extremely flustered, face beet red.

"Can you take me to the infirmary please?" She squeaked quietly, her brown eyes wouldn't meet his.

Bewildered, for a moment Natsu just sat there, dumbfounded.

Then a goofy smile spilt his lips, happiness bursting inside of him.

"Yes, of course Princess."

**BLAAAAH. END OF CHAPPIE. YAAH FOR ROMANTIC DEVELOPMENT. **

**Hope you liked, sorry for the late update. **

**Please review and favourite and such. **

**Love you all **

**3 Suicidal **

**SEE YOU NEXT TIME. **


	16. Let me in

**Meeeerp. Hello people of the internet, how are you? **

**Thank you all for your previous reviews, so many of you're happy about the development between Lucy and Natsu and I share you're excitement.**

**This chapter some **_new _**stuff is gonna happen this chapter I'm thinking. **

**BTW SORRY THIS IS SO LATE. GRAAAH. FORGIVE ME. **

**Please review if you get a chance~**

Lucy was cold in Natsu's arms, her fragile frame trembling like a leaf.

"It's cold." Lucy muttered, her full lips tainted a light purple.

The sky was as black as tar, the previous stars swallowed completely by the silencing blanket of night.

Natsu tightened his grip on the blond, cradling her head against his chest.

"I'm sorry, I should have brought a jacket." Natsu mumbled into her hair, enjoying the scent of fresh air mingled in her golden locks.

Lucy laughed shakily, the pain in her leg drowning her in exhaustion, "you're being silly. I'm just lucky you managed to catch me before I became a wizard pancake." Her tone was joking, but Natsu could hear the sincere gratefulness in her words.

A smile tugged at the corners of Natsu's lips, finally words towards him that weren't venomous snakes trying to tear him apart.

"Porlyuscia is going to be mad we're coming to her so late." Natsu said grimly, his heavy foot steps echoing down the empty halls.

Lucy groaned at the thought, no doubt she'd have questions about her leg.

"And an excuse about my leg." Lucy grumbled, wishing she could walk, Natsu's body was boiling hot!

"Yeah, that too." Natsu said gruffly, he had questions himself, _lot's _of them. It was frustrating how there never seemed to be a right time to ask them.

"Natsu, how were you flying earlier? I read about about Flight magic once, I've heard it's extremely hard to use and control." Lucy enquired, brown eyes peering up at Natsu.

A sheepish expression morphed Natsu's previously serious face, "ahah yes well, it may sound crazy but I came across the spell by accident, it was one of the books I was planning on throwing at some first years today actually. It was lucky I decided to give the book a quick skim beforehand." Natsu said truthfully, laughing nervously.

Lucy frowned at him, she didn't approve of his brutish bully-like behaviour.

"Oh, I see." Lucy said coldly, gaze hardening.

Sensing he had hit a nerve Natsu frowned, "I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by it Lucy, I just . . ." Natsu's voice drifted off, he didn't actually have an excuse.

"You just _what_?" Lucy barked, now careening her neck at an awkward angle to make icy eye contact with Natsu.

Natsu swallowed thickly, where had this come from? Just a moment ago Lucy was practically cuddling into his chest and now she was back to spitting verbal fire balls at him!

"Lucy, it's hard to explain . . ." This time Natsu stopped abruptly because the blond in his arms was now squirming wildly.

"_What's _hard to explain!? You're nothing but a big, lying, _bully! _You haven't changed at all!" Lucy shrieked, kicking and flailing in Natsu's grip.

"Lucy! Calm down!" Natsu shouted, dismayed, trying desperately to keep his hold on the chaotic witch.

"NO! I will _not _calm down! How can I _possibly _trust you if you are never consistent?! PUT ME DOWN!" With this final indignant scream Lucy had manged to pry herself free from Natsu's arms, but in this process landed roughly on her petite butt.

Momentarily shocked Natsu stared down at the still bleeding and injured blond, dumbfounded. Fat tears of pain from both her ruined leg and her sore bottom sprang to Lucy's eyes.

"Lucy, are you _crazy_?!" Natsu hissed, beginning to bend down to pick her back up.

"Don't you _dare._" Lucy snarled, her pupils glimmering with the vibrant shock of yellow.

Grimacing slightly at the thought of Lucy's turning him into a toad Natsu hesitated, fingers half outstretched towards her twisted form.

"Luce, I'm sorry." His tone was flat, defeated, onyx eyes soft and guilty.

Lucy's lower lip began to tremble, she was _so _confused? How did she know she could trust him? What if tomorrow at school he was the same _narrow minded _jerk he usually was? How could she have let herself almost come to trust him?

"Don't call me Luce." Lucy said quietly, eyes downcast to hide her tears.

Kneeling down in front of Lucy Natsu let out a long sigh, "I'm an idiot aren't I?" He asked exasperatedly.

"Yes." Lucy responded, brown orbs moving cautiously back to Natsu's face.

"I've done a lot of stupid things in the past few years, to my peers, to younger students . . . to you." Natsu whispered, eyes glued to the stone floor.

Unsure where Natsu was going with this Lucy said nothing, heart in her mouth.

"I don't even have a reason behind my cruelty. I have good parent's, a loving sister, how come I'm like this? Why can't I be more like you?" Natsu's voice was so quiet, so soft like a feather Lucy almost didn't catch what he had said.

He wanted to more like _her_!? For god's sake _why_?! He had everything! All she had was a selfish, neglecting father, terrible grades and not to mention the recent demon stalker she had required?

"You want to be more like _me_?" Lucy asked disbelievingly, eyes wide.

A small tentative smile played upon Natsu's mobile lips, gently he sat himself down on the cold tiles in front of Lucy.

"Yes. I think I've always wanted to be more like you?" Natsu said, a happy smile brightening his face.

For a moment Lucy found it hard to breathe, warmth swathing her whole body in a pool of sunshine goodness, "but why?"

What Natsu did next almost sent Lucy into a coma from shock. Shuffling closer Natsu gently took hold of Lucy's cold hands and twined his long, muscular fingers through them.

"Because you were always you. It didn't matter that you had the worst grades in class or everyone thought you were a huge loser."

Lucy winced, Natsu was sometimes a little _too _honest.

"None of that mattered to you, you just kept doing what _you _thought was right. Needless of what everyone else thought about you. Even since the first time we met, I was _so _rude to you, and you just stated your mind; the _truth._"

Lucy sat there astounded, the previous pain from her bleeding leg was now forgotten; all she could do was sit and gawk as Natsu poured his heart out.

"You're not saying anything." Natsu muttered nervously, pink kissing his cheeks adorably, his hands; which were still clenching hers tightly began to grow even warmer than before.

"I-I'm sorry, I just don't know what to say." Lucy stammered, her skin was feverish and she was she was sweating bullets.

"Lucy, I'm jealous of you. Can't you see that?" Natsu leaned in close, his hot breath washing over Lucy's face. "I wish you would tell me what's bothering you, why you're suddenly so _different, _so _detached._"

His nose was less than an inch from Lucy's, gaze equal, onyx eyes eager and excited, brown eyes timid and shy.

"I-I can't tell you." Lucy whispered, wishing she could tear her eyes from Natsu's, she felt as if he stared into her eyes long enough he would find out the secrets she was withholding.

"Why not? Whatever you're going through I can tell it's too scary to face alone." Natsu whispered; Lucy could see the faint scar that bit into his upper lip.

Feeling trapped and caged Lucy stalled, mind scrambling "it's crazy. You'd never believe me, you would think I was insane." She shook her head madly, as if she was trying to reject the improbable happenings of her life.

Natsu stilled, his hands still on hers, "Lucy, everyone has their own demons to face. That doesn't mean you have to face them on your own." Natsu's voice was so gentle Lucy had to stop to properly process what he had just said.

Daring to meet Natsu's coaxing gaze once again Lucy pulled her eyes back to his, "you're naive if you think that way." She mumbled, eyes glued to the enticing scar on his upper lip.

_How did he get that?_

"And you're a cocky fool if you believe you can do everything on your own." Natsu replied, gently unwinding his fingers from Lucy's, shaky fingers cupping her chin.

Face heating up to unrealistic temperatures, Lucy froze, "I don't need to rely on others. All they've ever done is let me down."

Natsu's thumb moved from her chin to sit boldly on her lower lip, valiantly he slip his thumb across the smooth, tender skin of Lucy's lip.

"W-what are you doing?" Lucy whispered hoarsely, voice cracking.

"Testing the waters, I want to know what you're lips are going to feel like when I kiss you." Natsu whispered huskily.

Before Lucy could even let out a squeak of disagreement or objection Natsu's lips were pressing commandingly against hers.

Hot as fire Natsu's lips danced against Lucy's, fluttery pecks chaste and beautiful.

Frozen, eyes wide Lucy sat there dumbfounded as Natsu's lips moved against her own, unable to move.

A flicker of retina shattering light flashes behind Natsu's head, snapping back to reality Lucy plants her hands on Natsu's chest and shoves him away from her with a vicious ferocity.

"Who's there!?" Someone from down the corridor snarls, voice faint, lantern flickering faintly.

"Kane!" Lucy gasped, struggling to stand up, forgetting all about the wreck her leg was in.

Hissing in pain, Lucy staggered, not wanting to put weight on her bad leg.

Without hesitation Natsu scooped Lucy in his arms once again, this time under much more desperate circumstances.

The sound of heavy boots hammering against the flag stones echoed behind them, Kane was coming!

Frantic Natsu spurred into gear, running down the hall.

"Natsu!" Lucy squeaked as Natsu whipped around a corner sharply almost jeering her from her spot in his arms.

"Hold on tight Luce! I'm getting you to Porlyuscia, you need a doctor." Natsu grunted, his face shining with a thin gleam of sweat.

Closing her eyes and crushing herself against Natsu's chest Lucy held herself very still. Natsu was panting heavily, hot breath beating down on her.

"Almost there Luce." He muttered under his breath, keeping up his steady pace.

They both knew the consequences if they were caught.

Not very good.

Stopping sharply to kick open the large infirmary door with his left foot Natsu stormed in, "Someone help! Lucy needs help!"

Vision blurring from blood-loss and exhaustion all Lucy could see was the brilliant pink of Natus's hair.

Cold fingers poked and prodded at her, lifting her into a bed.

"What happened?" A elderly woman asked, her voice distant and foggy.

_I'm going to lose consciousness, _Lucy thought bitterly.

"She's lost a lot of blood." Another voice chimed in, this one colder than the last.

"Will she be alright Professor?" The familiar voice of Natsu asked eagerly.

"Oh course she will be, she need rest and I need to disinfect these wounds, now _leave!" _

Lucy felt her mind slow, her aches and pains cease sluggishly.

_I'm sure it'll be okay if I just sleep now. _She thought tiredly, the black hole of exhaustion swallowing her up in a blanket of sleep.

**Urgh. That was kinda crappy. Sorry. **

**Please review, and favourite! **

**Hope you liked the kiss, more of that to come. **

**Love you all! **

**3 Suicidal **


	17. Not Enough Feeling

**FIRST THINGS FIRST. I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY THIS IS SO LATE. The reason this chapter is so late is because during the whole month of November I was working on a 50, 000 word novel for NaNoWriMo, which is this competition to see if you can write a full length novel in a month. **

**Good news, I succeeded, better news, I get to update sooner. **

**Hope you enjoy, I'll be updating weekly now. :) **

Chapter 17: Not Enough Feeling

Angel was feeling sick. His stomach was in a giant knotty mass, bubbling and unhappy. Raven hadn't returned yet.

A part of him worried for his faithful servant, he was one of the smarter more dependable of his private workforce, but mostly he was angry.

That damn Dragneel boy was posing more of a problem then he had previously imagined. Well, it made sense, the family was infamous for meddling in his affairs. He could only wait so much longer before he had to move, the soul harvest was nearing and he needed to be ready.

He walked over to the window, hands shoved in his trouser pockets, soon the snow would fall and the happy, cheerful aura that always accompanied Christmas would be upon them. Christmas was the best season for soul hunting, everyone's spirits were high and hopes were radiant and joyful.

He smiled roguishly, long, spindly fingers preening his cooper hair, he was ready to make a daring impression on some witches.

His eyes lingered over toward the regal painting of Lauren he himself had painted, it had been before he had died, he remembered each brush stroke vividly. They had been sitting in the park, Lauren was bashful and shy, she kept fiddling with her skirt, he crooned over her, laughing as he painted her in vivid colours. Although it was many years ago he still remembered it quite clearly, he had been _so _happy then, the bliss had gone to his head, he truly believed she would keep her promise.

His loose fingers knuckled tersely, jaw clenching, it was no matter now, he told himself, he would have Lucy for his own if it was the last thing he did.

No, Angel wasn't particularly worried about Natsu, for he knew that bumbling idiot would slip up sooner or later, they always did, and when he did, a wicked grin tugged at his lips, well then he would play his cards just right.

He knew Lucy didn't trust him, he had leaped in too quickly and she was isolated and didn't trust him but he had a few tricks up his sleeve. Angel rubbed his smooth hand across his strong jaw, smiling in spite of himself. The more souls he had the closer he got to Lucy, the consumption of human souls worked amazingly like necromancy, all he needed was seven.

And this time no one was stopping him, he'd have Lucy in the end.

No matter what.

~_Back with Lucy~ _

Lately Lucy felt as if she had been waking up anywhere but in her own bed, so unsurprisingly when she unglued her eye lids she found herself staring up at the familiar face of Porlyuscia.

She was leaning over her with a large spoonful of some nasty looking maroon coloured liquid, brows scrunched together.

"You missed morning class." She stated coolly, motioning Lucy to open her mouth, once Lucy did she shoved the spoon into her mouth.

Lucy cringed as she swallowed the vile tasting medicine, wishing she had a glass of water to down the terrible taste.

Almost as if she had read her mind, Porlyuscia handed her a tall glass of water which Lucy gulped down furiously.

"Mr. Dragneel is in class, much to his unhappiness, I forced him to go, he was worried sick about you though." She said, eyeing the blond testily as Lucy sat up in the bed.

Lucy fought off the blush that threatened to splash across her cheeks, Natsu had kissed her yesterday and she wasn't quite sure how she felt about that yet.

"Do you have a spare uniform here?" Lucy asked, actually wanting to go to class for once, she had a enough with drawing unneeded attention toward herself. "I should really get to class."

Porlyuscia straightened, that signature 'oh no you're not' granny face concreting on her wrinkly brow. She crossed her arms over her chest, tapping her foot, she was obviously expecting some sort of answer.

An answer that Lucy didn't have.

"Not so fast Ms. Heartfilia, Natsu was _very _vague about your injury, what exactly happened?" She demanded, eyes flashing.

Lucy gulped, heat prickling at the back of her neck, she didn't know what to say and what she'd actually believe. Usually she was good at lying, or at least _twisting _the truth, but how did she twist something so _insane?_

"Would you believe me if I told you I fell?" Lucy suggested sheepishly, wishing she could melt into butter and slip away down the hall. Porlyuscia's gaze hardened, eyes burning holes into Lucy's, "I found something _rather _interesting in your cuts, _crow _feathers, splintered and tattered but bits and shreds in there none the less. Whatever you've been doing lately it doesn't look good in any way."

Lucy felt all the lies upon lies stacking up around her, boxing her in and suffocating her, how could she possibly lie her way out of this one? Forcing her brain to work Lucy worked with the best idea in her head at that moment; "I have a bunch of pet birds."

A pause, elegantly Porlyuscia cocked a thin pink brow, lips pursing. "Really? Pet birds?"

Lucy nodded, "yeah, they make great friends, intelligent too!"

An amused smirk played upon the old healers lips, "so, you're friends with Madame Strauss's bird I presume?"

Lucy recalled upon her odd conversation with the bird and nodded again enthusiastically, "yes actually! Yule is a beautiful bird, smart too!"

"Smart?" Porlyuscia asked disbelievingly, shifting her weight.

"Yup, Yule is really special." Lucy went on, hardly believing this was actually working!

"So, _if _you were just visiting your bird friends, _why _were you hurt so badly and why was Mr. Dragneel with you? Last time I checked you two weren't exactly friends."

"Er, well, I have the reputation of being clumsy so foolishly I fell on my way down the steps from the owl post, thankfully Natsu was also collecting his mail and heard my screams of pain." Lucy hoped her terrible lie was somehow made believable by the cheek tearing smile she had forced upon her face.

Porlyuscia eyed her, as if she was calculating the face splitting grin that kind of made her look like a deranged psychopath or that she was still wearing her ratty, blood stained school uniform. Whatever she was thinking she eventually gave up, deciding Lucy wasn't going to tell her anything else anyways.

Sighing, she rubbed the bridge of her nose between her fingers, "alright, you may go, uniforms in top drawer of the bed side table, I'm going to go get myself some tea, good bye." With that she stormed out, messy pink hair trailing behind her. As soon as she was gone Lucy let out a sigh of relief, she needed to brush up on her lying skills, she was getting rusty. Plopping back down on the bed she ripped of her bloodied socks and tore off the remainder of her dirtied uniform and hastily changed into the clean spare. While she was pulling on her socks she was extra careful to be mindful of her bandages, not wanting to ruin any of the work Porlyuscia had put into wrapping it. Glad that she could actually put a reasonable amount of weight on her leg Lucy did a quick little hop of happiness on the spot.

"Now to get my books." She said cheerfully. Deciding she didn't want to climb all the numerous stairs to her dorm to collect her books, Lucy decided she'd just call upon a Gap portal, "gapimento portalis." Lucy said, feeling her fingers slip through space and time and create a hole just big enough for her to fit through.

Floating about a foot above her knee was a small, three foot wide circle, inside the circle was her dorm room, just the way she remembered it, her books scattered on her desk. Smiling at her seamless work Lucy lifted her leg, carefully putting it inside the oval then ducked under the circles opening lip, not wanting to bonk her head.

Once inside she hurriedly rushed over and grabbed her books and timetable, she didn't even know what class she was suppose to be in. Grabbing her books, Lucy ran back to the Gap portal, once again ducking inside, once on the proper side she mumbled the reverse incarnation. Then, with all her books and figuring out she needed to be heading to World History with Professor Jura Neekis, she hurried out of the infirmary, hoping Jura would be reasonable with her tardiness.

Lucy entered the classroom just as Professor Neekis was beginning his annual lecture on the Confederation of the Wizarding World. As Lucy poked her head inside the dusty, artifact ridden class room, Professor Neekis raised a lone eyebrow questioningly at her. Until recently, Lucy had mostly stayed under the radar in his class, handing in mediocre assignments and never talking much, but lately it seemed her intelligence and interest in World History peaked and she began to actually talk in class.

Ducking her head, books clutched to her chest, Lucy took her seat near the front of the class trying to be as subtle as she could manage but failing quite badly.

"Miss. Heartfilia, do you have a valid reason for your tardiness?" Jura asked calmly, adjusting the spectacles on his nose, shifting the heavy text book in his arms.

Lucy could feel Natsu's eyes burning holes into the back of her neck, she swallowed, "sorry Professor, I was in the infirmary this morning, I had an accident last night and I needed some patching up."

His upper lip twitched, the rest of his face as expressionless as always, "do you have any proof of your stay there Miss. Heartfilia?"

Lucy was about to rip off her sock and show him the proof of her injury and the work that had been done on it, but another voice silenced hers,

"she _was_ there Professor." The very familiar voice of Natsu Dragneel said, his eyes still glued onto Lucy's back, "I saw her there this morning when I went to go pick something up."

Jura's steady gaze moved to Natsu, who was seated in the back of the class, sizing him up. Finally, he consented, he didn't really care anyways. "Alright," he said, then turning to Lucy he said, "please open your textbook up to chapter eleven, Confederation for All."

The rest of the morning consisted of Lucy shifting in her seat uncomfortably as Natsu's burning gaze remained on the back of her head. She couldn't find it in her to turn around, meet his demanding eyes and give him some concrete indication of their standing.

She cringed as she remembered she didn't kiss him back, he thought she didn't like him. Now, Lucy wasn't even sure _if _she liked him. Everything inside her told her to squash those growing feelings for the flame brained wizard and go back to being the logical, secluded person she used to be; go back to being normal. _But_, on the other hand, a part of her _very_ dearly wanted to grab him by his school tie and kiss him with all the burning passion that swelled in her gut.

Torn between what she _wanted _to do and what she _should _do, Lucy found the two hours of Professor Neekis lecture _very _agonizing, fighting a battle in her head.

When the bell signalling break finally went, Lucy jumped out of her seat, quickly collecting her books and practically running out of the door, whizzing past Natsu in a blond haired blur.

He stared after her dumbfounded, he had wanted to talk to her, ask her the sizzling questions that needed to be answered. Most of all, he wanted to know how she felt about him, after the _kiss _he was feeling stranded and lost at sea.

"What's up with her? She's _so _weird." Gray said, sliding up beside Natsu, snickering slightly.

Natsu just stared out the classroom door blindly, feeling rather at loss for words.

"I mean, she's always been bit of an oddball but recently, with those new magic powers, you'd think she's an _alien _or something." Gray scoffed, flicking something resembling a booger off his notebook.

Natsu blinked stupidly, shaking his head, "yeah, she's odd alright." He muttered quietly, grabbing his stuff and heading out of the classroom.

He was really beginning to wonder when he was going to get his answers.

XOXO

Lucy was beginning to get really good at avoiding people she didn't want to talk too. The whole day she slipped around, in and out of class, making sure to never come within five meters of Natsu. Of course she could still feel his _scorching _eyes on her, trying to catch her eye, her attention. Somewhere along the line Lucy justified kissing him on the cheek as she had been winded from her incredible fall and she wasn't thinking straight, yes, that was it. She also forced herself to believe the feelings that she was beginning to realize toward for him were all fake, meaningless, just stupid and naive. Right now she couldn't risk anyone becoming to involved with her, that would mean they could figure out her deadly secret, her scary secret.

The only good news was that the presence in her mind was fading, as if withdrawing, she could no longer feel Angel's eyes looming eerily in the blackness of her mind. And although this excited her she knew she shouldn't get to excited, he wasn't about to give up anytime soon.

That she knew for sure.

Knowing Angel he was probably just withdrawing to trick her into believing he didn't care about her anymore then he'd come back, teeth snapping as venomous as ever.

Lucy sighed, rubbing her sore neck, it had begun to ache as she leaned against the tall oak tree in the back courtyards. It was lunch break and the cool fall air had a bitterness to it that signalled the coming of winter. Lucy had always liked winter, it was the perfect season to curl up in a warm blanket with a good book and drink copious amounts of tea. With that pleasant thought, Lucy let her eyes fall closed, inhaling the piney air through her nose.

"I've been looking for you everywhere, what are you doing back here?"

Lucy's eyes shot open, sitting up abruptly, eyes wide.

She wasn't that surprised to see Natsu looking down on her, arms crossed over his chest, onyx eyes flashing.

She huffed tiredly, letting herself relax knowing it was only him, he wanted answers that she couldn't give him. "What do you want?" She asked exasperatedly, looking up at him through her lashes.

Natsu rolled his eyes, "what do you think I want? Answers of course! I _want _to know _why _that demon attacked you last night and what the hell is going on with you lately!" He snapped, voice irritated and pitched.

Lucy bit down the sigh that wanted to pour from her lips, "wrong place, wrong time?" She asked, shrugging her shoulders and offering that as a sufficient excuse.

Natsu's eyes narrowed into slits, his lips forming a hard line on his face, "seriously? I'm worried Lucy, this isn't normal," he barked, then a blush slipped across his face, "don't you remember what I told you last night?"

Lucy gulped, she did remember what he told her actually, quite vividly, he had said he loved her, if it was true or not Lucy couldn't know. A part of her whispered lies and worries into her ears, was he truly only in love with what Angel made her?

"I do remember," she whispered, unable to meet his eyes, "it's just, I don't think I can trust you Natsu, not yet. I'm going through something that is crazy and scary and _if _I tell you it ties you to me if you like it or not." She paused, her heart racing in her chest, she was reaching the climax, "and that's not what you want is it? I'm afraid I'm just too much commitment for you, sorry."

Natsu pounced her, falling onto her rather ungracefully, his hands immediately shooting to twine themselves in the locks of her hair, kissing her hungrily.

Again, Lucy found herself shocked by his sudden actions, stiff in his arms, his heated body pressing into her's with a desperate need that was brand new to her.

His lips were fiery and spicy, sending waves of heated magma through her veins, his lips solely orchestrating the melody of the kiss.

Much to her own surprise, Lucy felt herself kissing back. Gentler, more nervously, but kissing back nonetheless, allowing her eyes to slowly slip close in acceptance.

She felt him smirk against her lips, confident and cocky, she should have broke it off just then but the predatory side of her seemed to be dominating her mind. Her fingers trailed up his chest, slipping around the column of his neck and playing with straight bits of hair that kissed his neck. Natsu knew what he was doing, no doubt, and it made Lucy a little jealous he had so much previous experience with such tender things. He was smooth and sure, his tongue slipping into the cavern of her mouth effortlessly, massaging against her own tongue expertly.

Lucy could feel the outside blur, her eyes clenched shut, all her attention completely diverted on kissing Natsu with all the passion she could muster. She wasn't so much scared anymore as she was furiously trying to taste every crevice of Natsu's mouth. He didn't seem to mind that she didn't have any idea what she was doing, he moaned against her sweet lips, his fingernails digging into her scalp.

Her mother never told her what kissing a guy was like, her mother had died before Lucy had hit that age. She could never have guessed the pleasure and passion that bloomed in her stomach, electrifying her brain and making her pant like she had just run a marathon.

Natsu's lips pulled away from hers, his eyes wide and distant, a ghost of a smile on his lip. He cupped her cheek with more grace than she would have previously thought possible for him, his gaze full of adoration.

"Lucy." Was all he said, his voice husky and thick.

One would be surprised at the effect that singular word had on Lucy, her heart in her throat, she couldn't talk.

She had accepted his feelings hadn't she? Now, he assumed he had gained her trust he was excepting answers more than ever, he believed he had won her over. Fear ricocheted throughout Lucy's body, shaking her to the bone, what could she possibly tell him?

So, Lucy did what she does best, shut herself down.

Natsu could tell immediately something was wrong, for Lucy's smothering brown eyes went cold, brown irises darkening. Worry struck at his heart, he needed to bring her back! He ran his thumb over her high cheek bone, hoping his simple caress would put the fire back in her eyes.

Instead her dark irises moved up to meet his frantic ones, brows knotted together, lips white and bloodless. She was withdrawing!

"Natsu." She said, her voice was much different from his, cold and shaky.

_No! _He screamed mentally, he couldn't lose her now, not now! He wanted to press his lips against hers again, seeking entrance to her mouth and slowly her heart. Now, Natsu didn't exactly know why he needed to know what was going on with Lucy so badly, he just _did. _

"Lucy, Lucy!" He murmured hurriedly, hands clasping the sides of her head, trying to keep her eyes locked on his.

Her bottom lip trembled, tears threatening to spill over. Emotion seemed to drown her in buckets of heartless waves, the mound of lies she built up looming over her like a mountain.

"You _can't _do this to me Luce, not now." Natsu whispered, desperation causing his voice to crack and break precariously. He _wanted _to kiss her, to bring her back, to breathe the passion and feeling back into her, but he couldn't. Not like this, he didn't know what she would do if he kissed her.

"Don't call me Luce." She whispered weakly, a lone tear falling down her cheek, eyes hooded and dark.

Natsu's felt her body slipping away through his fingers like grains of sand, her skin was becoming translucent.

Natsu let out a horrified gasp, she was using magic to disappear! He scrambled to grab her, but his fingers slipped through her like she was a mere hologram, a ghost.

She smiled at him sadly, shaking her head, brown eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry." She mouthed, before she vanished, leaving him alone.

Natsu didn't know what to do. He was completely numb, his body frozen in stasis, unmoving and unfeeling. Yet again he had been naive and stupid and now he paid the price, with his pride and with his heart. He didn't want to admit that he had actually been holding out hope she'd finally _let him in, _both into her heart and her life. A void of pain and despair clawed furiously at his stomach, his head spun and he began to feel sick. But past the pain and hurt was a _blinding _anger at her betrayal and his rejection, he was mad he had allowed himself to fall for her.

He felt his magic surge in his veins, rippling underneath his skin, her swung wildly, fist slamming into the awaiting bark of the tree. Fire crackled and spluttered around him, the heavy scent of burning grass filling his nose.

He tossed his head back, eyes clenched closed and let out a roar of both rage and hurt.

No response.

Natsu stood, feeling the adrenaline rippled through his body, there was no way he was giving in now!

**Rawr. I felt like I had to throw some more angst at you guys, you just don't get enough. Well now that NaNoWriMo is over I'll be able to update, like well EVERY WEEK. Omf. **

**Well, I hope you enjoyed. Please review, favourite and follow. **

**Until next time**

**3 Suicidal **


	18. Holiday Blues

**Hey people of the internet. We passed 200 reviews! ~jumps around bedroom room~ I _love _you guys, you have no idea how much this continual support means to me. You're all so supportive and kind, I read your reviews and smile! **

**And yes, I _did _write a novel but you guys aren't allowed to read it, (sorry .) not only do I hate it, but it's mostly all _sex._ Legit. **

**But, back onto my fanfiction, I'm thinking of starting a new one soon, if I find time. It'd be another NaLu one, so if you guys want to look for that in the future I'd love you for it. **

**Plot wise for this story, things are getting heated. Angel is going to be playing a more prominent role, coming into play for the Christmas season, which is coincidentally the same time of year in my fic. The same tension with Lucy and Natsu but I'm thinking of throwing something _interesting _into the mix, haven't decided completely on it yet though. **

**Please enjoy, review if you get a chance and continue rocking. **

Chapter 18: Holiday Blues

The snow fell outside Lucy's window in thick, heavy flakes. The late afternoon sky was painted a light pink, snowflakes falling wistfully down to the blanketed ground. Almost a week had passed since her confrontation with Natsu, the feel of his scorching lips on hers still sizzling in the back of her mind.

He was angry, that much was sure. In some ways it felt like the good old days, his heated glares, once again filled with anger and hate rather than passion and curiosity. In other ways it was entirely different, he no longer teased her. In fact he acted as if she didn't exist, her presence neither noticed or acknowledged. Lucy knew it was dumb but she felt hurt. She _did _run away from _him _that chilly November day but it hurt knowing he had recovered and moved on so easily.

Lucy sighed tiredly, not accomplishing any of the work she had set out to finish in the library. She played with her pencil, tapping it on her notebook rhythmically. It was Wednesday, Winter Solstice was in less than a week, the biggest wizarding holiday of the whole year. Coming from a half-blooded family meant that her father didn't celebrate Winter Solstice, he probably wouldn't even send her a gift.

_Maybe I should just stay here over break, _Lucy thought to herself, knowing the holiday at home wouldn't be very fun, _it'd be better than going home. _

Lucy was still pondering what she should do for the holiday when Levy and Gajeel appeared out of no where.

"Hey Lucy, whatcha doing?" Levy asked, leaning over, trying to steal a glance at Lucy's papers.

Slightly startled by their sudden appearance, she mumbled, "er, um, nothing, homework." Lucy couldn't help but notice the almost possessive way Gajeel studied Levy, his crimson eyes gauged and guarded. Lately Levy had begun spending almost all her time with her boyfriend, often missing for hours, coming back after curfew, lips swollen and hair messy. Lucy just hoped her friend was being safe.

"Homework?" Levy scoffed, rolling her eyes. It would seem she was getting rather comfortable in her new image, Lucy thought bitterly. "You _never _have homework these days."

"Yes, well, I like the quiet in here." Lucy mumbled, "it's relaxing."

Another short laugh, "well me and Gajeel just dropped by to see if you want to come watch the recreation duelling with us," she said, tucking her arm in Gajeel's. "Guess who's competing?"

Lucy already knew, she had heard Gray talking about it this morning. Natsu was taking on a upperclassman, some Prefect named Logan Leeves.

"Who?" Lucy asked, playing along.

"_Natsu _freaking _Dragneel._" Levy practically squealed, "I always knew he had balls but this is almost too much, the _whole_ school is in the arena watching."

Lucy closed her notebook, focusing her full attention on Levy, "have they already started?"

Levy shook her head wildly, blue curls bouncing, "nope, it starts in twenty minutes. So, wanna come?" She asked, raising an eyebrow, snuggling a tad bit closer to Gajeel.

Lucy didn't really want to go watch Natsu fight some talented upperclassman, he was spontaneous and rash in battle.

Well, in everything.

_But he's also **extremely** sexy when he gets that intense look in his eyes, _a deep, dark part of Lucy's mind whispered sensually.

Lucy nibbled on her bottom lip, thinking deeply.

"So?" Levy asked, clearly impatient and revving to get going.

Against her better judgement, a resounding 'yes' fell from Lucy's lips, and before she could retract her words Levy, with Gajeel in tow, dragged her down to the arena.

Levy was right, the arena _was _packed. Lucy was canned in beside Levy and some sweaty, first year who seemed very uncomfortable sitting next to her. Every bleacher was crammed with students of varying ages, the teachers sat above the arena from a glass enclosed room, also waiting.

A large group of Logan's friends sat nearby, waving flag and banging pans together and generally inducing the chaos.

Lucy could feel the beginnings of a headache sink into her head, she began to massage her temples, cursing herself for agreeing to this nonsense.

It's not like Natsu would be glad she showed up anyways, if he even saw her that is. He was still angry with her and he had a very good reason to be, she thought bitterly.

"Aren't you excited Lucy? This is going to be the biggest duel of the year!" Levy chattered animatedly, allowing Gajeel's arm to snake around her thin waist.

"Yeah." Lucy said quietly, "super excited," chewing on her thumbnail absentmindedly. She hadn't seen Natsu fight since that day when _she _had fought him. Lucy shuddered at that memory, remembering how Angel has leeched into her mind and used her, made her do that _scary _thing. She shook her head, dismissing those thoughts, she didn't want to think about. The idea that she could simply _think _something and make anyone do her bidding was too much at the moment and she had other things to worry about.

At that moment the familiar voice of Professor Gildarts came over the loud speaker, "Heeellooo everybody, students, staff, pleasure to see you all this _fine _evening!" His voice coated in excitement, the mischievousness in his tone obvious. "Tonight we have two _very _special wizards, both renowned in their grades for smarts and magical capabilities! Allow me to introduce the first of our two contestants, he's a pure-blood, a Prefect and pretty damn good ladies, Logan Leeves!"

Logan's friends erupted in raucous cheers, jumping up from their spots on the bleachers, waving their obnoxious coloured flags. From the left side of the arena a tall, thin blonde boy with an angular face and swirling purple, black eyes entered the arena, walking with a confident swagger. He waved discreetly at his friends, eyes twinkling confidently.

Once the crowd had calmed Gildarts continued, "next we have the residential bad boy of Fairy Tail Academy, the trickster, the handsome, cunning rouge, Natsu Dragneel!"

When Natsu appeared from the change room Lucy couldn't help but suck in a breath, his onyx eyes were hard and determined, hands clenched at his sides, small flames licking his spiked hair.

Routinely the two boys crossed the floor to the centre of the arena, stepping inside the centre circle stiffly, aura's crackling with intensity.

"Now the two contestants will shake hands then without further ado the match will begin." Gildarts shouted, voice blaring.

Logan stepped forwards first, thinly muscled arm extended, a smug grin on his face. Natsu took his hand and gave it a brisk shake, but before Logan let go, his lips moved in speech. Lucy leaned forward, what had he just said? Did anyone else catch that?

Natsu's eyes chilled, lips tightening, thin and bloodless. Whatever Logan had said it hadn't been nice, Natsu looked even more determined than before.

The two wizards walked back to their respected sides of the arena, both on their toes and ready.

"From the count of three," Gildarts announced, "three, two, one!"

As soon as the word slipped off his tongue Logan was already in action, his pupils taking on an earthy green colour. His long fingers unfurled, almost like he was stretching, "POSIONOUS VINES!" Instantaneously the tiles shattered, plump, thick vines shooting up from the ground, spiked and dangerous.

Lucy's eyes darted to Natsu, who to her dismay, wasn't expecting such a quick attack and his magic wasn't ready. Before he could even conjure a flame a unforgiving vine latched onto his ankle, jerking him skywards.

Lucy cringed as she watched the vine toss Natsu about like a rag doll, trying unsuccessfully to burn the merciless vine from his ankle. She could see the distress on his face, the desperation, he _couldn't _lose.

Whispers spread throughout the crowd, even Logan's friends were silent. Something about Logan was _off, _he was a school Prefect not some wizarding thug. Shouldn't he have relented by now?

Then Lucy noticed something she almost wished she hadn't. In the swirling, green depths of Logan's eyes something was very wrong. Shaded and distant they didn't look like the eyes of someone who was enjoying needless torture of a fellow student.

They were the eyes of the possessed.

Fear rocketed through Lucy's body, Angel was manipulating Logan! She needed to do something, now!Trying to calm herself, Lucy closed her eyes, balancing her breathing. She reached for the core calmness at the centre of her belly, warm and fuzzy, she needed to gain control. Breaking the membrane like surface of her magical power she let out a deep breath, _open. _

The world lit up like a Christmas tree, the shining, glowing balls of about seven hundred students souls spanned out in front of her. She pushed past the irrelevant souls, searching in the blackness for the one that burned like a ember.

_Natsu's. _

Finally, she spotted it, flickering and wavering it was weak and injured. She turned, searching for a corrupted soul, a possessed soul.

Logan's soul was wrapped in a thin, foggy blackness, blanketing anything and everything Logan's true soul was trying to do. He like a mindless husk! Caged and useless, the fog manipulating his every move and thought.

_I need to get rid of this fog_, she thought, reaching deeper into her inner magic, hoping she could pull off this miraculous feat on her own.

She didn't know what she needed to do, but something inside her told her to _kiss _it. I know, kissing a soul sounded absurd, but it just felt like the right thing to do.

So that's exactly what she did.

Lucy wasn't sure what happened next but if she were to put it into words it was kind of like a rainbow exploding. Glitter fell all over the Soul Plane and Lucy could feel her physical state demanding attention, her mind grew to tire and the Soul Plane slowly slipped away.

"Lucy! Wake _up _did you just see that!?" Levy was shaking her furiously, hazel eyes frantic.

Lucy groggily shook her head, ears ringing, the weight of exhaustion pressing down firmly on her chest, "whaaa?" She muttered sleepily, eyes trying to pry open.

"Logan just _passed _out, literally, look!" She yelped, pointing down to where an unconscious Logan lay on the broken tiles, doctors swarming him instantly.

His eyes were closed and he looked like he was having a peaceful nap, the whole crowd was whispering to one another, what had Natsu done?

But Lucy already knew, Natsu hadn't done anything, she had; perhaps that's why Natsu just sat there, on the ground, dumbly. Dead vines lay around his feet, as if all the magical power had suddenly been sucked from them, he was speechless.

"Do you think he used Dark magic?" Some pimply kid from behind Lucy sneered to his friend, "no way Logan would just fall over after he was kicking his ass so hard."

Lucy grit her teeth together to prevent from snapping at the boy, let them say what they want. Natsu didn't use Dark magic, the arena had Dark magic detectors the instant anyone tries to use it the alarm would sound.

Lucy gnawed on her lip, ripping off skin, had what she done been Black magic? Being able to control and cure people's souls, that was no such magic she had ever heard of before.

But before she could begin to dwell on it a rather frazzled looking Gildarts stormed onto the arena tiles, a mic held in his hand, shakily he said, "and our winner is Natsu Drangeel. Congratulations kid."

Scattered, unenthusiastic cheers came from a few of the students, all staring down at Natsu warily.

Natsu stood, his eyes slowly scanning over the crowd, as if looking for someone.

Lucy held her breath, both hoping he wouldn't see her yet would at the same time, yes, she was being very fickle.

His gaze stopped on her, a muscle feathering along his jaw, onyx eyes dark from the shadow of his brow, Lucy couldn't breathe, just wait until his gaze shifted away.

After what seemed like three years he tore his eyes away, stalking over to Gildarts to accept the small trophy the man held, then without a look back he stormed out.

Lucy hadn't slept well that night. How could she? Not only could she control souls without Angel's help or assistance but she could _kill _them too. The instant she entered the Soul Plane she could feel it, the power sinking into her skin, the ability to crush soul after soul with the flick of her wrist.

She shuddered, it was a terrible thought.

"Lucy, hurry up, Madame Strauss is waiting for us, don't want to be late for the annual Malefica trip do you?" Erza stood in the doorway to their dorm room, a bright red muffler to match her scarlet hair wrapped around her neck.

"Okay, be down in a few." Lucy said, yanking on her winter boots and adjusting her ear muffs, tying back her blond hair with a ponytail.

Today her potions class would be taking the yearly trip to Malefica, a nearby wizarding town where they would visit the National Wizarding Museum and then go ingredient shopping at Helga's Brew. (Madame Strauss's favourite herb store)

Grabbing her small backpack Lucy hurried out, not feeling particularly excited about this field trip. Not only would they have to use Muggle transportation it also meant it would be harder to avoid Natsu.

Groaning to herself, Lucy joined her class in the Grand Hall where Madame Strauss was doing attendance.

"Jason Heffley?" She called out, trying to spot Jason's pointed, mousy face.

"Here!" He called, waving a purple mitten in the air.

"Good, good, Lucy Heartfilia?" She asked, spotting Lucy's blond head join the back of the pack, teal ear muffs covering her ears.

"Here." Lucy answered flatly, wading through the crowd until she stood beside her friends, Cana fiddling with the pom pom on her hat.

Madame Strauss read off the remaining names then closed her note book, smiling broadly. "Alright class today we are going to Malefica, please be on your best behaviour and remember, if a Muggle car should pass us on the way, make sure you're not doing any magic."

Lucy rolled her eyes, that was descriptive.

A pure-blood wizard named Aaron Penerghast looked nervous, unsure if he could handle the possible threat of Muggles.

"Okay, come along class, we must board the school bus, hurry along." Madame Strauss ushered them along like little ducklings, clucking over her chicks nervously.

Parked in amongst the piles of snow sat a hideously yellow tank of a bus, a plump middle aged lady sat at the wheel, she was quite obviously a Squid by the look of her.

Stifling another groan Lucy waited in line to board the bus, Lisanna and Erza talking behind her excitedly.

Once seated unease sank deeper into Lucy's gut, the school windows fogging quickly with the hot breath of her classmates. Yanking off her wool glove Lucy drew funny faces on the foggy window, the cool glass under her fingertip calming her feverish skin.

"Neat drawing."

Lucy looked up to see Loke smiling at her widely, teal eyes dancing. He was leaning over the back of his seat to talk to her, orange hair sticking out from under his green hat.

"Thanks." Lucy said stiffly, not sure why Loke was talking to her.

"You really are good at everything like everyone says you are." He grinned, adding a small heart to her mostly covered window.

Lucy blinked at him, mind blanking, was he flirting with her? "Are you flirting with me?" She blurted out before she could stop to think.

Loke's cheeks coloured, "is that what you think I'm doing?"

Lucy fumbled for a response, "umm, no of course not, that's stupid." She muttered, turning her head to the side so he couldn't see the flame underneath her cheeks.

"Lucy," Loke whispered, causing her to look back at him, "I _was _flirting with you dummy."

Suddenly his lips were on hers, him leaning over the back of the seat, eyes closed. Before Lucy could even respond flame erupted all around them.

Then the whole bus broke into chaos.

The faint blur of Natsu tackling Loke, fists flaming zoomed across Lucy's eyes, the bus swerved out of control, the screams of her classmates deafening. As the bus veered to the right Lucy was sent sprawling, face grinding along the hard aisle of the bus.

The sounds of fighting were muffled compared to the shrieks, Madame Strauss struggling up front to place a barrier around the bus. Other students quickly popped up their own protection shields then began bouncing around the bus like a hamster in a plastic ball. The sound of tires skidding and losing traction hissed through the air, then like a crash out of a movie they began literally rolling down the hill.

If they weren't witches and wizards they'd be dead, that much is sure. But by the time the bus finally did slow, a rather thick oak stopping them with a jarring halt, only a few students were injured.

Lucy coughed, smoke hazing the air, all the bus windows broken and letting in frigid winter air. Mumbling and whimpering from her classmates followed, quick affirmations that their friends were alright. Through the haze the peaky voice of Madame Strauss sounded, "is everyone alright!? Listen up, we need to get out of this bus, everyone crawl out of the nearest window and we'll meet on the ground."

Head pounding Lucy did as she was told, crawling over to a partially shattered window and gingerly slipping through. She landed on the ground with a crunch, her boots sinking through the powdery snow. Hugging herself for warmth, Lucy waited as everyone else crawled out of the bus and joined her on the ground.

Finally Madame Strauss and the bus driver pulled themselves from the wreckage, Madame Strauss's usually immaculate hair frizzy and knotty, grime smudged across her porcelain cheeks. With shaking fingers she pulled out her mostly scorched attendance notebook and began peering around the crowd and quickly checking people off.

The class stood in stiff silence, the anger toward Natsu and Loke thick in the air. Snapping her notebook shut Madame' Strauss's dark blue eyes settled on the two idiots. Her gaze was burning with anger and ferocity, lips tight.

"Well, what do you two have to say for yourselves?" She snapped, voice high and irritated, fighting back the anger that threatened to sink into her tone.

Loke and Natsu shuffled their feet awkwardly, refusing to look at one another. It would seem neither one of them was doing any speaking.

"Now that you've _ruined_ our bus, _almost _killed all your classmates and ruined my favourite field trip of the year you've _also _managed to get us stranded in the middle of nowhere in the freezing forest!" She screeched, voice frantic and filled with desperation.

Still they said nothing, boys and their pride.

Clutching her temples and shaking her head she spoke to the class this time, "does anyone have a owl or a messenger coin or _anything _that can get us in contact with the school?" Madame Strauss asked, eyes closed as she tried to calm herself.

Silence.

"Great, just great!" She barked sarcastically, throwing her hands up in exasperation, plopping down on a rock that jutted out of the snow. "We're doomed."

"Couldn't you just teleport back to the castle and ask for help?" A rather whiny piggish looking boy asked.

"No Peter I _can't, _I've exhausted my magic powers protecting all of you kids, I'm drained for at least another three hours." She spat back bitterly.

Lucy chewed on her lip, she had never seen Madame Strauss like this before. She wondered if _she _could teleport back to the castle and get help. Students her age didn't even _know _the spell but she did, she could help them. But before Lucy could act on that plan she felt that _eerily _familiar dark, black snake slip into her mind, just peeping but definitely there.

She cursed under her breath, of all the times for Angel to decide to creep back into her mind it was now. Lucy knew she couldn't risk her mind to exploitation, she would have to figure out another way to contact the school.

A little light bulb went off in her head, "hey guys, I've got an idea."

**I guess you'll have to wait till next time to see what Lucy's idea is. ;)**

**Thanks for reading, please review and favourite, means the world. **

**SEE YA NEXT TIME. **

**3 Suicidal. **


	19. Liar

**Buuurrr, hey guys, it's freezing cold up here in Canada! I'm literally wrapped in taco form writing this to you, with a nice cup of earl grey tea of course! **

**Thank you all so much for your reviews last time! It made my day, seriously! Now that Christmas break is almost upon us I'll be writing more. Angel will also be showing up for Christmas (or should I say Winter Solstice) stirring up some trouble in both Lucy's love life and the life of her fellow school mates. **

**But I don't want to spoil too much . . . **

**Please review and favourite when you get a chance, it means the world to me! **

**WARNING: This chapter has some gore and blood and such, if that freaks you out, sorry. It's not too bad but just forewarning you.**

Chapter 19: Liar

At first Lucy's call went unheard by her fellow classmates who were beginning to grow worried and began whispering fretfully to one another.

"Hey guys, I've got an idea!" She said louder, hoping _someone _would acknowledge she actually had a solution to this very sticky situation.

Again her call went unheard, a magic drained Madame Strauss was pacing, white hair sticking to her moist lips and her blue eyes were tight.

Getting frustrated now Lucy straightened herself and let out a fearful bellow, "listen up! I have an idea how to fix this problem!"

All at once the whole class froze, turning to stare at her, unblinking, mouths open.

Realizing her hair was standing on end, blond locks sticking out of her head like a porcupine due to her sudden rush of magic powers, a blush painted her cheeks. Taking a deep breath and forcing her ebbing magic power down to the base of her stomach, she cleared her throat.

"I have an idea." She stated calmly, " now it's a _long _shot and it's going to be difficult to pull off I think we can do it."

"What's your brilliant idea Heartfillia?" An arrogant pure-blood boy by the name of Bora sneered, elbowing his lanky friend in the gut earning a forced chuckle.

Lucy glared icily at the boy then continued, "_my _idea is, in fact, that we should _charm _one of the wood land creatures, a deer possibly. Then get them to go back to the castle with a note detailing our problem and issue, then the deer can lead them to where we are." Lucy finished proudly, hands on her hips, smiling smugly.

"One problem, none of us even know the Animal Possession spell." A rather bookish looking witch by the name of Georgia pointed out, adjusting her large glasses upon her nose.

Lucy blinked stupidly, "well, _I _know the spell." She deadpanned, momentarily unaware that to the rest of her classmates such a spell was considered advanced and difficult.

Madame Strauss pushed her way through the crowd of speculative students, all glancing warily at Lucy.

"Lucy, how do you know such a spell?" She asked disbelievingly, "I don't even know the Animal Possession spell." She admitted shamefully.

Now realizing what she had just said, Lucy struggled to come up with some sort of explanation to why she knew such a hard spell, "well, my mother liked animals." She stammered stupidly, rubbing the back of her scorching neck, wishing she could swallow her previous words. "And she, er she . . ."

"Who _cares _how she knows the stupid spell?! Why the hell does it matter if it means going home?" The irritated, snarling voice of Natsu came to her rescue, arms crossed over his chest, a blooming purple bruise on his cheek.

Madame Strauss swallowed, twitching slightly at Natsu's rudeness, but she then nodded slightly, rolling her shoulders back. "Mr. Dragneel is right, right now we need all the help we can get," she turned to Lucy, "what do you propose?"

Lucy couldn't help but feel her eyes drift to Natsu, raking over the crowd of awaiting people, she met his hard eyes. He held her gaze, onyx eyes flickered over to the forest, jerking his chin towards the dense wood.

She swallowed, first they needed to find a suitable animal, "well, I guess we better actually find a animal to charm. And not any animal either, we need an animal that can run fast and actually has some resemblance of a brain."

"So no bunnies." Madame Strauss added, trying desperately hard not to be upstaged by some seventeen year old witch.

"Yes, no bunnies." Lucy confirmed, "any volunteers to go searching for an animal with me?" She asked weakly, trying her best to smile confidently.

But even as she did this she couldn't deny the sudden thick fog that seemed to nestle in the woods, coating the dark bark in a heavy mist and hiding the sky, the dense forest seemingly crawling with any sort of nasty creatures one could imagine.

A single hand raised, the toothy smile on his face was one that couldn't be replaced.

"Natsu." She grit out, wishing _anyone _but him had volunteered.

"I'll come too!" Another hand flapped in the air, the teal eyes belonging to him flashing over to Natsu and glaring at him ferociously.

Lucy had to clench her jaw shut to prevent the onslaught of swear words that wanted to spill from her mouth. Desperately she scanned the crowd looking for Levy's blue head, she spotted her best friend, hazel eyes watching her with a tight worried expression.

Lucy managed to give Levy a small smile of reassurance, then focused back on the problem at hand.

"Loke, Natsu, what are you waiting for? Let's go." She grunted, she was in no mood for pleasantries, she turned around, clomping ungracefully in the snow to the edge of the forest.

Before the boys could catch up with her and Madame Strauss could even put a word in she hissed, "if we're not back in an hour, come look for us."

Then whilst cursing and mumbling under her breath she tromped into the thick forest, with only the warm comfort of her dorm bed pushing her forward.

As soon as the three had entered the forest and the class was safely out of sight Lucy set a few things straight.

"First things first, we're _not _friends. Therefore we will _not _be looking for an animal together, I shall go one direction and you two will go another. Understand?" She snapped, sizing up Loke who wasn't used to her temperamental side yet, unlike Natsu.

"Y-yes." He nodded, shoving his cold hands in his pant pockets, glancing around nervously.

Natsu didn't say anything, just kept his steady gaze on her, almost as if he was watching her, trying to figure her out. She didn't pay his weirdness any mind.

"Secondly, _if _you find an acceptable animal, use a Bind spell to prevent it from running away then come find me, right away."

Both boys nodded slightly at this, glaring at one another from the corner of their eyes, competition flaring up around them.

Rolling her eyes Lucy shook her head tiredly, "thirdly, if one of you idiots get's lost stay where you are, I'll find you. Now leave!" She barked, shooing the two boys off.

Both Loke and Natsu scampered off in different directions, both wanting to be the first to find the animal and best the other.

Lucy felt drained and oddly competitive at the same time, shaking her head clear of the fog and distractions, she allowed her body to calm. She wasn't going to catch _anything _if she wasn't quiet, boots sinking into the crunchy snow she crept through the white fluff.

Lucy kept her eyes peeled for any sign of movement, anything at all, she wanted to get out of this dreary forest _fast. _Lately bad karma seemed to be following her around like a heavy raincloud, ready to spill it's contents at any time.

The thick fog of the forest twined sinfully around the trees, making it hard to see anything in front of her. Soon spotting her feet in the mass of white became a challenge, she wondered how much time had passed.

Just as Lucy was about to turn around and regroup with Natsu and Loke she heard something! Like a wicked whisper on the wind it echoed around the hallow forest, bouncing off the trees and ringing unpleasantly in Lucy's ears.

She froze, fingers chilled and red with the cold began to heat up, magic bubbling in her stomach. But Lucy could have never prepared for what happened next, she never could have seen it coming.

Peeking around the trunk of a nearby tree was her mother, in the same dress she wore on the day of her death, the warm, kind smile on her lips.

Lucy should have known better than to trust her, heart pounding painfully against her ribcage, she should have known that it was foolish to believe it was her actual mother.

But all the repressed pain and love she felt for her dead mother overruled sanity, she stepped forwards, hand outstretched, longing for touch.

Layla stepped out from behind the tree, porcelain arms white as the snow on the ground also extending toward Lucy, brown eyes dancing.

Cold, red fingertips touched sizzling pale ones, tears flooded Lucy's eyes, she looked up at her mother, smile wavering precariously.

"Mother," she whispered, hot, messy tears streaking down her cold cheeks, almost desperately she wrapped her arms around her mother.

Her mother's arms wrapped around Lucy's trembling frame, whispering incomprehensible words into her blonde hair, lips pressed to the crown of golden halo.

"Mihi dolet angelum meum, hoc mihi res est.1" The words rolled off her mothers tongue like a well rehearsed lullaby, soft as ocean waters. "Sed Ive 'voluerunt animam tuam ad tam diu, et nunc suus' denique mea.2" These next words left her mothers mouth like a strangled cry and suddenly her grip on Lucy's body tightened, her mothers body going slack.

Lucy screamed as her lungs tightened in her mothers rib shattering grip, magical energy flowing through them like a gushing current, pain ripped through every nerve in Lucy's body. The hold on her body fell away, her mother crumpling to the ground like a abandoned doll.

Hands shooting over her mouth, choking down the shrieks of terror that wanted to tear from her throat, Lucy watched as her mother's skin crackled and popped, magic leaving her body.

What had, moments before, been a touchable, walking version of her long dead mother was nothing but a rotting corpse, empty eyes milky and blind.

This time Lucy could not prevent the scream that left her mouth, scrambling backwards, composure crashing down, heart rattling in her chest.

Like a maniacal cackle on the wind and a rush of cold air he was instantly there, suave and oozing confidence, copper hair combed off his forehead. He stood casually, hands in his pockets, eyes blazing a fire blue, a crooked grin on his face, looking down on Lucy like she was prey.

Lucy could feel her bones harden, the snow beneath her butt numbing her whole body, teeth chattering in fear and shock, muscles locked.

Angel smiled at her, lips twisting cruelly, "it's been a while Lucy, hasn't it?" He asked coolly, his own wind magic lifting him off the ground, hovering slightly. "I've heard you've been keeping yourself busy, I knew I should have disposed of that Dragneel long ago." The last part he said bitterly, shaking his head at him own stupidity.

For some reason, a reason Lucy doesn't want to explain at this moment, that comment sent her to her feet, magic ready.

"Don't you _dare _touch a hair on his head." She snarled, pupils now as bright as a virgin sun, swirling with a fiery orange he'd never seen before.

Angel looked hurt, he clutched his heart dramatically, pouting, "you think so little of me Luce, you know I'm a man of fair judgement."

"I know no such thing." Lucy hissed, surprised at her own confidence.

Angel, sensing petty talk was doing him no good, dropped the act. "Now Lucy, you know the consequences of getting in my way, and I'm afraid that boy is past toeing the line." He shook his head as if it truly hurt him to say it, "I'm afraid he'll just have to die, you see, he's already in love with you."

Lucy's heart seized, gasping slightly.

"But you already knew that of course," Angel said sarcastically, "stop leading that poor boy on Lucy, you're being so tsundere3."

Lucy's fists clenched into angry balls, light shimmering around her fingertips like vibrant sun rays, ready and waiting for use, her jaw iron shut.

Angel looked at her sadly, as if Natsu's upcoming death was _her _fault, "if you weren't so irresistible than this wouldn't be a problem, because Lucy, you're _mine_."

That was the last straw, Lucy couldn't take this any longer. With all the fury and power she could possibly muster she wrapped herself in a blanket of scorching cosmos, spinning in the frozen forest sky like a new sun.

Like a rocket ship she hurled herself at Angel, her only goal being to wipe that all knowing smirk off his handsome face. Then, as if she was meteor, she shot toward Angel, the demon barely sparing a moment to thrust up a wobbly Ward.

Not rattled in the slightest by this ricochet, Lucy launched herself at him again, her body indistinguishable, she was just a blazing mass of magma light. Again she bounced off, but this time with minimal success, his dome like Ward cracked, her comet starling its well attuned defences.

Angel didn't know what to do! Persistent and stronger every time Lucy kept crashing into his crumbling Ward, fighting to keep a steady hold on his magic, muscles straining like never before. He cursed himself for his foolishness, he had given her powers so she could become a tool; for him. Not to be used against him! Gritting his teeth together Angel knew he had to do something now, or his Ward would surely crash, Lucy's comet again crushing into his sparkling Ward.

"WIND DOMAIN!" The echoing summon of his magic rattled the forest, the trees swaying with the power of his call.

His Ward fell, but he didn't feel the burning pain of Lucy's comet. Instead, popping his eyes open, shielding them from the mighty wind, he saw that she was struggling against his overwhelming wind current. Like a bee stuck in a glass jar, she banged against the wind walls furiously, angry yellow eyes burning into his soul.

Brushing himself off he regained his composure, he wouldn't be defeated like that again. Not by his own creation. Fingers dancing on the wind in which he was controlling he warped them into his silent obey, the cage holding Lucy intensifying.

"I have to admit, for a moment there you gave me a good scare." Angel admitted, loving the look of shock on her face as the wind encasing her began to bite into her skin. "But remember, I _gave _you your powers, and I could take them away just as easily." That last part wasn't true, in fact it was a complete lie, but he needed her to feel helpless and puny.

"Now, if you're willing to go with me peacefully, I'll let the Dragneel boy live."

"Go to _hell_, or I'll send you there myself." She spat venomously, lip curling back to expose white, sharp teeth, yellow eyes glowering down at him.

Angel shook his head sadly, almost as if he was disappointed in her choice of words. Then again he asked, "you know you could spare his life if you just gave yourself to me." He said gently, eyes melting.

Lucy's heart was jumping in her chest. She cared for Natsu, if she liked it or not she did, and she knew that now, but was she willing to sacrifice herself to a life of pain and suffering for him?

No.

Natsu would _kill _himself if he knew of her sacrifice, he'd never forget her for being such a coward; not fighting. Lucy let out a quiet amused laugh, besides, Natsu could probably take Angel, and they could _definitely _win together. A surge of pride flowed through her, together they could do this, just as he had said, together they would be victorious against Angel.

Focusing her mind back on the problem at hand she smiled confidently, "I'll never stop fighting, and you won't be taking Natsu alive either."

Angel cocked a brow at her, but the ease in his eyes slipped away, sensing her seriousness. "Really? Never?" He asked.

Lucy grinned at him, slowly working her magic in her hands, as if to be undetected, she needed to escape this cage. "That's right. And neither will Natsu, he'll fight until there is nothing left . . ." Lucy's voice broke off momentarily, swallowing thickly, getting prepared for the words she was about to say, "because I _love him_."

As if time itself stilled the world around them hung in suspended silence, the words Angel dreaded and feared fell from her mouth. His soul tore, his dreams and promises, the perfect, manicured life they would have once he obtained her shattered like splintered glass. Like a broken doll he fell to the snowy ground, knees crunching in the stiff snow, gasping for air.

His promise the the Devil, the promise to himself. He could feel his magic, granted by the Devil, was slowly being sucked from his body.

But he couldn't give in now! No way in _hell _was he giving up now, not after he was so _fucking _close. So biting down the pain and rage, he stood, nerves quivering.

Lucy stared at him astonished, still suspended in his breaking air field. In his eyes she saw something she'd only seen once before, in Natsu's, the _raw _determination of someone who wasn't giving up that easily. His magic crackled around him like electricity, his soul shaking in her mind eye of the Soul Plane, black and corrupted, sizzling and flaming.

He grit his teeth, baring them with intense animosity. "You've won this round Lucy." He growled, his body slowly becoming translucent, his signature smirk still upon his lips. "But, I'll be back, don't you _dare_ even get comfortable with lover boy. For I've got some surprises for you, and I have _all_ the time in the world, you don't." His voice grew distant, whispering amongst the trees. "Y_our _time has grown quite limited. Soon you _will _be mine."

Then he was gone. Lucy dropped from his air field, falling ungracefully in the snow; for a long moment she lay there, stomach up, panting for air.

Footsteps in the snow, the familiar crunching of Natsu's boots. Lucy stiffened, quickly sitting up, wide eyed. Natsu stared at her with the same expression, jaw dropped rather foolishly, a unconscious badger under his arm.

"Lucy . . ." He croaked, his cheeks were pink, Lucy was unsure if it was from blushing or the cold.

Suddenly feeling as if she had been found naked, Lucy scrambled to cover for herself, what if he had seen Angel what would she do? She jumped up, stammering messily, "oh! Hey Natsu! Just over here, ya know, practising my Illusion magic, no big deal." She rubbed the back of her neck, hoping the heat from there had crept to her face; of course it had.

Natsu's chapped lips pulled into a tight frown, eyes hardening. "You're lying. I know what I saw . . . what _was _all that? Who was that?!" His questions grew pointed and as sharp as daggers, needy and desperate.

Lucy struggled to find a plausible lie, but she was a terrible liar and he knew that. "My cousin." She said, although it sounded more like a question.

Natsu cursed bitterly, dropping the poor unconscious badger, "dammit Luce, what the _hell _aren't you telling me?! I _know _what I saw!"

Lucy cringed, turning her eyes away, "how much did you see?"

Natsu's eyes dodged hers, the colour in his cheeks deepening, he munched on his bottom lip. "Enough."

"What _did _you see!?" Lucy demanded, fear rocking her, what if he had heard her confess her love to him?! What if he'd seen the whole thing, what if knew who Angel was!?

Natsu looked at her, eyes smouldering, speechless. The truth as clear as day in his onyx eyes.

He knew. Of course he did.

Lucy felt something break inside her, as if her biggest secret was out, the whole world whispering about her hidden dark side. She staggered, trying to catch her breath. Now he knew, her hidden skeleton had betrayed her, her closet raided and purged.

Natsu seemed as at lose for words as she, his fists clenched at his sides, why couldn't she just tell him straight out what was wrong? Did she really mistrust him that much? And what about her saying she loved him, was that all a lie?

Lucy held her aching head, inhaling shakily, "so now you know." She whispered.

Natsu stared at her, blinking. "No, I don't know anything. It's all just a bunch of mismatched puzzle pieces, I don't know _anything._ None of it makes any sense."

Lucy glanced at him, chewing her lip in thought, she yearned to tell him, but how much? When would her _craziness _finally become to much and he'd just mock her? She sighed, head throbbing, "I know it doesn't make sense, it doesn't even make sense to me." She admitted, "my life is _hell_, and I didn't want to involve you in my personal suffering." She felt her lower lip tremble as all the walls she built up began tumbling down. "I can _do _crazy things, _insane _things, not to mention the things I can _see._ My whole life was a lie and I'm just protecting my life from the fate my mom and grandmother suffered." Tears flooded her eyes, her throat drying. "For the past month I've been keeping my terrors a secret, letting it crush me slowly, not trusting anyone," her voice cracked, knees wobbling, "but then you came along, cocky and powerful, not to mention my worst enemy." A large tear fell from her eye.

"You taught me so much," she whimpered, wiping at her eyes, "you may not know it, but my life has been altered because of you Natsu."

Warm arms wrapped around her, the wet eyes of Natsu burying his face into the crook of her neck. He sobbed quietly and brokenly, holding her tight, as if he was scared she'd slip through his fingertips.

Lucy let him hold her, allowed herself to feel the comfort of another.

"You taught me how to _love _for the first time in _really _long time." She chuckled bitterly, limp arms still hanging by her side as he hugged her.

Natsu's tears matted her hair, but she didn't care, his mouth drifted across her face to land on her lips. Dry, chapped lips kissing her with a desperation and passion, he needed to get his love across, and it was clear in his kiss. His kisses careful and precious, and the way his kisses sang to her, played pleasant tunes in her head.

How could the world feel so perfect when everything was falling apart?

"No Lucy," he whispered hoarsely, stroking her cheek bone with his rough thumb, "you taught _me _how to love. For the _first _time, _ever._"

**WEEOW. Chappie is done. I'm actually really proud of this one. I like it a lot. **

**I hope you guys did too! I mean I put a lot of work into it. **

**KINDA CHEESY. I know. Don't judge. It was kawaii-desu. :D**

**Please review, favourite, follow! Means the world. **

**SEE YAH NEXT TIME. **

**3 Suicidal**

1- translates from Latin and it means "I'm sorry my angel, but this is something I have to do."

2- translated from Latin and it means "But I've wanted your soul for so long and now it's finally mine . ."

3- Tsundere- is a character how in the beginning is cold to another but warms up to them over time


	20. Angel Cake

**Hey guys, Merry late Christmas and late Happy New Years!(I hope everyone had safe holidays and got everything they wanted and such! I'm sorry this is a little late, as expected I've been kept busy with the family. **

**I hope you guys all enjoy and such, Angel is going to be appearing more regularly now and NaLu is finally advanced into the GF/BF zone. (kinda) **

**Please review, favourite, follow and all that jazzyness stuff if you get a chance when you finish!**

Chapter 20: Angel Cake

Lucy couldn't recall how long they stood there, in each others arms, the bitter winter air biting at their exposed skin, burning her cheeks.

They didn't talk. They didn't need to, all the words between them had already been spoken right now all they needed was one another.

Natsu's grip on her was relentless, tight and filled with love and concern, his nose still nestled deep into her hair, breathing ragged and haphazard.

Lucy let him hold her, accepted his heat, granting that it slowly crept up from her toes to her cheeks; waiting until she was completely bathed in his warmth before she allowed her arms to snake around his back.

Natsu seemed oblivious of the time, his only concern was making sure every bit of _love _and _passion _he felt for Lucy sunk into her skin, washing her in his crushing affection.

Words moistened Lucy's dry, chapped lips, all the things that she wanted to tell him welling on the tip of her tongue. She _knew _she could trust him, allow him in, trust him and put faith in him.

But still she remained cautious, she would only answer the questions he asked, nothing more.

Pain surged in her heart, as if it wanted to slap her for being so selfish in her withdraw, she swallowed, she felt the time wasn't quite right for all the answers to spill out.

Finally, Natsu released her, tear stained cheeks and a wavering smile on his lips, onyx eyes now as warm as fire coals. Gingerly he ducked downwards, planting a gentle, tender kiss on her forehead, sparks of electric energy rattling down Lucy's spine.

"Luce," he whispered, chilled fingers playing with the blond hair that caressed her collarbone. His tone wasn't prodding, in fact it was so soft, like velvet, loving and unyielding passionate.

Lucy had to contain a slight chuckle, a few weeks ago she probably would have run away in terror at Natsu using such a tone, not to mention on _her! _

_A lot has changed since then_, she thought to herself quietly, eyes slowing drifting up to meet Natsu's, chewing on her bottom lip. _In good ways and bad. _

His cold fingers, tapped lightly on her collarbone, as if he was enjoying the feel of her skin under his numb fingertips. He smiled sweetly, leaning in to catch her lips.

Lucy was slightly alarmed at his sudden flirtatious behaviour, but she obliged, allowing the sweet song of his kissed to hum in her ears and send erotic shivers down her spine.

"Natsu, I have_ so_ much to tell you." She whispered, cupping his cheek, nose pressed against his, looking into his heavily lidded eyes.

A small pulled at his lips, "about damn time." He muttered playfully, hands fiddling with the hair at the back of her neck; twirling her golden strands around his long fingers.

Lucy blushed shamelessly, all the piled up lies stinging her lips like poison.

"But now might not be the best time, Loke is expecting us." She blurted out quickly, "not to mention we're in some godforsaken forest."

Natsu's brows furrowed, that familiar skeptical frown on his mobile lips. "Alright." He said slowly, as if he was trying to read her mine, process what was going through her head.

Lucy nodded quickly, taking a step back, now suddenly aware of her tremendous heart beat, head pounding. Eyes downcast, face burning she kept her gaze on the fluffy snow beneath her boots, breathing unsteady. "W-we should probably head back, Loke's waiting for us." She mumbled, turning away from Natsu, feeling light headed.

Natsu quickly grabbed the discarded, still unconscious, badger slinging it over his shoulder and trotting to keep up with Lucy. He seemed upset, a deep scowl set into his handsome face.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked, nibbling on her bottom lip, although the answer was quite clear. He felt like he was being blocked out, again. Lucy frowned, she didn't want him to feel like that, in fact she wanted him to know how much he actually meant to her, but she couldn't find the proper words.

Natsu just gave her the stink eye over his shoulder, huffing dramatically. "Nothing. You're right, as _always_, let's get going." He marched through the snow, looking more like an angry cave troll than a teenage wizard.

Lucy sighed to herself, shoulders drooping, well that hadn't gone as she had wanted it too, but then again things never did. Pulling her toque down over her ears even more so, Lucy hurried after Natsu, grumbling under her breath.

Loke was sitting up in a tree, fiddling with his long orange scarf, whistling nonchalantly. When Lucy and Natsu came into the clearing her grinned down at them, looking between the two, examining their faces.

"Hey guys, good that you found an animal, I was having _no _luck whatsoever." He smiled genuinely, ankles dangling over the birch branch; in one swift jump he landed on the ground before them, snow crunching from the impact.

There was something odd in his eyes, a shimmering glint that made Lucy feel like he knew every lie and secret engraved into her heart, a cocky, self assured glint; something she'd never seen in his eyes before, something that _greatly _unsettled her.

Together in silence they made there way back to the rest of the class, Natsu up front and her pulling up the behind, lips pursed, studying Loke. He walked casually, unaffected by the cutting cold, still whistling the same tune. His hair stood in it's usual jutting, orange spikes, messy yet undoubtedly attractive. Teal eyes darted around the forest lazily, inspecting the scenery with relaxed ease.

Lucy munched on her lip, deep in thought, unaware she was staring at Loke. His easy confidence, that all knowing glimmer was something she'd never seen in his eyes before, it was familiar and eerie. Sly and sure, it reminded her of _Angel. _Fear bit down on her heart, fists tightening, blood chilling.

Concentrating on Loke's soul she closed her eyes, drifting through the metal layers to the untainted Soul Plane.

There it was, jade green and glowing surely, it was untouched, normal. Frustrated and confused Lucy slipped back into reality, angry and distraught. It just didn't make sense, he seemed so _different _yet his Soul showed no evidence of any meddling or foul play.

It just didn't make sense!

"Oi, Luce, we're back." Loke called over his shoulder, smiling smugly.

Being shook from her thoughts, Lucy realized they had arrived near the destroyed bus and the rather disgruntled class.

"LUCY!" Madame Strauss shrieked, eyes flooding with tears, happiness plastered on her pale face. Sprinting at Lucy, Madame Strauss tackled hugged the poor unsuspecting blond wrapping her in a huge hug.

"I'm _so _glad you're back." She whispered, into Lucy's shoulder, grateful tears streaming down her face. "I thought you had gotten hurt, or worse." She said, hands still clasped on her shoulders, smiling down at her, blue eyes gleaming. "But it looks like you're okay, thank god." She smiled, pearl white teeth contrasting against the crystalline snow.

Lucy flushed, not liking how everyone in the whole class was staring at her, "I'm fine." She reassured Madame Strauss.

"Glad to hear it." Madame Strauss chirped, her blue orbs glittering almost magically.

Feeling everyone's burning gaze on her, Lucy shifted awkwardly, "well, Natsu found the badger so let's give him a little credit too." She muttered, feeling slightly hurt that Natsu was ignoring her gaze.

The class gave a scattered, unenthusiastic applause, all eyeing Natsu apprehensively, silently wondering what kind of punishment him and Loke would receive once they got back.

"Now Lucy, if you wouldn't mind," Madame Strauss said, interrupting the tension in the air, "please Charm the animal. The sooner we get out of here the better."

Natsu placed the badger on the snowy ground, Lucy couldn't help but notice the gentle care he used when placing the animal, tender and careful.

Lucy knelt beside the sleeping creature, her knees quickly dampening in the moist snow. The class had crowded around her, whispering speculatively, all careening over one another to get a better look at the blond.

Clearing her throat, Lucy stroked her thumb across the animals forehead, feeling the bristle of dense fur under her scalding flesh. Closing her eyes, she slipped, once again, into the Soul Plane. The badgers soul was a soft green, the colour of rich forestry and life. Exhaling she touched the peaceful, sleeping soul, rousing it from it's sleep.

"anima possesion." She whispered, the power of her words rocketing through her veins and darting into the animal, washing it in a dazed obedience.

Once Lucy had reopened her eyes the previously sleeping badger was sitting back on it's hind haunches, eyeing her with enslaved compliance.

Lucy smiled at her work, reaching out and scratching the badger behind the ear, the animal crooned and chattered happily.

"Good little badger," she whispered, smiling at the animal. "Madame Strauss, did you complete the note?" Lucy asked, turning to look up at the teacher.

Madame Strauss nodded, bewildered that Lucy had actually managed to do the Charm successfully. Hastily she shoved the note into Lucy's awaiting palm; taking the note Lucy removed the pony tail from her hair and fastened the rubber band around the letter.

"Okay Mr. Badger," she said unhooking the badgers jaw and gingerly placing the letter in it's mouth, "please take this to Fairy Tail Academy, and give it to Headmaster Dreyar. I'll show you the way." Lucy said, pressing her thumb once again onto the animals forehead, visions of the school and the Headmaster flowed from Lucy's brain to the animals.

Once she had finished, the badger licked her hand then darted away into the dense forestry. Letting out a satisfied sigh Lucy looked up at her astonished classmates, "now we wait."

Once they arrived back at the school the moon hung in the night sky, the exhausted students both freezing and tired beyond belief. It had only taken the badger two hours to reach the school and deliver the note but they had to wait another hour for pick up and three hours in the cold is never fun. The weary students were dragging their exhausted selves to their respectable dorms, Lucy was just about to go up the staircase to head to her dorm room when Headmaster Dreyar called her out.

"Lucy!" He called, his short stature looking miniscule beside Madame Strauss who looked like she was a hurricane survivor. An odd look was set on his wrinkled face, impassive yet guarded and questioning. "Would you come here a moment? I'd like to talk to you." He asked.

Lucy shot a worried look at Levy who was retreating upstairs, the bluette's eyes widened but then nodded, waving quickly at Lucy. Swallowing thickly, Lucy walked over to the Headmaster, hoping her face wasn't as readable as she thought it was.

"Hello Headmaster." She said in a clipped tone, brown eyes unsure if they should dare to met his own piercing gaze.

"Hello Lucy," he said gruffly, "Madame Strauss would you mind leaving us for a moment?" He asked the young teacher, giving her a knowing looking.

"Of course Headmaster, I'll be in my quarters if you wish to speak more afterwards." She said meekly, bowing politely then hurrying off to her own bedroom.

Once they were alone the Headmaster looked up at her with a new glint in his eyes, lips forming a bloodless line on his face. "Madame Strauss told me about your _incredible _feat in the forest today, you saved your classmates from possible frostbite, well done." He said, and although his words were kind they held a strange edge as if he wasn't actually that pleased at her resolution to the problem.

"Thank you Headmaster, it was no big deal really." Lucy mumbled, the magical energy from the Headmaster was probing at her, studying her and it was making her break into a cold sweat.

"No need to be so modest Lucy, what you did was remarkable, you should be proud. To think that a mere month ago you were struggling to pass your classes now you're exceeding a First Class witch." Headmasters Dreyar had turned his face upwards looking up at the moon cryptically, face stony, grey eyes quicksilver in the moonlight.

Lucy felt heat creep up her face, itching her cheeks and making her chew on the inside of her cheek. What did the old man know? Was he slowly putting together the similarities between Layla and herself, did he know something he wasn't letting on?

"Yes, well, I suppose I'm just lucky." She muttered, trying her best to force a unconvincing smile.

The Headmaster studied her, pinched face and strained smile, eyes wandering up and down her, looking for any bit of information.

"Lucy," he said finally, "is there something you'd like to tell me?" His grey eyes held hers with such powerful integrity one would never know the man was about four feet tall.

A droplet of sweat ran down the back of Lucy's neck, she swallowed the dryness that coated her parched throat, "n-no sir, nothing."

The tension held suspended in the air, like a strained rubber band being stretched across the quiet hall.

"Alright, you may leave child," he said finally, "just remember always protect your light, never forget that."

Relieved Lucy nodded exuberantly, "y-yes Headmaster, good night!" With that she ran across the hall, disappearing up the spiral stair case.

Makarov watched until he could no longer see her, then he let out a frustrated sigh, "things are going to become very messy _very _quickly."

The Winter Solstice celebration was in full swing the next morning when Lucy came into the Grand Hall. With four days left until the big day all the witches and wizards were buzzing with excitement! The Grand Hall was already decked out with strings of holly and the humongous thirty foot tree was being adorned with various baubles and bells by the Headmasters personal Pixies. Many students would be leaving the following day to head home for the holidays, looking forward to seeing their families. Both Lucy and Levy were staying at the school over break, meaning they got to enjoy the splendour of the generous amounts of food and decorations the whole holiday.

"I think it looks even better than last years decorations." Cana said, showing up beside Lucy who was standing in the doorway to the Grand Hall gawking silently.

"Yeah," Lucy whispered quietly, "me too."

Lucy had always loved the holidays, before he mom had died they used to go all out. She'd spend hours in the kitchen baking with her mother, her moms careful peaceful nature was calming and she always seemed to smell like cinnamon during the holidays. The three of them, Lucy, her mom and her dad would spend hours in their backyard, having snowball fights and building forts. Lucy frowned, nostalgia clogging her throat, no use dwelling on such sad thoughts.

"Come on," Cana said, nudging Lucy in the ribs, "we want some of those chocolate chip pancake don't we?" Cana laughed, eyeing the piles of pancakes at there table disappear before her eyes.

Lucy let out a small giggle, allowing the warmth of the holidays sink into her, "alright, alright, let's go."

But before the two witches managed to get to their table the entire Grand Hall broke into chaos! The Grand Hall doors burst open, a estranged terrified second year stood in the doorway, eyes red and blood splattered across her uniform.

"SOMEONE HELP!" She shrieked, her eyes wild, tears streaming down her face, red stained hands clutching her chest. "SOMEONE HELP ME! MIKA IS DEAD!" The scream ripped from her throat, legs wavering and crumbling.

"SOMEONE KILLED MY BEST FRIEND! SOMEBODY KILLED MY BESTFRIEND!"

The entire room froze, the blood on the girls hands slowly leeching onto the crystalline tile. Burning bright and angry was the truth behind the horror in the girls eyes.

**Sorry this chappie was so late. **

**But please forgive my lateness and give her some good reviews. **

**Means everything to me. **

**Until next time. **

**3 Suicidal **


	21. A Blood Bath

**Hey guys, I'm going to try updating faster for both your pleasure and because my New Years resolution was to stop procrastinating. Hope you all enjoyed the previous chapter, I had fun writing it, even if it was _kinda _short. The next few chapters shall be interesting, yes Angel is back and I'm excited to put his vengeance seeking energy back into this story. **

**Please review when you get a chance ~**

Chapter 21: A Blood Bath

For a moment Lucy was sure the Earth stopped spinning. The continuous, never ending cycle of slowly rotating around the sun came to a pause. No one knew what to say, what to do and the eerie, suspended silence crushed down on the room, all eyes transfixed on the red faced, delirious second year.

Then, like everyone hadn't heard her the first time, she screamed out again, this time her voice shredding at the ear drums of everyone in the room, "SOMEONE PLEASE! MY BEST FRIEND IS DEAD!"

Instinctively Lucy leaped into action, almost like someone had held a flame to her butt, a raw determination to help shone in her brown eyes.

"What happened? Where is she?" Lucy demanded, she wasn't going to get any answers if the girl couldn't even stand properly, Lucy strode across the room, wrapping a arm around the trembling girl.

The petrified girl looked at Lucy wide eyed in disbelief, someone was actually helping her, grey eyes watery and silver in distress she tried to calm the frantic tears, "M-Mika just went for a bath, b-but when I knocked on the d-door to tell her breakfast was starting s-she . . ." The girls voice broke, hot messy tears once again streaming down her face.

Lucy looked up, eyebrows knitted together, a heavy molten mass of foreboding was growing in her stomach, she _didn't _like this at all.

Her eyes caught Natsu's, who was standing shell shocked beside Gray who had dropped his breakfast tray and was staring dumbfounded, his eyes were tight, worry swam in his onyx seas.

"Take me to Mika." Lucy said firmly, helping support the younger girls loose weight, she needed to see this for herself.

"Lucy! Don't you think we should call a teacher?!" Levy called, hazel eyes stressed and burning with concern.

Lucy nodded, "call a teacher, I'm going up now."

Before Levy could say anything else Lucy helped the weeping second year out of the Grand Hall, nobody noticing Natsu slowly slip away, following behind them.

XOXO

Blood, so much blood. Lucy felt her stomach churn and tighten, head reeling, confidence wavering. A pale, limp hand flopped out of the raised edge of the claw foot tub, wrists slit and the faint dribble of scarlet blood tainting the bath mat. Wide brown eyes stared at the ceiling, frozen and blind, spider-like eyelashes casting shadows on her sunken cheeks. The now cold bath water had changed from it's original pale translucency to a deep, angry red.

"I-I told you, I-I just found her like this, what am I going to do?" The second year wailed, hands wiping at her puffy red eyes furiously, shoulders sagged considerably.

Lucy swallowed, feeling sick, yet again she had bit off more than she could chew.

"Do you think this was a suicide?" Lucy asked quietly, knowing there was no evidence of anyone else being here, it _did _just look like a young witch who couldn't deal with life anymore so she ended it.

Lucy shuddered, it was a bad way to go.

"No!" The second year shook her head, bottom lip quivering as she tried to hold back another onslaught of tears, "Mika was always so happy, no way would she ever do something," she swallowed, "like this."

Lucy felt the room sway, sudden exhaustion itching at her eyes, "we need to call for help." As she began to turn around and leave the bathroom which reeked of death and blood Master Makarov and Natsu stood face to face with her.

Master Makarov swerved around her, dark eyes not even glancing at her, he stepped inside the bathroom with the second year and closed the door behind them, leaving Natsu and Lucy outside.

Awkward silence filled the dorm room, Lucy unable to meet Natsu's eyes. She wrung her hands, unable to meet his questioning gaze, it seemed every time things seemed to be going right between them things would turn terribly wrong.

The silence stretched on until Natsu awkwardly cleared his throat, braving the treacherous venture of speech. "I can't believe this happened." His eyes narrowed on her, face suspicious, "does this have something to do with _you _Lucy?"

Lucy's jaw went slack as she struggled to keep her face impassive, what could she tell him? She chewed on the bottom of her lip, that _sick, sour _feeling that this _wasn't _just a awful coincidence poisoning her mind.

"Lucy!" He pressed, voice angry and impatient, worry and fear making his eyes mere slits.

Lucy turned her face away from him, trying to prevent her bottom lip from quivering in terror, what if this _was _her fault? How could she ever repay this girls family, her friends, for an innocent life that _she _could have spared?

Natsu opened his mouth to speak again but the bathroom door swung open, a stony looking Headmaster nodded toward Natsu gravely, the gangly second year clutching to his left arm like a life saver.

"Natsu, please go find Porlyusica and bring this poor girl to the infirmary." His low baritone voice rang, his steely eyes flickering over to Lucy. "Lucy, I'd like to speak to you in my office immediately." His eyes drifted between the two stiff teens, as if watching the raging aura's that seemed to be battling each other with his eyes.

Lucy opened her mouth to argue, raising a finger in argument but the Headmaster's stern glare made the words melt on her tongue, she nodded obediently, "yes Headmaster, of course."

He swished forward, making a offhand gesture that she should follow him, Lucy fell in line behind him, not daring to look over her shoulder at Natsu who just stood there dumbfounded.

Lucy followed the Headmaster along the winding corridors and steep staircases of the Academy, getting slightly nostalgic over the fact that mere weeks ago she was also trekking along these halls accompanied by Natsu heading to his office for a much less sinister reason.

Makarov paused for a moment, twisting the giggling lock to his office, then stepping inside and heading straight to his desk, not even glancing at Lucy.

For a long moment Lucy stood in the gap of the doorway, once again taking in the cluttered wonders of his office, shifting uncomfortably, unsure if she should continue standing or sit.

The Headmaster fluttered near his desk, rummaging through his drawers in desperate search for something, mumbling furiously under his breath.

Lucy lurched forward, hands fluttering nervously over the silken back of the guest chair, fingers plucking at the tweed fabric.

"Sit." Makarov grunted distractedly, still searching through his desk, eyes flashing over the piles of junk stuffed in his drawers.

Gulping Lucy hunkered down in the chair, perched on it's edge nervously, sweat coating her upper lip. Finally, after what seemed like years, Makarov let out a triumphant cheer, holding up what appeared like a small badge of some sort.

"AHA!" He shouted excitedly, holding the badge up like he had just claimed the Holy Grail.

Lucy frowned anxiously, watching him with gauged amusement, unease spreading through her gut.

Taking a calming breath the Headmaster composed himself, straightening his robes and clearing his throat, he plunked down in his large, tall backed chair, flicking the badge across the desk at her.

It was upside down, the stitched pattern indistinguishable, she looked at it then back at the Headmaster confused.

"Flip it over." He said.

Lucy reached out, aware her fingers were trembling, sweaty fingers slowly turning the itchy fabric over.

The Eye. The same Eye that seemed to have burned into her mind in Professor Bob's office, the one that her mother wore proudly stitched above her right breast, smiling out at her sincerely.

"The Eye." Lucy whispered disbelieving, eyes concreted on the small badge.

Master Makarov stirred, obviously slightly surprised she recognized it but also the easy with expectancy, he planted his firm chin in his folded hands, watching her cautiously.

"Yes. So you know what it is then?" He asked.

Lucy nodded, eyes still glued to the simply stitched badge, black and endless it seemed to be looking right into her soul.

Makarov moved again, leaning forward, voice lowering, "do you know what this means Lucy? Because I do and it's nothing good." He pauses, regret twitching at the corners of his lips, "I suppose Bob told you."

Lucy looked up at him, trying not to look utterly terrified, she swallowed the bile that began to fill her mouth. "Yes Headmaster, he did tell me. He told me . . . everything."

"Did he now?" He asked, grimly amused, "but how much of _everything _is _everything_."

Lucy looked at him coldly, not liking the superior tone to his voice. "He told me more than I wanted to know. About my mother about everything."

Master Makarov scratched his balding head, eyeing her oddly. "So you also have the Sight and no doubt have you too followed in your mothers footsteps."

Lucy tensed, muscles locking, she glanced up at him sharply, alarm rising in her throat. "You know about that?"

Master Makarov looked at her oddly, of course he knew. "Yes, I do know Lucy. About the curse about the particular Eater that trailed after your mother and now after you as well." He adjusted himself in his chair, again reaching into his desk, eyes looking for something once again.

Lucy grit her teeth, trying to withhold the anger she felt. If he knew why hadn't he warned her? Given her some heads up before this humongous clusterfuck hit her by storm?! How many people knew about this inevitable curse that sat upon her shoulders like a crushing boulder?

"Ah. Here it is." He muttered, pulling his hand back out of the swallowing black hole. His wrinkled hand reaching across his desk and placing a large misshaped, rusty key in her hand. He smiled at her cryptically, closing her clammy fingers over the key then retracting.

"What is this?" Lucy asked, opening her hand once again to gaze at the ugly key in bemused wonder.

"A good luck charm mostly," he shrugged, "_but _I've heard it can also carry incredible properties, it may just help you unlock the mysteries to your past and future." He winked mystifying.

Lucy blinked at him dumbly, "my past?" She whispered.

He nodded, "you may think you know the secrets and outcome of this terrible curse Lucy but there are many unknown components left, many I cannot help you with." He shook his head sadly, "you will find and meet friends here who will help you along your way." He paused, watching her face fall, "but Lucy what you _must _remember is to trust the people closest to you. If you close yourself off from people in a time of dire need no one will be there to pick you back up."

Lucy looked at him in shock, face draining of colour. "But Headmaster how do I know if I can trust them with such sensitive information? Who can I trust here?"

The Headmaster shook his head slowly, "you must figure that out for yourself Lucy, I cannot help you there."

Lucy couldn't help but allow the disappointment she felt morph her face.

The Headmaster clucked disapprovingly, "oh child," his voice softer and kinder now, "don't feel so discouraged, you have more friends than you know, Natsu, Levy and your rather," he pauses, "_intriguing _friends in the woods. You're not alone my child, always remember that."

Lucy looked at him startled, "You know about Eve and the others?!"

Makarov chuckled, "yes, of course. You think I have no resources of my own? I know more about you than would probably make you comfortable child."

Lucy blushed, not wanting to think about that.

Makarov smiled gently, "I have to go child, I have a phone call to make." His smile dropping instantly at the reminder of Mika. "Be safe out there Lucy, I feel things are only getting worse not better." Then with that he stood, cloak swishing out behind him and he disappeared into one of the rooms off his office.

For a moment Lucy just sat there awestruck, unsure what to say or even do for that matter. Then after a moment of dumbfounded silence she shook her head, rubbing her eyes, and stifling a yawn. Standing she stretched, suddenly feeling the weight of fatigue sitting upon her.

She needed to make a quick visit to the woods, she had a lot of tell Eve.

XOXO

Eve almost spilled her tea in her lap when Lucy retold her what had happened at the castle. Clutching madly at her delicate, slightly chipped tea cup Lucy couldn't help but notice Eve's ghostly fingers were trembling.

She looked at Lucy, lips tight, "are you positive that's what he told you Lucy?" She lifted the tea cup to her bow lips, gingerly taking a sip, trying to keep her hands from shaking. "It's just," she turns her head away, swallowing regretfully, shuddering inwardly, "it's almost too surreal to believe. It's all happening again, I don't want to even believe it's possible."

Lucy looked at her hands, gut knotted and tight. "I know it sounds crazy Eve. But I _need _you to believe me, I can't allow this to go on. One girl is more than enough, no more."

Eve looked at her stricken, putting her tea cup down on the saucer, shaky fingers tracing the bruised, blue marks around her neck, eyes nervous. "I do believe you Lucy. Why would you lie to me about this?" Eve shook her head, running a hand through her unmoving hair. "I suppose I'll have to send someone out to scope around for her ghost. No doubt she'll be wandering around helplessly any time now." Eve bit her lip tersely, looking relieved none of the other girls were here to hear this.

"What do you think the others will say?" She cringed, imagining their reactions, "for some reason I think they'll be less understanding."

Eve winced, silently nodding her agreement. "You're probably right, it seems as Angel's killing streak continues the more pent up rage is built up in his victims. Being the first I'm more afraid of him than actually wanting to rip his spleen from his insides."

Lucy shuddered, "pleasant imagery."

Eve half smiled, "I always wanted to be a writer when I was still alive. I still try to seem mostly literate, if it is only to preserve who I once was." She smiles wistfully, blue eyes getting lost in a particularly pleasant train of thought.

Lucy tried to return the smile but she was sure it looked rather unconvincing. "I've always wanted to be a writer too, it seems we have more in common than both being infected by Angle's poisonous reign."

Eve was about to open her mouth to speak when the front door flew open, a thundering Rouge standing in the door way, his hair was soaking wet, cold water dripping down his pale face.

"Eve." He growled, voice raspy and deep, not even acknowledging Lucy, "I just saw a girl walking around the yard," he pauses, out of breath, "she doesn't look good."

Eve cast a glance at Lucy, Lucy just nibbled her lip, not knowing what to say.

"Bring her here Rouge, I'll start a new kettle of tea." Eve stood gracefully, drifting back over to the small corner that was the kitchen.

Rouge's jaw tightened, teeth grinding together, biting back his anger. "Eve!" He snapped, "who _is _she?"

Eve looked at him calmly, blue eyes even. "Don't you think it would be better if we discussed that _once _you collect the poor girl?"

Rouge groaned, throwing his hands up in exasperation and storming out, not even glancing at Lucy.

Eve tsk'ed, "Rouge has never been particularly charming."

XOXO

Once Rouge collected the now ecto plasmic Mika he wanted answers. A wide eyed Mika looked worse in life than she had in death thankfully, her wrists had angry red cuts wrining them and her neck resembled Eve's except the blue was now a scarlet red. She sat in one of the lounge chairs stiffly, her petite body almost being swallowed by the folds of fabric.

Eve offered the newly deceased girl a steaming cup of orange pekoe but Mika turned her down, shaking her head lightly, eyes drifting around lazily.

Rouge paced angrily across the floor, white hair on end and black jacket dripping wet, every few moments he'd cast a nasty glare in Lucy's direction.

Eve sighed tiredly, rubbing her temples, "Rouge please calm yourself, you're distressing the new girl."

Mika didn't look very distressed, just lost, but Lucy didn't say that.

Rouge focused his glare at Eve this time, eyes slits. "Stop acting so calm! Don't you think I've put the pieces together already! He's _back! _Don't deny it! And this cursed girl brought him back with her!" Rouge pointed an accusing finger down at Lucy, huffing and wheezing, steam practically rolling out of his ears.

Lucy clenched her teeth together, refusing to set flame to the flare of her anger.

"Stop it Rouge!" Eve barked, "I know you're no fool, it's quite obvious what's going on here isn't it? Soon everyone else will to understand what's happening, don't think you stand alone against me!"

Rouge hissed, shaking his head profoundly. "If we just kill her now it'll spare all the other six girls that will have to die to save her pitiful life!" He turned, eyes venomous daggers. "If she was as brave as you say she is I'm sure she'll give herself up willingly."

Lucy froze, tensing up, fists clenching.

Eve jumped up, blue eyes flaming, "ROUGE! You better quiet your tongue or I'll quiet it for you! Lucy is _not _a bargaining chip! And until you learn that I'm not giving you any of the answers you _so _desire." Eve crossed her arms over her chest, jutting her chin out defiantly.

Rouge fumed, a suffocating aura building around him.

Eve shot him a warning glare, then as if she had popped a balloon his strangling aura deflated. Rouge let out a displeased grunt, flopping down in a unoccupied chair, closing his eyes.

For a moment he just lay deflated in the chair, limbs loose and breathing heavy yet even, then he cracked his eyes open, silvery irises fixated on Lucy.

"Wanna hear a story?" He asked, a sinister smirk on his full lips.

Lucy stiffened, not liking how all the air in the room seemed to suddenly constrict.

"I think you do, for the story is in direct relation to _you_."

"Rouge!" Eve warned, eyes wide and fearful.

Rouge looked at Eve lazily, unaffected, "she needs to know Eve, if she's ever going to fix this she needs to know."

Eve chomped on her lip, eyes flickering apprehensively, letting out a exhausted sigh she nodded. "Fine."

Rouge smiled slyly, looking at Lucy again, "you might wanna grab a blankie fleshy, it might make your skin crawl."

**Wow sorry that was so late. ~kills self~**

**Anyways please review, favourite and follow, means a lot. **

**SEE YAH NEXT TIME**

**3 Suicidal **


	22. Deeper

**Hey guys. Hope everyone's well. I don't know about you guys but I just had a week break, because of the semester change. So that was nice, spent a lot of time watching anime and playing video games. **

**Anyways, some people had some questions about a couple of the previous chapters. Question 1: How does Makarov know all this? Where did he get this information on Lucy from? Answer: Makarov is the most powerful wizard well um EVER. And he has he's own resources and hidden secrets. Makarov's involvement will become clearer as the story draws close to an end. **

**Which it is! :,( I know, as much as I hate to say it I'm thinking my story should be close to concluded around chapter 30. And this is chapter 22 so yeah it's close. **

**I don't want to reveal to much but my OC Rouge, which I mistakenly gave the same name as a already existent Fairy Tail character. (whoops, I wasn't thinking) has a bigger part in the story then you would think he would. (I'll let you perceive that as you like) AND I'm thinking Raven is going to make another appearance, maybe not in Angel's place this time. **

**That's all the spoilers I'm giving for now! Please enjoy! **

Chapter 22: Deeper

Lucy didn't like the look in Rouge's icy eyes. His pupils were mere slits in the cold, suffocating ocean of his eyes, they seemed to taunt her hungrily, teasingly. She felt like prey, like she was a small bunny being toyed mercilessly by a skilled fox. Goose bumps covered her flesh, she tried to steel herself, make herself appear like she was unaffected by his predatory gaze.

Rouge shifted in his seat, leaning closer to Lucy, a devilish smirk on his lips. "I know _you _may feel like you're the only one who knows about your horrific curse. I'm sure you feel you know everything and _you're _the isolated one, no where to turn and no one to trust."

Lucy tensed, heart hammering in her chest, her blood pounded in her ears.

Rouge's eyes flickered over to Eve momentarily, as if testing her, seeing how far he could take this. Eve did nothing, her blue eyes worried and anxious, unable to meet Lucy's. "For the past month it's been you against everyone, you fought the one's you love, you fought yourself and everything you believe in, you fought against reality and make believe." Rouge paused for effect, his angular teeth digging into his lower lip. "No one told you what Angel will do to you once he gets a hold of you did they?" Rouge sneered.

Lucy barely managed to shake her head, fingers trembling and sweaty, bile rising in her throat.

Rouge smirked again, "I didn't think so. I guess they didn't want to scare you or they thought they were protecting you or something stupid and idiotic like that." Rouge waved it off, "but I'm not afraid to tell you, because you _need_ to know. For _if _Angel gets a hold of you, and at this rate he definitely will, it will cause chaos _everywhere._"

Eve flinched, as if Rouge had struck her, ducking her head and shivering in the corner.

"Chaos?" Lucy whispered, throat parched and lips numb. "What do you mean?"

Rouge leaned back, suddenly at ease, eyes still fixated on Lucy. "I don't think you understand Lucy. _When_ Angel captures you he still owes a great debt to the Devil, for his life, for his resources for his youth. He's in _deeeep_. He'll have no choice but to hand you over to the Devil, his contact is _very _binding. He really has no choice in the matter." Rouge's ice like eyes burrowed into her mind, reflective and evil. "When the Devil get's his _nasty_ hands on you Angel will surely go mad with lust and the desire for, you guessed it, your soul." Rouge reached into his coat pocket, pulling out a slender white stick of a cigarette, and lighting it miraculously with the snap of his fingers, he took a deep drag, puffing out a elegant cloud of smoke. "Although Angel is no Devil, and I mean that jokingly, he has quite a pull on the Other side. He has many followers and allies and if the Devil gets his hands on you he won't hesitate to use his amassed army against him." Rouge inhaled again on his cigarette, letting out a sigh of contentment, the smoke wafting out his nostrils.

"What does that mean for people _here_?" Lucy asked.

Rouge looked at her lazily, as if it was quite obvious. "With so much conflict going on down _below _you don't possibly believe that there won't be some repercussions here as well? The whole world is held together by the delicate scale of the Balance, Lucy. If these metaphorical scales are tipped everything as we know will be no more."

Lucy felt that familiar weight of the entire universe settle once again on her shoulder blades. Her lungs tightened, wheezing in and out, mind spinning.

Everything, everyone was relying on her to play her cards right? One mistake, one slip up and, Lucy cringed, the awful imagery of unbelievable carnage and bloody masses spreading out as far as the eye could see erupted in her mind.

_So _much death.

"How do I stop this?" Lucy gasped, hands cradling her head, voice barely audible.

Rouge cocked an eyebrow curiously, crushing his cigarette butt between his fingers. "You think you can actually stop it? You truly believe you actually have it in you to do it?"

Lucy looked up at him, brown eyes steely and hard, lips a disciplined line on her face. "I've got to _try._"

Rouge's metallic eyes swirled, thoughtfully, lips pursed, white hair seeming to stand on end. "You've got guts, I'll give you that." He shook his head in amusement, "but you've only got two weeks to stop this. Not to any mention you don't have any allies or partners or skill or the foggiest clue what you're up against."

Lucy raised her chin, a muscle along her jaw feathering stubbornly. "I have allies."

Rouge scoffed, "who?"

"Me." Eve stepped forward, finally daring to talk, her deep blue eyes glared down at Rouge. "And damn me to hell if you're not going to help too Rouge."

Rouge looked up at the beautiful ghost, face impassive and lips wordless. Finally he cracked a small, crooked smile, "I suppose you're right there."

"And what about that odd pink haired fellow, you and him are awfully close aren't you?" Eve asked Lucy, blushed furiously, turning her face away, "I suppose we are."

Eve smiled at Lucy mischievously, giving her a knowing look. " Anyways Lucy it's getting late, you're going to miss dinner and we can't have that, you hardly got enough meat on your bones as it is." Eve looked at the clock above the fire place, it was nearly six. "You better get going darling. We'll talk tomorrow, I'll assemble everyone, we need a strategy."

Rouge rolled his eyes, "Eve you make it sound so simple, it's only the entire Underworld we're fighting here." He said sarcastically, "but she's right, see you here tomorrow."

Mystified and dazed Lucy stood, giving Eve a quick hug and a brief nod of acknowledgement to Rouge, shuffling out the door and up through the musty, damp tunnel.

Once outside Lucy realized how cold it was and she instantly regretted not bringing a jacket with her earlier. A thick mist had settled throughout the forest, moist and musky, Lucy trudged through the forest, stomach growling in protest.

She had _so _much on her mind that it felt like her head was about to explode. Everything ached and she wasn't even sure why, her bones seemed to grate against her joints in a loud protest.

Lucy sighed, taking a moment to stop and collect herself, breathing heavily. All she really wanted to do was fall onto the ground and curl into fetal position and let the soothing, cool air of the forest lull her into an eternal sleep.

But that would be too easy wouldn't it?

So Lucy kept walking, it was the only thing she could do. For if she thought things were complicated before this was something else entirely.

XOXOXO

Lucy wished she had eaten more at dinner but she just couldn't seem to swallow the food. But this time she wasn't the only one finding it hard to swallow their food. All of the students chewed slowly and prodded at their plates, faces pale and tight. Everyone was feeling the after effects of this morning, the worry and exhaustion obvious on everyone's faces. The second year, who's named turned out to be Lara, was sent home earlier today. Lucy had watched the girls mom pulled up in a old Volkswagen, her face tense and anxious. In fact almost everyone watched at the traumatized second year drove away, her other friends waving sadly. Mika on the other hand, no one really wanted to think about her, her body had been swiftly removed from her dorm and a long, thin black car had showed up soon after, with two very distressed looking parents. The whole thing had been very hush hush and Makarov talked in shushed tones to the parents, his face impassive.

Everyone believed it had been suicide. A unfortunate accident and a sob story of a girl who thought she couldn't continue living her life a day more; but Lucy knew the truth and it burned her.

Lucy dropped her tooth brush with a sigh, looking at herself disdainfully in the mirror. Large black bags hung under her eyes like depressed rain clouds and she couldn't help but notice her hair looked less shiny than usual.

"Hey Lucy are you okay? You seem really worried about that poor girl. It's such a tragedy, she was so young." Levy stood in the doorway of the bathroom, leaning against the door frame. Her blue hair was tied back messily and today her eyes lacked the usual amounts of make up.

Lucy tried her best to smile, or at least look like she was indeed fine. "Yeah it's just . .." she paused, "scary I suppose."

"Scary?" Levy asked.

"Yeah," Lucy turned the tap on, letting the cool water pool in her cupped hands then splashing the frigid water against her face, in attempt to wake herself up. "It's scary to know how easily someone can take their own life or the other way around."

Levy looked at her incredulously, she never knew what to say to Lucy these days and neither did anyone else. In all honestly Levy was a little afraid of her best friend and who she'd become, it was worrying and she knew the others felt the same. "I suppose you're right, yes." Levy finally said.

Lucy just continued to wash her face, taking careful ease, eyes still focused on her reflection.

"You know Lucy me and the others are there for you, whenever you want to tell us what's going on we'll listen to whatever you have to say. We're seriously worried about you, lately you haven't been yourself."

Lucy slowly turned the tap off, grabbing at a towel and drying her face before responding. "Thank you Levy, and tell the others thank you for me as well." Lucy smiled tightly, "I just have a lot on my plate right now."

Levy nodded stiffly, Erza's proposition ringing in her ears, '_ask Lucy to hang out with us for Winter Solstice'. _"Ermm, Lucy." Levy began, fiddling with the hem of her tank top nervously.

"Yes?" Lucy asked, hanging her towel on the rack and looking at Levy curiously.

"Erza and I were wondering, well mostly Erza, was wondering if you'd like to go to her family's estate for the holidays, it'll be super fun!"

A blank look crossed Lucy's face before she replied, "I'll have to talk to my father about it first."

"Of course!" Levy blurted out, "Gray, Cana, Lisanna, Erza, Natsu, Loke, Juvia myself and a whole ton of other people are going," she tried to smile again but it came out looking like more of a grimace. "We're leaving on Friday, that's two days from now, _if _you want to come."

Lucy nodded again, eyes distant, "I'll ask as soon as possible," then she brushed past Levy, "good night Levy." She said quietly, pulling back her blankets of her bed and disappearing under the covers.

Levy just stared at her amassed pile, blinking dumbly.

Whatever she was hiding Levy wasn't even sure she wanted to know what it was.

XOXO

Lucy didn't know what she was doing but she found herself standing outside the boys dorm. It was way past midnight and the sky was as black as tar, not a star to be seen in the swallowing emptiness. Lucy knew what room was Natsu's, it was the one missing curtains because he had _accidentally _set them on fire in his fourth year. The window was closed and the room was dark, obviously everyone was asleep.

Lucy was cold, but only comfortably so. She was wearing booty shorts, which was pretty stupid in the winter, and a large t shirt, no shoes. She didn't know what compelled her to come here in the middle of the damn night but here she was. The fiery taste of Natsu's lips might have been part of it, although she wasn't sure where their relationship stood she couldn't deny the boy knew how to kiss. She didn't really want to admit that she missed kissing him but she couldn't face anymore lies in her life, and Natsu was the only person in her personal life who _slightly _understood what the hell was going on.

So without really thinking about it she leaned over, picking up a handful of coin sized rocks and shifting them in her palm.

Picking up the nicest, roundest one in her right arm she recoiled and threw it upwards, aiming for his window. Her aim was true and the small rock dinged off the window, rocketing back down.

Nothing stirred inside the room.

Lucy selected another rock and whipped it at the window once again, it again bouncing off and falling into the dirt beside her. This continued for another three minutes, before Lucy got so frustrated she was about to Enchant a boulder and chunk it the window before Natsu stuck his bedraggled head out the window.

"Lucy?" He croaked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, and frantically patting down his messy hair.

Lucy tapped her foot impatiently, hands on her hips, "what took you so damn long?" She hissed.

"Well I was kinda sleeping." Natsu barked down clearly annoyed, "what do you want?"

Lucy blushed suddenly, hoping to cool air would calm her heated face, "just to talk."

"You want to talk? To me?" Natsu scoffed disbelieving, hardly believing what he was hearing. "I've only been begging you for some sort of answer for the past three weeks and _now _you want to talk. While I'm in my boxers!?"

Lucy chewed on her lip, she had been unfair to him, always keeping him out of the loop but right now she needed to talk to someone. Relieve some of the weight that crushed down on her and she felt Natsu was the only one who'd truly believe her.

"I'm sorry Natsu. I'm sorry I've been so terrible to you, but," she smiled shyly, not actually believing she was about to say this, "I was a little taken aback at how good of a kisser you are."

Natsu's jaw dropped, eyes popping out of their respective sockets, Lucy giggled, he looked adorable.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU HAVEN'T TOLD ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON AROUND HERE BECAUSE I'M A GOOD KISSER!?" He screeched, barking down at her like some kind of possessed blood hound.

Lucy let out a loud laugh, a _real _laugh.

That's exactly how she expected him to respond too.

**That's it for this week, hope you liked it. **

**Please review, favourite and follow and PM any questions or concerns about where the plot is going.**

**I luhv you guys. XD**

**Till next time . . . **

**3 Suicidal **


	23. Familiar Faces

**Hey guys, sorry this update is late, I've been really sick lately. Hope you guys will enjoy, seeing as this story is drawing to a close. ~sobs~ **

**Please enjoy~**

Chapter 23: Familiar Faces

Lucy watched as Natsu dangled himself out of his dorm window, cursing into the bitter night air, his pyjamas flapping in the wind. He was agile on his way down, strong fingers cramming in between the grey stones, carefully making his way down to the ground. Once his feet touched the frosty ground he looked at Lucy sternly, face stony, the previous joking atmosphere had diminished.

"Something bad is happening here Lucy and I need to know what it it." Natsu said, crossing his arms over his chest, onyx eyes hard.

Lucy fidgeted, she was afraid it would turn out this way, Natsu always demanding answers. It took all she had in her not to just grab him and kiss him hungrily, with all the pent up passion and need that had been welling in her gut since their last. But she needed Natsu to trust her, work with her, because there was no way she could face Angel alone.

She looked up at him, lips straight eyes serious. "Are you sure you want to hear it? Because once you know you won't be able to leave," she swallowed, "you _can't _abandon me if I need you."

Natsu's eyes widened and she could see him fighting off the urge to wrap her in a humongous hug, finally he nodded stiffly. "I'm ready, for better or worse."

Lucy took a deep breath and let it all out. It began with her falling into the lake, then it moved to Angel snaking through her mind and controlling her actions and movement. She told him about what happened to her grandmother and her mother and what soon was going to be happening to her too. Lucy told him about Eve and the others, about the human sacrifices Angel needed to have the strength to obtain her. She told him about Angel being an Eater and that eventually, if Angel gets a hold of her she will lose herself to the Devil. Lucy told him about poor Mika and how Angel needed six others and if he was as determined as she thought he was she'd surely lose. When Lucy finally finished her stroy she was shaking and hot, desperate tears streaked down her face.

"There it is, finally, there it _all _is. The truth; the entire truth," Lucy let out a broken sob as she frantically tried to push her bangs out of her eyes, "I would understand if you started running."

Natsu said nothing but instead stepped forward and gently wrapped his arms around her, as if afraid she might break. His warm hands tucked nicely under her arms and held him to his chest, nose burying itself in her golden hair.

"I'd have to be a coward if I were to turn and run now." Natsu whispered gently, lips moving against her hair. "I'm no coward Lucy, c'mon you should know that by now, I'm the most stubborn boy on campus."

Lucy let out a small giggle, her own hands wrapped tightly around Natsu's back. "Yeah you're stubborn all right."

Natsu leaned back from her slightly, looking down at her eyes twinkling, "you have to admit I'm also the best _looking _boy on campus too."

Lucy laughed, she rolled her eyes dramatically, "oh, I wouldn't say that air head."

Natsu looked down at her mock horrified, hand raised over his mouth, "are you telling me I'm _not _the best looking boy on campus?!"

Lucy's arms moved from his back up to his neck, her index finger playing with the pink hair at the nape of his neck, she nibbled on the bottom of her lip, anticipating their kiss. "Well, I've been told I have unusually high standards in men and I'm with you so . . ." she trailed off, moving herself upwards so her lips were inches from Natsu's. "You do the math."

Natsu's heart pounded against his chest, Lucy's breath smelt sweet and tasty so he indulged, he ducked his head in, lips quick and fast they met hers. The kiss was slow and tender, hearts singing, Natsu moved slowly but eagerly, wanting to show Lucy how much she meant to him in his kiss. Lucy closed her eyes and let her lips take the wheel, she gently nibbled on the bottom of Natsu's lip, revelling in this perfect moment. When Lucy finally pulled away she was sure the sun was rising and her lips were raw, her brown eyes met Natsu's and at that moment she was positive everything was going to be okay.

"Are you going to Erza's for winter solstice?" Natsu whispered, tucking a stray hair behind Lucy's ear and smiling softly.

Lucy shrugged, liking the feel of his calloused fingers on her neck. "I don't know, I'll have to talk to my father."

Natsu cringed, he knew about her father, everyone did, he wasn't know for being reasonable. "Does he know?" Natsu asked, "about _this?_"

Lucy knew to what he was referring and she shook her head, "no, I don't think so." Lucy sobered, eyes falling to the ground. "I mean if he knew he would've told me right?" Lucy looked up at Natsu sadly, looking for reassurance.

Natsu smiled tightly, he honestly had no idea if Mr. Heartfilia would tell Lucy, but he nodded in condolence, "yes of course he would."

Lucy's lips twitched into a half hearted smile, "I better go, if Levy and the others wake up to find me not in bed again they'll have a fit." Lucy pulled out of Natsu's arms, immediately missing his warmth. She waved over her shoulder, the soles of her feet dirty and her hair a wild array of gold locks. "Good bye Natsu."

Natsu watched her go, the flame in his gut settling into burning coals, "Lucy wait!" He called after her, hands cupped around his mouth.

Lucy stopped, looking back with a look of confusion. "Yes?"

"Lets not say good bye, it sounds so formal, and if . . ." Natsu's sentence died on his tongue.

Lucy looked at him sadly, "if one of us dies it's a rather sorry way to say good bye isn't it?"

Natsu nodded solemnly, unable to speak.

"Well, till next time then Natsu." Lucy smiled weakly, her knees quickly turning to butter, his eyes seemed to be staring into her soul and she wasn't quite sure if she liked it or not.

"Till next time Luce, and there better be a next time." Natsu's voice was joking but his face held the seriousness of his words; with the world they lived in who knew if they'd live to see tomorrow.

Lucy tried to smile again, reassure Natsu she was going to be okay, but it came out as more of a grimace than anything, "see you." She whispered, stuffing her hands in her short pockets and trudging across the frosty grass, not daring to look back.

Natsu watched her as she went, his heart running a marathon in his chest. Now he knew, he knew and he now he had a reason to be afraid; for himself but mostly for Lucy. It angered him more than he could fathom that Angel could be so despicable, so _nasty. _He hated how Angel possesed Lucy in a way that no one should, _ever. _Lucy was not a possession, she was a person, a beautiful, smart, kind, funny person and that's why he loved her.

Natsu rocked back onto his ankles, hardly believing what had just crossed his mind, he _loved _Lucy and he could no longer deny it. He chewed thoughtfully on the bottom of his chapped lips, memories of her smile, her laugh and the way her eyes lit up when she was determined flashed through his head and he couldn't help but grin.

So this was how it felt to truly care for someone. It was a soft kind of gooey warm feeling, like roasting marshmallows over a fireplace with lots of laughter and surrounded by people you care for.

Natsu was always warm, he specialized in fire magic, but he never felt _this _type of warm and for the first time in his life he felt like he truly had something to fight for.

Natsu looked up at the sky, the waning sun was slowly peaking up over the hills, yellow light aching to warm the frozen ground and earth. Slowly Natsu made his way back over to the wall, looking up at his dorm window with an amused smile, carefully and gracefully he climbed up the stone wall, slipping inside smoothly. All his dorm mates slept on, oblivious to what was truly going on here and the trouble that was brewing under their noses and Natsu was glad Lucy had finally told him the truth. Stretching lazily Natsu slipped back under his sheets, his skin defrosting quickly. As sleep began to wash over him again he wondered what lay ahead of them and desperately hoped there would be no more surprises at breakfast tomorrow.

XOXOX

Breakfast passed without any excitement, but the grey stupor still seemed to hang over the entire school like a rain cloud, dreary and relentless. Lucy, who was feeling the after effects of not sleeping a wink the night before, stumbled to Transfiguration class, Levy talking avidly beside her about her date with Gajeel.

"So then he pulled out this little box and he was all like 'for you' so I opened it and inside was the _beautiful _necklace!" Levy squealed, toying with the heart shaped pendant at her neck, "it's it gorgeous?" She asked Lucy eagerly, flashing off the small, silver piece of metal proudly.

"Gorgeous." Lucy agreed absentmindedly, head pounding.

The two quickly took their seats in the class, Madame Strauss was had not entered the class room yet. Natsu and his friends soon followed entered the room, laughing loudly over something, Lucy caught his eye for a fraction of a second, flashing him a small smile before turning back to talk to Levy.

Once everyone was seated they all realized Madame Strauss still hadn't arrived which was rather peculiar, suddenly muted talking could be heard from outside the door. "What do you mean?" Came the rather annoyed and suspicious voice of Madame Strauss, "I've never seen nor heard of this boy in my entire life!"

Another voice chimed in, it was Makarov, his voice strained and verging on impatient. "I told you, he's new. He just transferred from Knottsford Academy in Sweden."

More feverish whispering could be heard, the words sounding like hissed through the wood door, all the students glued to their seats. Finally, after what seemed like an hour the classroom door opened and a rather peeved looking Madame Strauss strode in, blue eyes tight and missing their usual glitter.

She stopped at the front of the class, her hands behind her back, "good morning class, I have some exciting news. We have a new student transferring to Fairy Tail Academy," her eyes flickered over to the door, her eyes speaking volumes to whoever the student hovering at the door was. A tall, black haired boy walked into the classroom, hands stick straight at his sides. He stopped beside Madame Strauss, eyes glued to the floor, obstructing his features. The whole class peered at him curiously, unable to see his face, whispering to one another excitedly.

Madame Strauss cleared her throat, "class this is Raven Black, Raven please introduce yourself."

Raven lifted his head, emerald green eyes flashing, "my name is Raven." He said blandly.

Lucy froze in her seat, blood running cold, she could not believe her eyes. This was the same boy who had attacked her a mere week ago, the one who was transformed into that demented _monster _the same one who almost murdered her. Unthinking Lucy shot up from her chair, hands on her desk, breathing ragged, eyes blurred.

The whole class stared at her, Lucy glaring disbelieving up at Raven who was quite obviously standing right in front of her. Raven looked taken aback, a look of confusion and shock on his face, no sign of recognition at all.

"Lucy?" Madame Strauss questioned tersely, "is everything alright?"

Lucy couldn't breathe and all she could do was stare at Raven, "y-you don't know me?" She rasped, fear chocking her senseless.

Raven shook his head furiously, looking terrified, he no where near resembled the madman from before. Lucy studied him; tucked in shirt, neatly combed back hair, timid expression, this wasn't the same boy, something had happened to him. Lucy closed her eyes, shaking her head, "I'm sorry I thought I knew him." She muttered weakly, cradling her head in her hands.

Madame Strauss looked at her with a mixture of concern and scrutiny, blue eyes focused on her golden crown, she then turned back to Raven. "Anyways as I was saying this is our new student Raven," she turned to Raven, now wearing a look of slight irritation, "Raven please introduce yourself."

Raven shuffled his feet, refusing to look up, his small delicate _very _human looking hands kept fiddling with the hem of his uniform, "my name is Raven and I'm from Sweden." His voice was heavily accented and his words were quiet and mumbled.

"Now everyone welcome Raven, say 'hello Raven.'" Madame Strauss encouraged.

"Hello Raven!" The class chorused unenthusiastically.

"Now Raven if you wouldn't mind would you please take a seat beside Juvia?" Madame Strauss asked kindly, gesturing to the empty desk beside Juvia.

Raven shuffled over to his desk, head downcast, but as he passed Lucy's desk his emerald green eyes peeked out from under the mop of his hair, catching hers. For what seemed like a life time they held each others gaze, his green eyes sad and apologetic; apologizing for something even he didn't seem to understand. Lucy couldn't breath, was this the same Raven? How could it be? The questions she begged to be answered couldn't seem to break the sound barrier and Raven drifted past her, green eyes once again vanishing from sight.

The rest of the class seemed to drag on, Madame Strauss was pointing to various diagrams on ingredients to brew the perfect Denegers Ditch but Lucy payed none of it any attention, she was much to busy working out how Raven could possibly be alive. The whole class Lucy watched his steadily out the corner of her eye, munching on her bottom lip. He kept his head down, he made no attempt to even look interested in the lesson and his notebook was left untouched, his hands were clenched to his seat, as if he feared a sudden attack. Unlike before he made no effort to meet Lucy's eyes, instead he stared blankly at the surface of his desk, green eyes glazed and distant. When the bell finally went he slowly rose from his desk, leaning over and slinging his shoulder bag on his back and hurried out of class, talking to no one.

Lucy looked after him, tongue unable to call him back. Natsu appeared at her desk where she sat silently, eyes focused on where Raven had just left.

"Do you know him?" Natsu whispered, onyx eyes narrowed almost jealously, also looking out of the classroom but with more ferocity.

Lucy rubbed the bridge of her nose, sighing, "yes, I know him; but evidently when I knew him he was a _demon._"

Natsu started down at her, "a demon?" He mouthed, bewildered.

Lucy nodded tensely, "yes, the same demon in fact you saved me from, the night you saved me from becoming a human pancake." She smiled up at him weakly, trying to lighten the mood.

Natsu didn't return the smile and instead looked down at her, face tight and worried, "Lucy, this is serious. If that boy is still a demon the students here are in serious trouble, _you're _in serious trouble."

Lucy's eyes fell, of course Natsu was right, Angel already had one soul and he only needed six more before the unthinkable became her harsh reality. But his eyes had been so different, sad and forlorn like he'd never even had the chance to be happy in all his years; it was this fact that made Lucy speak out.

"You have a point Natsu but he's _not _the same as before, at least he's changed. I can just tell something has changed inside him," she chewed on her lip again, "the madness was no longer rampant in his eyes."

Natsu studied her, tiny white hands clenched tightly on her desk, brown eyes dark and tired. He placed a comforting head on top her head, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips involuntarily. "You sure are something Lucy, if not a bit too trusting."

Lucy scoffed, enjoying the warmth of his hand on her head, she looked up at him, now grinning. "Too trusting hey? How long did it take me to work up the nerve to tell you my huge secret?"

Natsu let out a loud laugh, his hand now tracing down from behind her ear down to rest on her stubborn chin, taking her jaw gently in his hands, her face tilting up towards his. "You're right, that took _much _too long." He whispered, swooping in and placing a gentle kiss on her lips, eyes closing.

They remained like this for a long time, time seemed irrelevant and who could possibly know how many moments they had together left, especially with their future looking so grim. When they finally pulled apart, Lucy's cheeks were flushed and Natsu's eyes were glowing. His burning thumb moved to sit teasingly on her lower lip, other hand cupping her cheek.

"Are you going to Erza's for Winter Solstice?" He asked quietly, "it's going to be wicked fun." The twinkle in his eye told Lucy he'd been there before and obviously had fun.

She looked up at him, unable not to smile at his eagerness, "I don't know yet, I still have to ask my dad you know. Humans celebrate Christmas you know."

Natsu's nose crinkled up as if the mortal equivalent had a sour stench, "Christmas? That ridiculous mortal holiday when they exchange gifts and leave cookies out for some nonexistent chubby guy in a red suit?"

Lucy giggled, causing Natsu's thumb to slip off her lower lip, "yeah that one." She laughed, grabbing Natsu by the collar and once again pulling him closer to her, brown eyes twinkling.

Natsu grinned toothily, smirking devilishly, "I'm sure you'd have _much _more fun at Erza's mansion. I mean _I'm_ going to be there, not to mention I'm not letting you out of my sight in these next few days." Natsu looked around the classroom testily, as if he was scared Angel would be hiding in the corners waiting for a moment to pounce. "Not with everything that's going down."

Lucy smiled again, tweaking Natsu's nose between her fingers, "okay macho man, protect me." She teased, leaning in quickly and planting a small kiss on his cheek.

Natsu chuckled, fingering the fringe of Lucy's bangs with his forefingers, eyes focused on the golden strands of hair, "it's still hard to believe you're mine sometimes." He muttered, onyx eyes drifting back to meet hers, burning like coals.

Lucy felt her heart skip a beat and her skin begin to burn, it was a rare occasion when Natsu was actually serious with the words he tossed around. "I don't think so, I think us being together was a very fateful thing, even if I didn't think so before." Lucy breathed, her throat clenched shut and lungs hammering in her rib cage.

For a long moment Natsu just stared at her, face unreadable, lips pursed, eyes unblinking; but slowly his mouth pulled into an ear to ear grin and he captured Lucy's lips again kissing her with renewed fervour.

"You're right Luce," he panted, lips mere centimetres away from hers, eyes gleaming. "When people hate each other as much as you and I did there is no way they won't end up together."

"End up together?" Lucy asked coyly, fingers interlaced in his soft, pink hair at the base of his neck. "This is just the beginning, don't go spoiling the end of the story."

Natsu beamed, "right again, I'm in no hurry, I want as much time as possible kissing you."

Again their lips met, playing along one another, telling stories and feelings in a way only they could understand; moving and connecting with lustful, pure desire.

The bell went, signalling the end of break and the two froze, lips still pressed together. They remained entwined for a moment before slowly untangling and brushing themselves off.

"Off to Runes I suppose." Lucy mumbled through a heavy blush, lips swollen from their previous exertions.

Natsu straightened out his collar and smiled crookedly, "runes it is."

XOXOXO

Raven was reading in the court yard at lunch, his dark hair lifting and falling in the chilly wind, pale arms exposed to the bitter cold. Lucy had been watching him throughout the day, his careful footsteps, ducked head and invisible demeanour it was impossible to believe this was the same boy as before. Even though snow fell from the grey sky and the wind blew Raven seemed unaffected by the bitter weather as he sat outside in his school uniform, turning the page periodically. Lucy was watching him out of the lounge window, Natsu curled up beside her on the small private couch in the corner of the room, the other students huddled around the fire in the centre of the room.

"He's very different isn't he?"

Lucy snapped back to reality to realize Levy had appeared in front of them, hazel eyes also focuses outside the bubbly glass, frowning slightly.

"Yes, very." Lucy agreed, nudging Natsu to sit up straighter.

Levy continued to watch Raven, smoky eyeliner making her eyes pop. "I wonder what stories he has to tell, they're probably pretty interesting. He's from Sweden after all."

"So?" Natsu asked, not seeing her point.

Levy looked at him pointedly, obviously still disapproving his and Lucy's newly declared relationship. "Don't you read? Sweden is home to some of the greatest witches and wizards of all time, not to mention the land of the dragons."

"Dragons?!" Natsu asked eagerly, sitting up, suddenly interested.

"Yup." Levy nodded smugly, proud of her knowledge. "In the past, before most of them were hunted, if you were lucky one clear afternoon you could see one tearing wind through the sky. They're magnificent creatures truly." Levy looked out at Raven again dreamily, almost as if the dark haired boy was a dragon himself.

"What about giant birds? Does Sweden have any of those?" Lucy asked, brown eyes serious.

"Giant birds?" Levy repeated disbelievingly, "not that I know of. But Sweden does have an abundance of gypsies, old folk lore stories told tale of members of certain bands being able to transform into their preferred beast. Snakes, bears, wolves, that sort of thing."

Lucy sighed, struggling to hide her disappointment, if Levy didn't know this was going to be harder than she thought.

"Well in any case that new kid is definitely weird." Natsu added quickly, subjecting Levy's odd look at Lucy and managing to smile tersely.

Levy looked between the two of them suspiciously, eyes narrowed. "Yeah, he's weird alright."

"Levy!" A voice from across the room called.

Levy turned to see Gajeel waving over to his spot near the fire, grinning widely.

"Well, I gotta jet, see you guys." She said to Natsu and Lucy, before striding back across the room; but not before casting the solitary couple a very quizzical gaze.

The new kid was weird no doubt, but those two were something else entirely.

**DONE. **

**SORRY THIS IS SO LATE**

**AHHHH**

**PLEASE REVIEW, FAVOURITE **

**SEE YOU NEXT TIME**

**3 SUICIDAL **


	24. Winter Solstice

**Wow this is late, sorry it's late guys I've just been so busy lately but I'm working really working hard and I'm gonna try to upload faster ((if I can)) please be patient with me, I love you all so much and you're the most understanding fans ever! **

**Thank you for sticking with me!**

**ILU**

Chapter 24: Winter Solstice

Lucy paced apprehensively in front of the main office, chewing on her bottom lip, arms crossed and hair messy. Fairy Tail Academy had very strict rules about staying isolated from the outside mortal world and they ensured none of their students, mortal born or not had _any _technology that might compromise this. There was only one telephone, besides the one in the Headmasters private quarters, in the entire school and students were only allowed to use it under very special circumstances.

Lucy wasn't sure how her father was going to take the news that she wasn't coming home for the holidays which officially began tomorrow; she was hoping he'd be too busy with work to care but that was wishful thinking. She had promised Natsu and Levy she would ask before it was too late so here she was, calling him at the last possible moment.

The boy in front of her hung up the phone, looking mildly irritated about something he marched out of the booth and past Lucy.

"Name?" The telephones personal secretary asked nasally, adjusting her pink wired glasses on her pink stout like nose.

"Lucy Heartfilia." She answered, wringing her hands nervously.

"Sign here please." The lady grunted, sliding a pink sheet of paper strapped to clip board across her desk.

Lucy leaned over, scribbling her name down on the sheet, then gently shoving it back to the secretary.

"You have five minutes, go." The lady shooed her off, picking up a magazine that was on her desk and flipping through it.

Lucy nodded and headed over to the phone, heart in her mouth, ears ringing. Shaky hands clasped the black handle of the phone and pressed it against her ear, the dial tone buzzing in her head. Robotically she pounded in her house phone number, heart picking up.

Her father picked up on the second ring, "Hello, Jude Heartfilia speaking."

Always so formal. "H-hey dad it's me Lucy."

A second of silence. "Lucy, I wasn't expecting to hear from you today."

A cold sweat broke out across Lucy's forehead, "yes well I was calling you about winter holidays that start tomorrow."

More silence. "Yes, it's come to me now, you get out of school for the next five days after tomorrow do you not? You'll be expected to take the train home tomorrow morning of course. Why are you calling?"

Lucy felt her stomach clench, how the hell was she suppose to tell him?! How would he respond? What would she do if he said no? But she _had _to ask, she had made a promise and some how this made her speak.

"Dad, I was wondering if instead of coming home tomorrow I could go to my friend Erza's estate, they're throwing a big Winter Solstice celebration and I really want to go." It all came out in a rush, words slurred and wheezy but she had said it.

The line went silent, and Lucy could feel the tension threatening to strangle her from the other end of the line.

"You don't want to come home for the holidays?" His voice was hollow and empty, the words deadly quiet.

Fear rose in Lucy's chest as she scrambled to correct her mistake, "no it's not that I just _really _want to go to Erza's, she was so kind to invite me and I wouldn't want to disappoint her."

"I see." Her fathers tone was empty and emotionless and for some reason that terrified Lucy more than if he was yelling at her.

Swallowing thickly Lucy pressed on, "so what's your answer father? I need to know." Lucy was shocked at her own frankness but in all honesty, with all that was going on, standing up to her controlling father didn't seem like that big of a deal.

Finally her father broke the silence, "I _will _allow you to go to Miss. Scarlet's for the break," he paused, and this is when Lucy knew the trade would be brokered. "_If _you promise me that all summer you will work diligently alongside me, being my only heir you need to know the trade you're sure to grow into." He said this all matter of factually, it not even remotely occurring to him that Lucy might want a say in her future.

Lucy bit down the want to tell her father off, putting her foot down and _demanding _that her and only her would be the one planning her own future; but she knew that wouldn't help her case so she stopped herself. "Of course father, thank you very much." She said respectfully.

Her father made a uninterested grunting sound on the other end of the phone, "good bye Lucy." Then the line went dead.

Stiffly Lucy hung up the phone, then it dawned on her; for the first time in her life she had won a battle against her father and the feeling of triumph rising in her chest could not be contained. She jumped up and down frantically, fist pumping and whooping. She only stopped when the secretary shot her a very nasty glare over her magazine, bowing quickly Lucy darted out of the office.

Running down the hall a large small split Lucy's face, she couldn't wait until the others heard the news.

XOXOXO

Lucy didn't think she had seen Erza look so pleased in the whole time that she had known her. Hazel eyes glinting mischievously and lip quirked in a cheeky smirk a storm of happenings was swelling atop Erza's head. "Lucy I'm _so _happy your dad agreed to let you stay, no one ever forgets Winter Solstice at my house, isn't that right Jellal?"

Jellal Fernandes, a old family friend of Erza's and a grade ahead of them, looked up from his book and nodded nonchalantly, "yep. A lot of fond memories, a _lot." _He drawled offhandedly.

Natsu, hands fisted on his hips, looked triumphant. "I'm glad your Dad went along with it, if not I would've had to convince him otherwise with _force!_" Natsu chuckled darkly, letting a burst of flame spurt from his punching fists, eyes momentarily slipping into a familiar crimson.

Lucy smiled, she was also quite pleased. This was going to the be the first time, since her mothers death, that they would celebrate the holidays like wizards should, with _magic_.

"Well, what time should I be ready tomorrow?" Lucy asked, feeling like she should get a good nights rest before the festivities began.

Erza grinned wickedly, "six am sharp, we'll all meet outside in the front plaza, have all your bags packed tightly."

"Why do they have to be packed tightly?" Natsu asked, looking confused.

Erza eyed him again, mystery flashing in her eyes, "now that's a surprise. Good night everyone see you tomorrow bright and early!" And with that she left, disappearing up the staircase.

Lucy and Natsu shared a look, both mixed with curiosity and excitement.

"See you in the morning." Lucy smiled at Natsu, preparing to leave.

Natsu reached out, hand gripping onto hers, and his onyx eyes searched her face with intent seriousness. Eyeing Jellal, who was still reading on the couch, and insuring he wasn't eavesdropping he spoke; "are you sure we're going to be okay? I feel like the next time Angel comes he's coming in full force."

Lucy's eyes dropped to the floor, not wanting Natsu to see the fear in her eyes. "We'll be okay, I think. Angel wouldn't be foolish enough to attack a whole houseful of wizards would he?" Lucy fought to keep her voice confident but she knew it was beginning to slip into hysteria when Natsu pulled her into his arms, tucking her head underneath his chin.

"Lucy I don't know him as well as you do but I think he's willing to do anything to get to you, doesn't matter what the odds are. And don't you find it weird that that kid Raven is back here? I don't know about you but I don't trust him."

Lucy thought on this, the Raven she knew, the one who tried to kill her was verging on mad, the one she knew now was just _shy. _The puzzle pieces didn't seem to fit together, Angel was losing control and he was becoming reckless; maybe he released Raven from his indoctrination?

Lucy sighed, brain growing weary, "honestly Natsu I don't know. Angel isn't playing with a full deck, he never was, he's mentally unstable and uncontrollable. I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

Natsu grunted, obviously not qualifying that as a answer, but he kissed her on the forehead gently anyways, inhaling the fresh smell of her hair deeply.

"You're right," he whispered, his thumb running lazy circles on the back of her palm, "we'll just have to see. But _whatever _he throws at us just know I'm ready, no matter the cost, _I'll protect you._" Natsu whispered fiercely, eyes burning.

Lucy was taken aback at the ferocity in which Natsu proclaimed this before a genuine smile split her lips, "yeah." She nodded, kissing him swiftly on the cheek then hurrying upstairs, ashamed at how hot her cheeks were.

XOXOXO

Lucy could barely keep her eyes open as she stood with her friends the next morning, wavering uneasily on her feet. Erza stood in the middle of the pack, accessing the growing crowd assertively, she obviously wasn't tired. Levy stood to the left of Lucy, her face missing her newly accustomed make up this morning, blue hair messy and unorganized.

"Good morning everyone! I'm assuming everyone slept well!?" Erza called out enthusiastically, the suppressed groans of her friends only fuelling her enjoyment. "Our transportation should be here any time now, did everyone make sure their bags were packed tightly?"

Everyone shared a look, wondering what the hell Erza was going to pull out from her sleeve. Hands on her hips, scarlet hair gleaming in the waning sun and devilish smirk on her lips Erza looked like a goddess of mischief. Suddenly Erza perked up, turning around so her back was facing the crowd, hand pressed to her forehead blocking out the sun she stared up at the grey sky.

Everyone's attention was directed to the clear sky, waiting with bated breath the infamous Scarlet family mode of transportation. At that moment a small, metallic looking glimmer shone momentarily between the fluffy pillows of two lazy clouds, disappearing before it became distinguishable. The crowds sucked in a unanimous breath, whispering excitedly to one another. Another streak of silver light darted across the sky and then a whole fleet of what looked like stars pulled into the morning sky, reeling proudly. Their downward extent was lighting fast, metallic bodies radiating off the sun; neat, tidy looking carriages bounced along behind them, decked out nicely in festival colors. Gracefully the fleet of what appeared to be silver bodied mares trotted onto the cobblestones, puffs of air flooding out their shell shaped nostrils.

Erza smiled happily, "everyone I'd like to introduce my fathers Seevan's, the finest mode of transportation known to wizard kind."

Everyone let out awed gasps and wows, taking in the majestic looking horses fully.

"Everyone please grab your bags and board onto which every carriage you see fit, we'll be at my place in around an hour." Erza instructed, grabbing her duffel and jumping onto the carriage leading the pack .

Natsu and Lucy's eyes met in the crowd and they shared small excited smiles and clambered onto the carriage right behind Erza's, bags tightly clenched to their chest in fear of losing them on the flight. As soon as everyone was seated and readied the beasts took to the air, the climb easy and well paced if not a bit chilly.

"This is spectacular hey?" Natsu called over the roar of the wind, scooting closer to Lucy so she could hear him.

"Yeah!" Lucy nodded in agreement, cuddling into Natsu who's natural heat was welcome.

The rest of the ride Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Levy and Juvia shared in laughter and friendly jokes, cheeks red with the blush of the wind. The journey almost seemed too short when they were hovering over the sprawling grounds of Erza's estate, Seevan's readying for descent.

This was going to be the best Winter Solstice ever.

XOXOXO

The day they arrived everyone was too busy exploring the mansion to really do that much celebrating. It seemed the hallways stretched on for miles and there were hundreds of tiny, cozy rooms lining the halls for unknown purposes. The abundance of rooms gave Erza's guests a very wide selection of rooms to stay in; Lucy eventually ended up settling on a small one located near the library and away from most of the others.

The remainder of the day they mostly spent drinking cider in the hall, cuddling up in front of the twenty foot long fireplace, laughing and roasting marshmallows. After a afternoon of peaceful laziness everyone made their way down to the dining hall where they all gorged out on a decadent five course meal. Once everyone was finished eating Mr. Scarlet, Erza's step father made a speech, his kind blue grey eyes warm and bright. Erza's mother, by blood, also spoke a few words, her soft red hair bound in a neat, elegant bun at the nape of her slender neck; Erza and her practically looked like twin sisters. After everyone had eaten their fill they were all quite tired and all decided to retire to their rooms early so they would be prepared for the festivities the day ahead.

Lucy was just brushing her teeth and getting ready to crawl into bed when she heard a frantic knock at her door. Curious at who would be knocking on her door at such a late hour, she wrapped herself in a bathrobe and made her way over to the door, opening it slightly.

Natsu stood outside, missing a shirt and wearing ratty old pyjama bottoms, his pink hair was messy and sticking out all over the place. His eyes were intent and focused which made his disorderly appearance look odd in comparison.

"Natsu what are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

Natsu ignored her and peered over her shoulder and into her room, as if he was looking for someone.

"What's wrong with you?" Lucy asked, voice a angry whisper, also careening her neck around trying to see whatever he was looking at.

"Shh," Natsu warned her, eyes narrowing, "we don't want anyone to hear us."

"_Why?_" Lucy demanded, growing impatient.

Natsu rolled his eyes as if it was the most obvious thing ever, "we don't want Angel or any more of his freaky spies overhearing us do you?"

"_That's _what your worried about?" Lucy asked disbelievingly, "it's _me _they're trying to kill not you." Lucy tried to make light of the situation but Natsu just grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her inside her room, fuming.

Finally wrenching her hand out of his Lucy yelled at him, tears brimming in her eyes. "Look I'm _sorry _this is so terribly _inconvenient _for you but remember you signed up for this! I wanted to keep you out of this but _no _you had to come along, acting like some goddamn hero!" Lucy was verging on hysterics, tears now freely falling down her face, fists clenched tightly at her sides.

"Lucy it's not like that at all . . ." Natsu began, voice soft.

"_How is it then?!_" She shrieked, voice bubbling and cracking pathetically.

"I-I . . ." Natsu's voice broke off and he suddenly became hesitant.

"You _what_?" Lucy hissed words dripping venomous poison.

"I _love you_." He whispered, straightening himself out, chin held strong and eyes truthful and blazing with worry and concern that Lucy just became aware of.

Lucy faltered, realizing what a fool she was being, she took a step toward him, hand landing on his chest, his heart pounding beneath her fingertips.

"I know Natsu, I know," she whispered, "and I love you too."

Natsu's arms wrapped around her instantly, coiling around her like a boa constrictor. His body was such a shock of warmth Lucy felt as if she was being engulfed by a raging inferno, his musky, woodsy scent filling her nose.

For a long time he just held onto her, not moving, not saying anything just holding her, as if memorizing her body shape in his mind for later reference. Lucy complied, knowing she had been wrong to be so rude towards him, she loved this stupid idiot after all.

After a long stretch of nothing Natsu let go, his hands still resting on her forearms, eyes intense and serious.

"Lucy you know I meant what I said; I'm not one to toss those words around lightly and I want to make sure you know I'm fully committed to _whatever _this mess is." He paused, voice low and husky. "I'm in a hundred percent now and I can't _stand _you pushing me away any more."

Lucy stared at him, astonished. This isn't where she saw this going at all! Recovering from her shock, tears once again began to brim in her eyes, she nodded, a smile breaking across her face.

"Natsu," she whispered, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand, "please forgive me I'm such a idiot."

Natsu's face lightened, a smile itching into a cheeky grin, he laughed whole heartily, rubbing her head affectionately. "I already knew that stupid. Now _since _you were being such a dummy I believe I've earned a request for your incompetence." Natsu suggested smugly.

Lucy giggled, "okay, okay. What do you want?"

Natsu's cheeky grin widened, crossing his arms over his chest, "I'm staying here tonight. I was going to stay request or not so you don't really have a choice."

Lucy's jaw dropped and she felt her cheeks blush, _she'd never shared a bed with a boy before. _Vivid imagery painted across her mind, and her blush deepened. She slapped her cool hands to her cheeks, trying to calm the wave of heat, she looked up at Natsu.

"Y-you're s-staying on the f-floor." She stuttered, feeling as if her face was a tomato.

Natsu groaned, oblivious to Lucy's innocence. "Aww _come _on Lucy!" he howled, "the floor is _hardwood_ and _you _didn't even pick a bedroom with a futon!"

Lucy shook her head frantically, "you're staying on the floor or you're not staying at all! And imagine if Levy popped in sometime later and saw me and you sleeping in the same bed!" Lucy exclaimed horrified, Levy's ludicrous reactions running rampant in her head.

Natsu sighed irritatedly, "who _cares _what Levy thinks?! Bet she's done nastier things than share a bed with that black haired, piercing mutilated dude."

Lucy glared at him, huffing angrily. Shrugging off her house coat she stomped over to her bed, ripping back the covers and sliding in, pulling the covers up to her chin; still glaring at Natsu.

Natsu glared back, each of them putting the weight of their anger behind their scowls. The room seemed to flood with tension, neither one of them giving in willingly.

Finally Natsu caved, knowing he was fighting against unfair odds.

"Lucy, I swear to all that is honest and good in this world I will not take advantage of sleeping with you and keep my hands to _myself_. _Now _can I sleep in the bed?" Natsu asked, eyes pleading, lower lip puckered and begging.

Lucy sighed, rolling her eyes and tried to calm her racing heart but nodded begrudgingly, turning over. The faint rustle of Natsu pulling the sheets back and easing onto the mattress beside her seemed to resonate throughout the room, he released soft sigh as he snuggled into the comforter. Lucy lay frozen, eyes wide open as she heard Natsu's breathing slip into comfortable sleeping regularity. Time seemed to limp by, each tick of the clock on the wall longer than the next and Lucy wondered if she'd ever fall asleep.

"Lucy," the gravelly, sleeping voice of Natsu sounded, making Lucy jump in surprise.

"Y-yes?" She whispered tersely, positive he had been asleep.

"You should really get some sleep." The faint sound of a smirk was evident in his voice and Lucy felt her face warm.

She nodded stiffly, not trusting herself to speak, allowing her eyes to close, easing her breaths. Relaxing, slowly letting exhaustion wash over her Lucy was inches from sleep when a scorching hot arm sneaked it's way across her midsection.

Terrified, blood pounding in her ears Lucy was ready to jump up and beat Natsu for everything he was worth but something stopped her, his face. Peaceful and closed, mouth slightly open, hot breath fanning out on his pillow, he looked more serene than she'd ever seen him.

Lucy couldn't help but smile, that lovely ache spreading across her chest. The loveable, sweet, vulnerable guy who was protecting her even in sleep was _hers. _

Something about that made everything perfect once again.

**Arrrgh. There we go, next update will be quicker, I swear on my life!**

**Please review and favourite and give me feedback you're all precious**

**till next time**

**3 Suicidal **


	25. Angels Return

Chapter 25: Angel's Return

Lucy awoke to the sun streaming through her window and the soft chatter from other house guests outside her door. Yawning widely and stretching Lucy crawled into a sitting position, looking around her room bleary eyed. Natsu was still sleeping at her side, mouth slightly open and his breathing even and steady, Lucy smiled down at him.

"Hey Natsu," she whispered, nudging his shoulder gently, "it's morning which means it's time for you to wake up."

Natsu rolled away from her, groaning loudly and pulling his pillow over his head.

"Lemme alone." He grumbled, shrugging deeper into the blankets.

Lucy rolled her eyes, adjusting herself so she was positioned on her knees, leaning over him. Poking at his shoulder she began to chant in a singsong voice, "good morning sunshine."

Natsu made another indistinguishable grunting sound before burrowing back into his mountains of pillows but Lucy couldn't recall being happier in her entire life. Tomorrow was the day of the Solstice and all her friends were here to celebrate the joyous event in a way no other wizards in all of Europe were doing! Everything, at that very moment, seemed perfect and for the first time in months Lucy got out of bed feeling excited and ready for the day ahead. Casting a small glance back at Natsu who was still buried in the sheets of her bed she slipped out of the bedroom; stomach growling and in need of breakfast.

Walking down the hallway toward the sprawling kitchen in the heart of the manor Lucy was surprised at how many people were already awake and dressed. Small clusters of friends and family of the Scarlet's were huddled around in the many sitting areas and lounges scattered around the mansion; talking excitedly about the days events. Trotting down the main staircase, still feeling great and refreshed, Lucy rounded the corner to the kitchen, the scent of fresh baked bread and bacon already wafting down the hall. Entering through the push doors Lucy took in the marvel that was the Scarlet family kitchen. Around ten chefs and cooks scuttled around the kitchen, all holding some ingredient or another, some waving spatulas and wooden spoons like weapons. They all seemed so absorbed in their work no a one noticed the blonde haired girl, still wearing pyjamas, standing in their kitchen.

"Umm excuse me," Lucy reached out for a short red headed chef who had flour splotched across the bridge of his nose. "I was wondering if I could find a mug for tea."

The chef stared at her as if she had two heads, "of course you can find a tea mug here, this _is _a kitchen is it not?" He snorted rudely, " you'll find them near the pots and pans, stored in a cup board, now if you'll excuse me." With that he hurried away, heading over to the large fire in the corner of the kitchen, waving a leek around as if it was the holy grail.

Following the chef's direction Lucy found herself a mug and poured herself a cup of existing tea that sat warmed and ready in a nearby kettle. Hastily grabbing two pieces of jam smothered slices of toast Lucy made her way out of the kitchen and towards the dining hall where she was sure she'd meet up with everyone else. Correct in her assumption that everyone would be in the dining hall, Lucy realized almost all of her classmates sat gathered around the stretching table talking and gobbling down their own breakfasts. Lucy took a seat beside Juvia who was talking animatedly to Cana and Lisanna about something.

"So as I was saying," the bluette chimed in, dark eyes glittering. "If Erza was serious about the ball then I'm _sure _Gray will ask me to be his partner!"

Cana broke off a piece of her croissant and shoved in into her mouth, "what makes you say that Juvia? It's not like he's made any advances on you or anything."

Juvia flushed angrily, her cheeks puffing up. "For _your _information Cana we talk a _lot _in Magic of the Eclipse's class and he's _very _sweet towards me."

Cana just rolled her eyes, swallowing the rest of her croissant whole and taking a gulp of her orange juice.

Lisanna sighed wistfully, her large blue eyes dazed and twinkling, "can't you just imagine it though? A _ball_, with lovely ladies and all the guys dressed in tuxes and dress shoes the soft spell of classical music and dancing, _oh,_ the dancing!" She sighed dreamily resting her chin in her hands, "it truly would be a dream come true. Don't you agree Lucy? You and Natsu would surely be partners wouldn't you?"

Lucy looked up for slowly chewing on her toast abruptly, surprised to suddenly be acknowledged into the conversation. "A ball?" She whispered thoughtfully, slowly munching on her toast and swallowing thickly. Images of twirling, graceful ladies in satin skirts and silk gloves danced in her head and a small smile tugged at her lips. "Yeah, I think a ball would be a lot of fun." Lucy agreed, biting into her second piece of toast and taking a sip of her chikory tea.

Lisanna smiled at her knowingly which made Lucy's stomach clench, "exactly! A ball would be _so _much fun I hope the rumours are true!" She clapped her hands together, squealing loudly.

"What would we do about dresses though? I know I didn't bring anything acceptable to wear." Juvia said worriedly, chewing on her aqua coloured nails nervously.

"We'll just go naked." Cana winked mischievously, taking a swig of brandy that she had found in the kitchen; being away from school meant she could drink to hearts content.

Juvia blushed a cherry red and Lisanna smacked Cana's arm disapprovingly, "I'm sure Erza has something planned she always does." Lisanna comforted, reaching out to pat Juvia's arm.

"What _are _you four talking about?"

All three of them snapped to attention looking up at Erza who was leaning over Lucy and Juvia's chair looking _very _interested in what they were talking about.

"What are you four idly chatting about over here? Nothing scandalous I hope." She grinned cheekily, ducking her head into the conversation and looking at all three of them in the eye momentarily. "If I'm not mistaken and my eavesdropping skills haven't failed me you three were talking about the annual Scarlet family Winter Solstice ball." Her dark eyes danced and she smiled sweetly, "isn't that right Lucy?"

Lucy stopped chewing her toast and careened up at her red haired friend, "y-yeah we might have brought it up once or twice." She muttered sheepishly, hoping Erza wouldn't come up with one of her infamous plans.

"Well if you're _all _that excited about it I guess we'll just _have _to put it on!" She exclaimed a determined glint sparkling in her eyes. "I wouldn't want to disappoint my dearest friends now would I?" She asked mockingly.

Lucy and the three others shared a look that was both of familiar amusement at Erza's antics and suppressed exasperation.

"So it's settled. The ball will be held tonight in the ball room and it will begin at exactly 6 pm sharp!" Erza declared, hands on her hips and grinning ear to ear. "There will be flowers and chandeliers and candles and champagne and _romantic _music!" She chattered off fantastically, "oh but look at the time!" Erza yelped, reading the hands on her wrist watch. "We've only got eight hours to get it all prepared and I'm _positive _you ladies don't have proper attire for this evening." Erza shot them all a look, finger tapping on her lower lip thoughtfully. "I know! We'll make costume dresses for _everyone _that way every lady can feel like a princess!"

All four of their jaws dropped simultaneously just imagining the amount of work that would require. "Are you insane Erza!" Cana yelled, "how the hell are you possibly going to whip up that many dresses in such a short period of time?!"

Erza looked at her, raising a lone eyebrow, "magic of course. All the manors servants are trained and practised witches and wizards it'll be a cinch really." Erza stated matter of factually. "The _real difficulty_ will finding a colour palate to match everyone's skin tones and body shapes! We better get started right away, there is so much to do! Lucy, Lisanna, Cana, Juvia!" Erza barked, "come with me! We need to get started right now, and I must inform mother of whats happening, she'll be so pleased!" Erza then ushered them out of their chairs and hustled them out of the dining hall and up the grand staircase.

"Lucy? What're you doing?" Natsu had appeared at the top of the staircase his pink hair bedraggled and he was still shirtless, his tired eyes darting between the girls curiously.

Lucy opened her mouth to answer but Erza cut her off, "I'm sorry Natsu but that's confidential." Erza said, folding her arms over her chest. "But worry not, you'll see your beautiful girlfriend before the night ends, breakfast is being served as we speak I suggest you eat something." Erza then began dragging them up the staircase again, shuffling past Natsu.

"Luce," Natsu hissed warningly, his hand catching her wrist lightly.

"I'll be careful, I'm with Erza and the others I'll be fine." She assured him, smiling in hopes to ease his worries.

He looked at her worriedly but nodded begrudgingly, he leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. "Be careful if you don't come back to me I'll bring the party to you." He muttered, letting his lips linger on her cheek for a moment more.

Lucy flushed deeply then nodded stiffly, hurrying back up to the top of the stairs to meet the others, darting a quick glance back at Natsu before walking away.

Once out of ear range Lisanna let out a squeal, "oh my god you two are _so _cute together! Whoever thought you two would be so perfect together after hating each other for so many years."

"I agree," Cana said, "it's weird but nice that you two are so close after being so estrange for so long."

"I just wish me and Gray could be like you two some day." Juvia said sulkily, hanging her head.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much Juvia," Erza said confidently, opening a door to to their left and ducking inside the others close in tow. "Because once he sees you at the ball he'll never take his eyes off you again."

All the three of them could do was look around the room in wonder, jaws slack and eyes popping. Hundreds of silks, suede's and satins hung from hooks and piled on chairs like colourful waterfalls of exotic colours and hues. Mannequins wore tight bodice dresses spun with jewels that shone like nebula's in the night sky, hemmed in gorgeous laces and gems.

"This used to be my mothers sewing room before the arthritics in her hands got so bad she couldn't sew so now it's mine I suppose." Erza said with a nostalgic smile. "Please feel free to roam around and pick out anything that interests you or you like, once we're done I'll get the seamstresses to come up here and whip them together with a quick spell. You'll all look so gorgeous tonight!" She sighed with a dreamy smile on her face, "now get going! We have to have _everyone _clothed for this evening and I haven't even addressed the tuxes for the guys!" Erza demanded, pointing to the stacks of cloth and material.

The three jumped to attention, diving into the mounds upon mounds of fabric, searching for just the right pieces and accessories. Lucy took her time, picking through the fabric slowly and thoughtfully, a sheet of soft, cream pink slung over one arm, a pair of twinkling diamond earrings clasped in her other hand. After an hour of cruising through the aisles and closets of the enormous sewing room Lucy had all the materials she needed and she looked down upon her pile proudly.

A sheet of light, fluffy pink would be the main part of the dress, flowing down to mid knee where it would give into dark magenta trail and glittery stars. The neck line would be the classic sweetheart neckline, hugging her curves and keeping her chest covered; she also decided she wanted it to be sleeveless and open backed, showing off smooth, white skin.

"Hey Lucy, it looks like you're finished." Erza said, popping up behind her and looking down at Lucy's pile of findings.

"Yeah, I'm quite happy with what I found." Lucy said with a smile.

"That's great, Anna will be right over to make it up, then you're off to hair and make up then it's practically time for the ball." Erza said with a grin, "Anna! Can you come over here for a moment please?"

A short mousy haired girl dressed in maids clothing hurried over, wide blue eyes twinkling with hidden magic and character. "Yes Mistress Scarlet?" She asked keenly, bowing her head slightly in respect.

"Would you mind just tapping into Lucy's head for a moment and making her up her ball dress? I know you're super busy working with the boys but Lucy's dress _needs _to be perfect and you are the best." Erza asked, throwing in a compliment for good measure.

"Of course Mistress Scarlet, as you wish." She said, smiling gently at Lucy. "Will you give me your hand ma'am? I'll need it to read you though process."

Apprehensively Lucy gave the girl her hand, curious on how she was going to do this. Closing her eyes Anna began to hum a simple pretty tune, her burning warm hand clenching Lucy's tightly. Lucy watched in awe as the fabric of her dress floated in the air, invisible hands sewing them together faster than humanly possible. Before her eyes the dress she had envisioned had life breathed into it, right down to the very last detail.

Anna let go of Lucy's hands and reopened her eyes, blue eyes now speckled with purple and her full lips smiling almost smugly.

"H-how did you do that?!" Lucy asked, flabbergasted. "I've _never _seen magic like that before!"

Anna gave her an all knowing smile, "you still have much to see young Heartfillia and my magic is something passed down throughout my people generation to generation.. It is something that cannot be taught you just _know_, deep down in here." She pointed to her heart, looking up at Lucy. "This is also something your mother enquired, she got the same answer "

"You knew my mother?" Lucy breathed, astonished, who was this woman?

Anna's face darkened, "indeed. In fact I made her wedding dress and to this day it is the most beautiful dress I've ever made and she looked absolutely stunning it it. You look so much like her, your mother."

Lucy swallowed, fearful of crying. "I've been told that." She said with a weak smile, "thank you for making my dress Anna, it's absolutely gorgeous."

Anna's eyed refocused, momentarily flashing from that of deep thought. "You're welcome Miss Heartfillia, may the Sister Weavers forever sew a piece of your heart, for the path you walk draws to a close." With her farewell Anna left, hurrying out to go help Erza work on the others dresses.

Lucy stood there shell shocked, her heart pounding in her chest.

What had that been all about? What was Anna talking about?

And for the first time in her life Lucy wasn't eager to know the answer.

XOXOXO

~_Scarlet Ball room: 7:15 pm : Winter Solstice Eve: Angel~_

Angel arrived in the swing of the party, as things were at their highest peak and everyone was littered around the dance floor twirling and spinning across the marble. He had waited long enough to make his advance on Lucy and he had given her lots of time to prepare. For the past week he'd been well behaved and kept his head down and out of sight. He wanted to give her the impression he had been momentarily bested but little did she know Angel wasn't simply _bested. _

Hazel eyes scanned the dance floor, sipping at his wine carefully and surveying the room over the rim of his glass. Their were more people here than he had anticipated and he hoped they wouldn't get in his way, if he raked up to high of a death count Death himself would be after him. Angel shuddered inwardly, Death wasn't a pleasant fellow on good days he wouldn't want to deal with his scaly ass on a bad day! He would have to be cautious with his plan and he'd have to execute it perfectly for this to work. It would have to happen quickly, before _Dragneel _could get his filthy claws on her and work his _special _magic. Angel grunted in disgust, another Drangeel another problem; as if his father Igneel hadn't been enough trouble.

Angel shook those unpleasant thoughts from his head, focusing on better things. He wondered where Lucy was, he had yet to see her and he hadn't caught her scent yet that evening. She was sure to look positively ravishing in her ball gown, her golden hair would be scented and perfumed and her _luscious _body would be caressed by soft, _tearaway _fabric. Angel fought to stifle the overwhelming urge to suck her soul dry the moment he got his hands on her but that would have to wait, good things in small doses of course.

"Excuse me sir would you care for a refreshment?"

Angel's mind was taken else where at the appearance of a weedy looking waiter carrying a tray of tall champagne glasses.

"Yes actually, thank you." Angel took a glass, flashing a diamond studded smile.

"Y-you're welcome, have a good evening." The dazzled waiter stumbled away, no doubt shocked by Angel's beauty.

Angel smiled haughtily, he loved the impact he had on humans. He took a generous sip of champagne, still smiling. Once the liquid hit the back of his throat he instantly regretted taking a sip in the first place, the mud tasting liquid hammering the back of his throat like lead. Choking it down Angel wiped away at his mouth, cursing under his breath.

He had enough of this foolishness, he would _hunt _Lucy down need be but he wasn't standing here a moment more!

~_Scarlet Ball room: 7:20 pm: Natsu~_

For some reason this scene felt vaguely familiar and it didn't sit well with Natsu. The champagne tasted like shit and the music seemed to grind in his head like churning gears. He stood restlessly and he couldn't help but tap his foot, onyx eyes flickering around the crowd listlessly. Lucy hadn't arrived and they were already an hour and a half into the ball he was starting to get seriously worried, a slick sweat coated his forehead. The eerie feeling of nostalgia was still hanging in his mind, shifting and looming like a unshakeable ghost. Foreign scenes danced in his mind but the clips were mere seconds long and nothing made any sense!

Natsu let out a low grumble, rubbing his temples and checking his watch again.

"I can see you're a little wired up."

Natsu spun around to see Lucy standing there, smiling mischievously,brown eyes sparkling. Slowly his eyes drifted up and down her frame, mouth drying. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, wrapped in pink glittering galaxies and sashaying, tantalizing drapes of flushed silk. Her eyes seemed to catch his and hold onto his heart, giving it a thorough squeeze and jerk before releasing.

Catching his breath he spoke, "Lucy."

"Hi, sorry I was so late, Erza insisted on me being 'fashionably late' or something." She seemed a bit tired out but happy nonetheless, Natsu smiled in relief.

"I was starting to worry there for a bit," he admitted, "but now that you're here lets dance."

Lucy beamed, "okay, I've had a fair bit of practice dancing so make sure you don't step on my feet!" She warned, guiding his hand to rest comfortably on her hip, hers taking place on his shoulders.

He laughed, "oh don't worry I'll be _extra _careful." He leaned in closer to her, planting a chaste kiss on her cheekbone and inhaling deeply before withdrawing, casting her a devilish grin.

Lucy blushed then giggled, "oh you are _such _a tease."

Natsu coaxed then further out onto the dance floor, comforting hand supporting her waist as he confidently took the lead. "Isn't that why you love me so?"

"Maybe," Lucy whispered, allowing Natsu to pull her closer to his body as they began to gracefully twirl amongst the other couples.

"Don't you worry Luce, there are _so _many reasons I love you that it'd take to long to list them." He breathed, soft breath tickling her hairline.

Lucy felt her heart shiver then race a marathon in her chest and she swallowed her throat suddenly dry. The two of them spun and spun, caught up in one another, time seeming to slow.

"Hey Natsu," Lucy peeped up, voice quiet.

"Yeah?" He asked, cheek resting atop her head, eyes closed.

"Do you think we'll get through this? Together I mean."

Natsu paused, eyes opening, "what do you mean?"

"Well," she hesitated, "I'm afraid Natsu, afraid of how much I love you."

His heart stopped, body paralysing as the hammer of emotion crushed down on him, his entire being freezing in stasis.

"Natsu?" Lucy pressed, voice more urgent.

"No, I know it's just _" Natsu's voice trailed off, his eyes had caught something! Thick, silvery hazel running like a firecracker across his vision! Eyes he'd have to be dead to forget. Those hazel eyes were filled with so much cold and hatred he felt his body numb.

They seemed to dart through the crowd, like a shadow, weaving and slipping around in the darkness. Time slowed, Natsu grabbed Lucy, shoving her behind him before he knew what he was doing.

"Lucy! Watch out!" The words seemed to hang in the air, falling flat.

Then he was in front of him, hazel eyes now glowing, hands clenched at his sides, a jagged knife in hand.

"Happy holidays." He said.

**Thats all for now, hope you liked it please review and favourite. **

**See you next time, I'm beat**

**3 Suicidal **


End file.
